


The Monkey that reaches The Moon

by Renji_Bya_Lover



Series: The Monkey that reaches the Moon [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 75,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renji_Bya_Lover/pseuds/Renji_Bya_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking with his friends Renji finds himself in a delicate situation. Can his friends find him before it's too late? And what will happen after? Can Byakuya help to heal the red-head?<br/>includes OC's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a bad way to start the day

**Author's Note:**

> From Chapter 6 on beta-read by PaulaGay :) thank you very much!

Kuchiki Byakuya, rokubantai taichou, sat with a frown on his face at his desk in the office he shared with his fukutaichou.

The cause of his frown would be said fukutaichou, which still wasn't in the office and it nearly was time for lunch. His fukutaichou was sometimes late, but never that late and so Kuchiki Byakuya was frowning at the door, waiting for it to be forced open by brute force.

He was startled when a knock sounded and not the expected burst took place.

"Enter." He said in a calm voice, curious who would be intruding in his work.

As the door opened kyuubantai fukutaichou Hisagi Shuuhei made his way into the office.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Kuchiki taichou. I'm searching for Renji, is he here?" Shuuhei asked while looking around the office.

"It seems I must disappoint you. Abarai fukutaichou seems to have decided to sleep in, again." Byakuya said with a sharp edge towards 'again'.

Shuuhei let out a silent hiss at that, fearing the destiny his friend would face, if he showed up.

"That's strange… I was just at his apartment and didn't find him there and neither is he at his other spots." The black-haired fukutaichou said with growing worry.

Even Byakuya had to raise an eyebrow at that.

_'If Abarai is nowhere to be found that is reason for concern. Normally someone would be able to find him, but when not even Hisagi fukutaichou, one of his best friends, is able to do so, than something must have happened.'_ He wasn't sure why, but because of some reason he really was concerned for his fukutaichou, but Byakuya was convinced, that he was just worried because the man was his fukutaichou and a friend, something not anyone could claim.

"Then we should visit his home again and investigate it. Maybe there is something extraordinary you weren't able to see." The taichou said with all his authority while standing up and making his way towards the door and Hisagi, who looked startled at the Kenseikan wearing man and followed him without another word.

* * *

After reaching Renjis apartment the two began their own investigation.

On the outside all seemed to be normal, but when they tried to open the door they were greeted with an easy opening one.

_'Abarai would never let his door open, he is way too paranoid sometimes when it comes to his home.'_ Byakuya thought frowning at the door handle, as if that would cause it to spill details on the last time Renji was home.

After they made their way into the apartment they closed the door again, to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed while searching Renjis home.

Little did they know that they weren't the only ones searching for the red-head.

And just like that the door burst open and a red-head entered, but unfortunately it wasn't the one they were searching for.

"Kurosaki you still don't know when to be polite and show manners do you? Storming in here as if it was your home surely isn't appropriate." Byakuya said scowling at the substitute Shinigami.

"Oh Byakuya, didn't know you're here. Wait. Why are YOU here?" Ichigo asked scowling back at Kuchiki, who again ignored the missing usage of title.

"Hey Ichigo. We're here to search for Renji no one has seen him and, well, I bet you didn't either, hm?" Shuuhei asked while walking out of Renjis bedroom to join them in the living room.

Just now Byakuyas eyes fell on the stand where Zabimaru would normally only rest when the red-head would be home. Normally being the key word here.

"Why is Zabimaru resting here, when Abari isn't home?" Byakuya whispered more to himself then to the other two men in the room, but they heard him just as well and turned their heads.

True to his word laid Zabimarus katana in the stand Renji carved just for him, but there was nothing coming from the sword.

The stand was of exquisite wood, the finest cherry wood one could buy, it must have cost him a year salary, and decorated with beautiful carvings in the style of Renjis tattoos to represent Zabimarus markings. One could see that he loved his zanpaktou, even though it annoyed him to hell sometimes.

Ichigo remembered the sword being very territorical and not liking intruders in his home. The first time he visited Renji Ichigo nearly got crushed by the force of the blade, but over time Zabimaru tolerated his presence, although the Nue would always make his own presence clear, a silent threat so to say.

"Why is Zabimaru not showing us his presence?" Ichigo asked, looking at the other men in hopes to get an answer.

"That certainly is a good question Kurosaki, Zabimaru always makes his presence known, to not do so strikes me as alarming." Byakuya said while reaching with one hand towards the hilt of the blade, so that Senbonzakura may support him with an answer.

_**'Zabimaru is in their inner world, but unfortunately I can't enter without their permission or that of their wielder.'**_ Senbonzakura sounded in his mind.

_'Weren't you with them yesterday?'_ Byakuya inquired further, hoping Senbonzakura could give at least a hint for them what was going on.

_**'Yes I was indeed, but everything was normal. That I can't enter now mustn't mean that they denied me permission. It is more likely, that something is interfering with them and that worries me Byakuya-sama.'**_ His zanpaktou said with a deep sadness.

_'Hm you really are friends with them, aren't you? Well we just have to find out what is happening here, but I think that this is no easy task.'_ And with that Byakuya ended the mental discussion with Senbonzakura.

"What's wrong Byakuya? You zooned out here for a moment." Ichigo said while curiously watching Byakuya.

"I didn't zooned out, as you put it. I was talking with Senbonzakura and he wasn't able to enter Renjis inner world to speak with Zabimaru, something that is odd, because he spend time with them yesterday there. Thus something is suppressing their connection or shutting Renji away from us." He said while taking a closer look and letting his reiatsu flow through the room to find something that could cause that.

Ichigo didn't seem to notice, that the taichou used Renjis given name, as he always would use his last name or rank, but Shuuhei noticed and decided to think later about that.

"So basically we have to find that what caused the reason for the failed connection between the zanpaktou and hopefully we will find Renji. Hm, doesn't sound that easy to me, Kuchiki-taichou. Furthermore we don't know who would harm him, he is well liked. We need allies or else we won't be able to find him." Shuuhei said after considering their new information.

"It seems like it Hisaagi fukutaichou, but unfortunately we don't have any evidence that Abarai got abducted, an ordered search from the soutaichou will not be granted. The only thing we can do is making our own search. I advise you to find more who are willing to find him and come with them to the manor this evening; we will take further action from there on." Byakuya said and walked off to his office, trying to get some work done and then he needed to find some taichous which would be willing to help.

* * *

On the other side of the Soul Society, in an underground room, was a red-head cuffed to the ceiling and clad in his Shinigami uniform.

He was still unconscious but would soon awaken, the figure sitting on the chair in a corner was looking forward to it.

When Renji woke up he felt more than groggy and to add more to his discomfort his hands felt like shit.

_'Where the heck am I? Shouldn't I be in my bed? Oh crap… Kuchiki-taichou is going to kill me. Uh, and I have one hell of a headache.'_ Renji thought with disdain, not yet realizing the situation he is in.

After a while Renji was able to assess the situation.

_'Oh hell why am I cuffed to the ceiling? Damn can't remember all, but I'm sure Izuru brought me home last night. Oh yeah Izuru… Shuuhei wanted to discuss something with me, well I bet trouble in paradise. Let's take a look… Seems to be underground… here are no windows and it is fucking dark in here. Gosh, what a pain.'_ Renji thought while looking around and seeing just two light sources, clearly kidou provided lanterns.

Just then the only door creaked open and someone entered.

Renji wasn't able to make out the person due to the darkness, but the steps sounded like the person was slim build.

"Ah I see you are awake, that's nice to see." A cold and mechanic voice sounded.

"Okay let's just make one thing clear: Whatever it is you hope to get with abducting me, you won't. I'm a no one, just a stray dog from Inuzuri. " Renji hoped this would get his abductor to abandon whatever plan he had, he vaguely guessed that it is a man.

"Hm you are wrong. Whatever it is I wanted I already have it. What I wanted was you and now that I have you there is no plan to further accomplish." The mysterious voice sounded while walking into a corner.

The screeching sound of a stool sounded and the man sat down.

"What do you mean you wanted me? I already told you I have nothing and I am nothing. So just let me go now and all is forgotten, okay?" the red-head asked while frowning.

"I meant what I said. I want you and now I have you. I don't need anything material from you, I have more than enough. What I desire, however, is to have you by my side and you refused so you left me with no choice." The voice sounded.

"You wanted… wait… what do you mean I refused? I never refused anyone." Now Renji was really confused.

"Hm, then you don't remember the flowers I left in your office? Yes I know, that you are a fuku-taichou, that's why I left your zanpaktou at your home."

* * *

_When Renji entered he was greeted with the face of an annoyed Kuchiki Byakuya, well as much as he would show his annoyance. Not daring to ask Renji thought of all possibilities why his taichou would be pissed at him. He wasn't late, he didn't drink last night and looked decent enough to represent the division. So Renji was clueless and looked around the office, maybe he was pissed because in the office something wasn't right?_

And then he saw the flowers on his desk. They were really beautiful flowers, orchids to be exact.

Renji got a pink dust on his cheeks, not knowing what to do.

"I advise you to be more secret about your privat relationships Abarai. I don't want anything related to that in my office." Kuchiki said to him.

"Uhm well you see taichou… I don't know who brought them in here. I'm not in a relationship with anyone, so I have no clue from who they are." Renji badly wanted his taichou to know, that he was single, not that it would change anything, but that wasn't the point here.

With that said he made his way over to his desk and threw the flowers away, not aware of the eyes watching his action.

* * *

"Oh THOSE flowers… Why do you have to abduct me then? I'm not interested and that's that." Now he got somewhat furious.

"I want you and I always get what I want, but enough of that already. I would love to have some fun now." He said while getting up and walking towards his captive.

"Do you know why I love presents? Because I can unwrap them the way I want to." After the mysterious man said that the glinting of a knife was the only thing Renji saw with widening eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) please leave a comment ^^


	2. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji disappeared and Byakuya is searching for discrete help from Ukitake and others.  
> Will they all agree to meet and how is Renji faring?

Ukitake Juushirou really hoped something would happen to cause his two third seats to just go away, he was really annoyed with them right now.

The knocking sound seemed to be his relief, then it caused them to look after the person that wanted to bother their precious taichou.

After they opened the door the two came face to face with the one person they were most afraid of, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ah Byakuya-kun come on in, how can I help you?" Ukitake asked relief written all over his face, because now Kotetsu and Kotsubaki wouldn't bother him until Byakuya decided to leave.

"I need to speak with you Ukitake-taichou. Alone." He said while turning his gaze to the third seats, which squirmed out of the door.

"Of course. Do you want tea?" Ukitake asked politely, already pouring some into a second cup, he always had in his office for emergencies such as this.

"That would be most satisfying, arigatou." The raven-head said while sitting down in his picture perfect seiza.

"So, please do tell me what I can do for you." Juushirou said with a polite smile.

"Abarai fukutaichou is missing, but unfortunately we have no evidence of him being abducted or going on his own free will, except that Zabimaru was still at his home." He informed his colleague while just looking into his cup.

Juushirou could only watch the other taichou, thinking about the information.

"You said 'we have no evidence' who exactly is 'we' Byakuya-kun? And Abarai being missed, that comes really surprising to me, but without real evidence Yamamoto-sensei won't allow a search, something you already know. So let's get to the point what exactly is it you want me to do?" Ukitake asked him, mind already set upon finding the red-headed fukutaichou.

"We, being in this case Hisagi fukutaichou, Kurosaki and myself. Hisagi fukutaichou came earlier today to the office in search of Abarai, but he was nowhere to be found. Kurosaki apparently had some business with Abarai too, he came rushing into his home. And you are right, I am fully aware that the soutaichou wouldn't allow a search, I need your support Ukitake-san. We are meeting this evening in the manor to discuss further actions. It would be pleasant to have you there too." The rokubantai taichou explained then looked up to see what the senior taichou would decide to do.

After thinking about all the information Juushirou spoke: "Of course I will come and I will make sure that Shunsui will attend. You know Byakuya-kun, Abarai-san is well liked not many ranked officers would deny your request, but you should consider which one to approach."

"I am well aware of that, being the reason I first came to you. The only other taichou I will ask would be Unohana-taichou, being a healer she should be alert, that whenever we find Abarai they should be well prepared." Kuchiki told him.

"I would expect nothing less of you Byakuya-kun, I guess Toshiro-kun will be persuaded by Matsumoto fukutaichou, after Hisagi fukutaichou informed her of Abarais absence." The white-haired man said nodding.

"Then I will see you this evening Ukitake taichou." Byakuya said and after drinking his tea he went back to his office.

* * *

In a restaurant in Seireitei sat two friends trying to eat something and discussing recent events.

"I really hope that we will find him Ichigo, I can't imagine how life would be without Renji." Rukia said to her friend, tone full of sadness.

"Yeah we will find him. I mean Byakuya is organizing that mission, so all will be okay." The substitute tried to console her and he himself nearly broke into pieces after hearing that. He always feared Rukias heart would belong to their friend, but to hear it really hurt him, but he hides the pain to not cause Rukia more distress.

"I hope Nii-sama doesn't get into trouble with the soutaichou."

Hearing the sadness in his friends tone Ichigo tried to cheer her up: "Ah you know, he probably gets Ukitake-san to help and Ukitake-san drags Kyouraku-san with him so we needn't worry about him. And furthermore he is clan-head, so he can more or less do in his freetime what he wants, ne?"

"Hm you're right, I trust in Nii-sama, but I will attend this evening when you discuss further actions. I want to find Renji too." Rukia said full of determination and looking Ichigo straight in the eyes, who could only nod in agreement.

* * *

 In the office of the tenth division Hitsugaya taichou was just about to snap at his fukutaichou for being unhelpful when a knock sounded, with an annoyed "Enter." He allowed the person entrance.

"Gomen nasai for intruding Hitsugaya taichou, but I need to discuss something with you and Rangiku-san." Hisagi fukutaichou said while entering and closing the door behind himself.

"Whatever it is make it short I'm quite busy." Toshiro said while signing paperwork, Rangiku looked up at him expecting whatever it was Shuuhei needed to tell them.

"Hai. Abarai fukutaichou is missing. I'm searching for friends who are willing to help find him and I hope that you would help too Hitsugaya taichou." Shuuhei told them full of hope the taichou would attend this evening in the manor.

After hearing that Toshiros hand stilled their actions and Rangiku sat up, eyes wide as saucers.

"What do you mean Renji is missing? How can that be? Izuru brought him home last night so he should be fine." Ran was panicked, for Renji to be missing caused her concern.

They weren't in love with one another, of course not, but Renji was for her like family, a little brother she looked after from time to time.

"When I came to his home this morning no one was there, so I searched for him in his favorite places and didn't find him. After looking in the office and only finding Kuchiki taichou we searched his home, but that has to be explained this evening when we all come together in Kuchiki manor." Shuuhei knew just as well how bad Ran needed this information now.

"I will come. We need to find him, but we should tell Kira, Yumichika and Ikkaku too, they are his friends after all. Oh and taichou you should come too, you like Renji as well." The orange-haired woman said while turning towards her taichou.

"We will attend, but finding Abarai won't be easy. We have to be cautious, whoever was able to abduct a taichou level Shinigami, drunk or not, is dangerous." After saying that, the taichou signed his paperwork again.

"Hai. I will go to Izuru and tell him, Ran can you go to the eleventh division tell Ikkaku and Yumichika?" Shuuhei asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah of course. I will go immediately. " And just like that she shunpoed out of the office, Hisagi on her heals.

Toshiro could only let a sigh to that.

"Well to say that I like Abarai is a bit too much, he just isn't a nuisance and is actually a help for his taichou… not like my fukutaichou. Hm, but for Kuchiki to organize that search is interesting. I should observe him later." He muttered to himself.

* * *

  **Meanwhile**

"I am not going to kill you, so relax. I mean what would be the point in that, hm? I will just unwrapp you, my beautiful present." The mechanic voice said.

Renji couldn't make out anything from this man, he wore a mask and clothes that revealed nothing. While the man approached him Renji grasped the chains were his cuffs were attached to and tried push him away with his feet.

Unfortunately that didn't work well, because the man was suddenly in front of him.

"Bakudo no yon: Hainawa." He said effectively binding Renjis ankles around his waist.

"You know, I really am a genius. Those cuffs you are bound to suppress your Reiatsu and therefore you are unable to escape my kidou or connect with your zanpaktou and now I will unwrap you." The man said while cutting Renjis Shihakushou into little pieces, revealing centimeter after centimeter of tanned tattooed skin.

"What the fuck do you want from me? Let me go you coward piece of shit, not even showing yourself." Renji said while struggling to escape the man, of course not succeeding.

"I thought what I want is clear." He said while running his hand down Renjis thigh.

Renji, now getting more and more restless, tried to struggle more and more to escape the man's grip, but to no avail. Instead he gave the man a reason to tighten his grip on him and sneaking his hand to his ass and squeezing the firm buttocks.

"You see, there is no need to struggle, but I enjoy it when you do so. So please keep on." Renjis abductor said, satisfaction evident in his tone.

And he struggled, still hoping to get out of there, but not having any success.

While Renji struggled his captor sucked on three of his fingers, badly wanting Renji to suck them, but knowing the red-head would bite them off. After wetting his fingers he prodded Renjis hole first putting one finger in and after a short time adding a second to stretch the red-head.

Now Renji got really uncomfortable, sure it wouldn't be his first time to bottom and Inuzuri wasn't nice to him either, but damn was that a long time ago.

His captor got more aroused the more he prepared his victim, loving even now the feel of the red-head and enjoying his struggles.

His own groin painfully aroused he freed his cock and settled at the red-heads entrance.

"You know, I waited a damn long time to do that. Granted it would be more enjoyable if you would relax, but if you don't want to then I can't change that." After saying that he thrust into him, groaning at the feeling of Renji, who just clenched his teeth.

"Gods you feel great and so tight! How was I able to restrain myself that long? And don't worry I will make you feel good." That voice said while moving inside him.

After revealing just his lips he began sucking on Renjis neck, tracing the tattoos with teeth and tongue, causing Renji to shudder 'Fuck why do I have to be sensitive there?' he thought in dismay, already hating the reaction of his body.

His capture continued with his ministrations tacking Renjis right nipple between thumb and his second finger to give it a light twist, all the while making little thrusts, to last longer.

"Hm, you say you don't want to, but your body certainly enjoys this. Let's see how long you can control your own body." The mysterious man said, not stopping with his ministrations.

Renji was nearly at his end, if the man found his sweet spot he wouldn't be able to control his body.

And just like that there was a thrust into is sweet spot, causing him to squirm and writhe and his cock to stand at full attention, 18cm fully erect.

"Hm, I knew I would find it." That voice said with a light chuckle, now pounding into Renji with more force than he would have liked. Granted Renji enjoyed some rough and wild sex, but that man caused him more pain than lust.

And now he grabbed Renjis cock, working up and down to bring him to his peak. Renji on the other hand had some other plans and just wanted to escape that hell, but he had to endure for now.

Thrusts increasing in intensity the man came into Renji shuddering while emptying himself in the red-head and causing Renji to cum too. 'Damn body' he thought with disdain towards his traitorous body.

"You know that was great. We should repeat that soon." After saying that the man licked Renjis cum from his abdomen, effectively cleaning him there. "Hm, and you taste good, too. What great pleasure, but unfortunately I have to go now." He said, hiding his lips again and walking out of the door, leaving Renji standing there with cum dripping down between his legs.

_'Well you're pretty literally fucked Abarai. Uh hopefully Shuuhei will get, that I didn't go on my free will. I don't know how long I can take that freak or often for that matter. Just great.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and maybe you will leave a comment? :)


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding assests all gather at the Kuchiki manor to listen to Byakuya's plan.  
> What will the noble reveal and what will Renji do after the rape? Can he find possibilities to escape?

Shuuhei and Izuru waited at the gate of Kuchiki manor for the others to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long until the first met them.

"Shuuhei, Izuru good to see, but what are you doing out here?" Rangiku asked her friends.

"Just waiting for the others to arrive, so we don't bother Kuchiki-taichou with interruptions." The black-haired man informed her.

"A wise decision Hisagi, but Kuchiki will get annoyed regardless of what you do. Espicially if that really is Kenpachi coming this way." Hitsugaya told him and caused them to turn in the direction he nodded.

True to his word Kenpachi was going towards Kuchiki manor, on his shoulder Yachiru and on either side of him where Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"Yo, tattoo-face can we go in now? Kuchiki-hime is waiting." The giant said already making his way to the main door of the manor.

"That will be an exhausting evening." Shuuhei said exhaling.

And with that the eight of them made their way into the main hall, where they were greeted by a servant. "Kuchiki-sama is already expecting you, if you would follow me."

They entered the maybe biggest room Kuchiki manor had to offer.

In the midst was a huge table decorated with delicious looking food that caused them to water their mouths. Already sitting there were Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo, Juushirou and Shunsui.

"Ah I feared you would accompany them Zaraki, but that you actually came still surprises me." Byakuya said with closed eyes.

"Come now Byakuya, we need all the help we can get and Zaraki surely can be of good use." Ukitake tried to calm him.

"Juu is right you know Kuchiki-kun, we will need all the might we can get to find Abarai-san." Shunsui told him, looking at him from under his hat.

"Unfortunatly you both are right. So sit down and let's eat first." The clan-head told them, gracefully picking something he would eat.

* * *

After they finished eating the table got cleared and Byakuya sealed the room, so that no sound could be heard in the halls.

"Now it is time to assess the situation and prepare our moves." Byakuya told them and they nodded.

"Did you really lose crazy eyebrows Byakushi?" Yachiru exclaimed rushing towards his side. Byakuya just put some candy in her mouth to shut her up.

"We start to recall yesterday evening. Some of you were out with Abarai and brought him home, isn't that right?" the raven-head asked glancing at Hisagi, Kira, Matsumoto, Madarme and Ayasegawa, who all nodded.

"I brought him home, although we were both quite drunk… But I remember Renji-kun locking the door." Izuru told them frowning while he remembered.

"Yare, Yare. Seems we have to figure out what happened to Abarai-san from there on, hm?" Kyouraku asked while taking a sip of his sake.

"His door didn't look like someone burst in, it was in absolutely unharmed state. Also that the person left Zabimaru in Abarais home sure is a sign, that his rank was well known." Byakuya said giving the others more information.

"Tch. What would someone want from him anyways?" Zaraki asked not entirely sure why Abarai got abducted and not someone of higher rank.

"Good question Kenpachi. We assume that it's of private reason. The only question that stays is who would abduct him and why." Ukitake replied, thinking about possible answers.

"What about the 'where' Ukitake-san? Renji could be everywhere!" Ichigo exclaimed, hand slamming on the table.

"We are sure, that whoever abducted Abarai took him out of Seireitei. The person would know that sooner or later we would start a search and Seireitei is faster searched than the Rukongai. So calm down Kurosaki, there is no need." Byakuya replied taking a calm sip from his tea.

"Yeah then tell me Byakuya how are we going to find him? The Rukongai is fucking huge!" the orange-head replied, getting more and more furious at Byakuyas calm demeanor.

"That is our only problem Kurosaki. And it doesn't help, that Renjis reiatsu got suppressed." The raven-head said, looking into his cup, thinking.

"Hä? How do you know his reiatsu is suppressed?" the substitute asked now confused beyond believe.

"You might remember how Senbonzakura wasn't able to enter Renjis inner world to speak with Zabimaru. The failed connection is caused because Abarai himself can't connect with his zanpaktou and that is caused, because Abarais reiatsu is suppressed." He explained while the others just stared in awe at him, Ukitake and Kyouraku the only persons who nodded in agreement.

"Tch, really Kuchiki-hime, to figure that out so fast… nice." Zaraki said wolfish grin full in place, Byakuya just glared at him.

"And what if we are already too late Byakuya?" Ichigo asked looking at the floor nearly shaking with rage.

"No, Renji is strong. He can endure even without reiatsu." A soft voice whispered and all eyes turned to watch Rukia.

_'We need to find him, for Rukia. I can't see her like this.'_

With that Ichigos determination got stronger.

"Oi, Byakuya. I bet you have already a plan in mind, how we search for him, don't you?" the orange-head asked.

"Yes I have. " And then there was a knock on the door and Byakuya got interrupted.

He released the kidou and stepped to the door. Upon opening it he came face to face with Hinamori Momo and his unseated officer Rikichi. Of course he knew what they wanted so he let them in, sealing the room again with the kidou.

"Sit down. We were about to discuss the plan to find Abarai." He told them sitting down on his spot.

"We are sorry to interrupt, please continue Kuchiki-taichou." The small girl said, both politly bowing.

"It is fine, you're timing was quite good, so I don't have to explain again." The raven-head said, now assessing the new information.

"Now we are 14 people to search for Abarai. I advise to part into groups of 3 persons." "But that doesn't divide right, Byakuya" Ichigo interrupted him, causing Byakuya to raise an ever dignified eyebrow.

"Of course it doesn't Kurosaki, believe me when I tell you that I am able to make the simplest math. If you would be so kind to let me continue? That would be pleasant." The raven-head said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Uhm, yeah sure… go on." The substitute said, dumbfounded.

"Like I said we are 14 people and we will divide into groups of 3 persons, that leaves 2 of us without a group. Those two would be Ukitake-san and Kyouraku-san, they will stay in Seireitei." "WHAT?! How can you let them stay here? They are way too powerful to be left here." Again Ichigo interrupted.

Now Byakuya nearly lost his temper, how dare that human interrupt him? HIM, of all people?

Ukitake sensing Byakuyas short fuse tried to interfere: "Ah, please Ichigo-kun let Byakuya-kun finish his plan, then we can always put our two cents into it, right?" he asked with his ever polite smile.

"Huh, yeah sure." Ichigo gave in.

"Like I said we will divide and two of us will stay in Seireitei, Ukitake-san and Kyouraku-san to be exact. I thought of them, because one: Ukitake-sans health might be hindrance in the search, two: they can distract the soutaichou from us, while we search for Abarai and three: they make a research in the libraries about Abarai, who he associated while in the academy and out of the academy. The others will be in groups of three, I will announce now:

Zaraki, Madarame, Ayasegawa  
Hisagi, Kira, Kurosaki  
Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Hinamori  
Myself, Rukia and Rikichi

Every group will search one part of the Rukongai:

Zarakis group will search the north, Kurosakis the east, my group the south and Hitsugayas the west." He ended his explanation.

"Why can't I be in your group Byakuya? I want to search with you and Rukia." Ichigo complained.

"That, Kurosaki, would be insufficient. As you may have recognized in every group is a taichou or in your case a taichou level Shinigami, owning Bankai or coming close to it" he said looking from Madarame to Zaraki and back.

"Tch. You know Kuchiki-hime, that is quite the idea you have here." The giant said with admiration.

"Arigatou Kenpachi, but it seems I am not quite done. We need to prevent ourselves from being detected, we have to look like commoners. Meaning we can't wear haori and Shihakushou also we have to hide our zanpaktou, that would be a difficult feat for you Kurosaki, but you have to. We can't be detected or the whole plan will fail. Furthermore we can't search in regular times. That would just draw attention to us and I am sure whoever has Abarai will make sure to keep it that way. So we not only need to take different times between the groups but also from day to day." Byakuya finished his plan, thinking if he may have forgotten something.

"Yare Yare, quite the plan you have here Kuchiki-kun." Shunsui said, admiring Byakuyas ability to differ plans when new situations arrived.

"Uhm do you even have commoner clothing Byakuya?" the orange-head asked, eyes narrowing.

"Unfortunately not, but I will take same of Abarais clothing. That I won't be detected easily, his clothes should hide me quite good." the raven-head said, not sensing the strange looks he received from some of the assembled persons.

"What about new found information kuchiki-taichou? And uhm... What should we even search for?" Shuuhei asked.

The raven-head nodded, thinking. "We need a place where we can gather our input. I must admit, I have right now no idea where that could be. As for what we search: Everything. Reiatsu traces of Abarai even if it is faint can help us, maybe we find some of his blood. We need to gather everything that could be of help. And don't forget, that Abarai comes from Inuzuri, if need be he can be very stealthy so keep your eyes open."

"The sakura tree on the hill in front of the sixth division." Rukia said with a sad smile. "It is Renjis most favourite spot. There is a small whole high in the tree he used as a storage." She told them eyes nearly getting teary, so she tried to hide it with her hair.

"Why would that idiot use a tree as a storage?" Ichigo asked incredulous.

"Hm right, I remember Abarai often sitting in there, sometimes evening sleeping. That is a very good idea Rukia, we will do so." Byakuya said nodding his agreement.

"And when do you want to start Byakuya-kun?" Ukitake asked.

"It would be best to start as soon as possible. I think it would be best to start tomorrow morning."

And with that all nodded and departed to take a good night rest.

* * *

Renji on the other hand hadn't the luxuary of a good night rest. Sure he could sleep wherever and whenever he wanted, but that was just ridiculous…

He was still chained to the ceiling, his whole body sore due to his captor and now rapist. At least the man released the Kidou that bound his ankles, although that wasn't as reassuring as he hoped it would be.

And then the red-headed remembered something.

That strange man had a knife, but he went without it. So where was that damn knife? If he found it he could at least make an attempt to get off the ceiling. Sure he wouldn't get those cuffs of, they were reiatsu suppressing and unfortunately he knew that they only could be released when in contact with reiatsu. So go figure, that Fortuna wasn't on his side.

Nevertheless the red-head wasn't one to give up, at least not now anyways.

And fuck his taichou and mentor was Kuchiki fucking Byakuya! All he really learned he learned from that man, fuck the academy with their theoretical bullshit. You learn only on the battlefield.

And so he tested the ceiling. It wasn't really stable, to his luck with some force he would be able to cause the chain to get off from the ceiling and so he tested the waters.

But the red-head really was an unlucky fellow. As he struggled with the chains an unmasked man entered, hearing the clatter of the chains.

_'Yeah my luck… that fucker positioned guards. Well Abarai you have to think and that quick!'_

"Oi, what cha doing?" the guard asked. "Oh nothing, just trying a new position these cuffs aren't that comfortable ya know? Maybe you could help me." He really hoped the man was as stupid as he thought.

"Ah ne, boss said ya dangerous even withou ya reiatsu." And with that he remained at his position in front of the door.

_'Oh damn. Well at least he let me be, so there still is hope, right? I just have to get of that ceiling'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys leave a comment sometimes xD I would really love to know what you think of this story


	4. The Escape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being held captive for god knows how long and being raped for god knows how often Renji is fed up with his situation and attempts to escape, but will he succeed?  
> Meanwhile his friends console and reassure each other that they will find him and Byakuya gets a mysterious message from a hell-butterfly

Renji really got desperate. There was no way to call what time or day it was, he couldn't sleep, he was hungry and thirsty and that freak raped him every damn time he visited.

Just now it was the fifth time that creep raped him and he had no idea how long he was there, waiting until he could rape him again.

It was just his luck that the man decided to go out to take some fresh air. Renji made up his mind to try an escape.

 _'What could possibly go wrong? Sure the guy could find me and punish me, but I bet it would be nothing more. He won't kill me, no. He wants me for pleasure and dead I'm of no use. Well he could do that with me when I'm dead, but that is too disgusting even for him.'_ With that he put all his weight on the chains that held his cuffs.

He learned that this method was more effective in unfasten the chains, because it was the most soundless one.

Not even one minute later Renji was able to walk soundlessly trough the room, spotting the door he slowly opened it and with a well aimed hit on the back of the head the guard fell to the floor.

 _'Good, one down, but still one to avoid. Let's take a look. There is only one staircase. Fuck seems like I have no choice.'_ And with that he made his way up, hiding behind the nearest wall.

_'Hm, that went too smooth so far. Better keep my senses sharp.'_

After assessing his environment he was sure that the coast was clear.

He was in the middle of a small clearing, seemingly in one of the poorest districts in the Rukongai, judging by the sourinding shacks. Looking up into the sky he saw a beautiful full moon, by the position he could judge that it was midnight. Strangely not one owl was howling or any other sounds were coming from the woods.

"Hm, you sure are a special one, aren't you?" that voice said.

Eyes widening he turned to see the man that became his nightmare.

_'Fuck it! I can't fear him! What would taichou think? No. I have to fight him, only problem is just that I can't use my arms properly, but nevertheless I have to try!'_

With that he made a run towards his captor slamming his right shoulder into the man's stomach causing him to gasp and to stumble backwards. Renji regained his balance and attempted another assault, but the masked man was cleverer this time and avoided him just in time. He took a knife out of sleeve effectively cutting Renjis left upper arm, but not enough to leave a scar. Not being able to use his hands Renji now used his legs and feet trying to land a kick while spinning out of the range from the knife. The kick landed, but was not as strong as the red-head had hoped, because he concentrated more on his spin then the kick itself. Upon landing he didn't saw his enemy until the sound of shunpo behind him could be heard and got hit with the hilt of the knife directly on his forehead, causing him to pass out.

* * *

After waking up Renji was again chained to the ceiling _'Oh great… Not only am I AGAIN on that fucking ceiling, but my head hurts like a bitch.'_

"So you are awake again, hm? That was quite the act you put on there. To get off the chains and escape, that was admirable. Mind telling me how you did that?" the man asked while playing with the knife.

"Go fuck yourself. I'm not going to tell you anything." The red-head said, still bleeding on his upper arm.

"I'm afraid I have to deny your proposal, as I will be fucking you." Now that guy chuckled again.

Renji never left the knife with his eyes. "It was coincidence I ran right into you, ne?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Quite right. But I fear I have to punish you. What a pity."

And with that he made his way towards Renji. "Bakudo no yon: Hainawa" And with that Renjis whole body went rigid.

As he approached he played more with the knife and then put it on Renjis chest tracing the lines Zabimaru put on him, leaving open wounds all the way. Renji tried to not let any sound escape while his body got more and more cuts.

First only Zabimarus markings got cut but then the psychopath left all over his body wounds, no pattern just to make clear that Renjis action had consequences he had to face now.

The man got frustrated. The red-head wouldn't let even one sound came out, but that was what he wanted. He wanted to hear Renji scream, hear him plead, but nothing came. And so he cut somewhat deeper, but not deep enough to leave scars. No. he couldn't do that, he couldn't permanently damage that beautiful skin. He wouldn't forgive himself if he would.

And so, after nearly cutting every centimeter of Renjis skin, he stopped, admiring his work.

"And now think about what you did." He said, removing the hair-tie to watch that beautiful crimson mane spill all down his back merging with the red of his blood. "So beautiful." he whispered before leaving him alone again.

* * *

 

"Pfuh, it doesn't look like we're gonna find anything Juu-chan." The man said exhaling a breath full of frustration.

"Yeah I know. Abarai became popular after he befriended with Kira-fukutaichou. He didn't get into one fight, what really surprises me when I think about his character." Juushiro told his companion.

"I just wonder what Kuchiki-kun wants us to find exactly. He never had any enemies, not in the academy and not after graduating." Shunsui said, tiredness coloring his tone.

"Looks like it, but maybe the person who took him wasn't an enemy" the white-haired man speculated.

"Huh? Not an enemy? What do you mean with that Juu?" trust on Juushiro to irritate his partner more then he already was.

"I mean, Shunsui, when Abarai had no enemies the person who abducted him must be someone who had interest in him. What kind of interest we still have to figure out though." He explained desperate breath exhaling.

"Yare, yare. You mean something like unrequited love? If so it is difficult to find out who that could be." The brown-haired man said, closing the books and leaving with Ukitake the library.

* * *

 

"Fuck, three days and we still haven't found anything." An orange-haired boy complained to his companions.

"I just hope that we find Renji-san soon." The only unseated officer said.

"Uhm, say what was your name again?" Ichigo asked him.

"Oh, gomen nasai. I'm Rikichi, unseated officer in the rokubantai." He stated, head nodding in greeting.

"Ah, right. But what exactly are you doing here? You're only an unseated officer after all and the rest of our search parties are all taichous and fukutaichous." The substitute inquired, not sure what he should think of that shy boy.

"You see, Renji-san is my idol. I look up to him and someday I hope I could be just like him. He trains with me everday, so that Kuchiki-taichou might promote me to 20th seat someday. That is our goal, if I make higher that would be awesome, but we want him to promote me at least to 20th seat." he explained, eyes becoming shiny as he thought about his training with Renji.

"Hm, then it's understandable that you want to search for him. I think I would feel the same as you, if my mentor disappeared." Ichigo said and immediately regretting it as the image of one wicked Urahara Kisuke came into his mind. "Well when I think about it, I wouldn't search for my mentor." The carrot-top corrected himself.

Hisagi and Kira both chuckled at that while Rikichis mouth nearly dropped to the tabletop, not believing what he heard.

"Ah you don't have to look like that Rikichi-kun, Kurosaki-kuns mentor is none other than Urahara Kisuke. Your training with him was quite harsh, ne Kurosaki-kun? Renji always complained when he had to stay at his shoten." Kira tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah that creep Urahara always forced Renji to take care of the household. And as far as I know they teased him whenever he wanted or needed an extra portion to eat, calling him freeloader-san." Ichigo explained, then shaking his head at the cruelness of Urahara.

"Ah that's why Abarai always rushed home, when he comes back from the world of the living. Always telling me 'we talk later Shuu' or 'Not now Shuu, I'm busy' really, that Abarai. How can one person eat so much and not look like Omaeda?" Hisagi wondered.

"That's because he and Kuchiki-taichou train every day. Renji-san never gets the opportunity to look like Omaeda-fukutaichou because he has his excersise, with Kuchiki-taichou training him and renji-san training me." Rikichi said full of seriousness.

The other three watched him with big eyes.

"What? Renji-san always complains when the nibantai fukutaichou comes to us, delivering reports or such. So I thought that Omaeda-fukutaichou isn't working out much." He said, still irritate why they looked at him so funny.

"You know Rikichi… I can see why Renji likes you." Ichigo said smiling at him.

* * *

 

Byakuya made his way into his garden to watch the full moon.

He stood in the midst of it, surrounded by his beloved Sakura trees and in front of him, and under his favourite tree, the koi pond he loved to watch from time to time while sitting under the tree, but lately he felt lonely, wanting to share these silent and peaceful moments with someone. Although he would probably remain alone longer then he thought, not being able to fall in love again made it more difficult to satisfy that craving.

It was the third day that they searched for Renji and still not one group was able to find anything, not even the smallest traces of reiatsu.

No one dared to say it, but Byakuya knew what they were thinking. They thought Abarai was already dead.

He saw it the most in Rukia, she lost her determination and every step they took deeper into the Rukongai she became sadder, remembering her time with Renji.

_'Abarai is still alive, somehow I know it. We trained more since Kurosaki killed Aizen, Zanjutsu and Hakudo. He got so much better, I refuse to believe that he is dead. But somehow I got that strange feeling, that we need to find him fast.'_

While thinking and looking at the moon, Byakuya didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"Oh Nii-sama, you're still awake?" Rukia asked him

"So it seems." Was his solitary reply.

"Do you think that we can still find him?" she asked, looking at her brother with sad eyes.

Byakuya now looked at the reflection of the moon in his koi pond.

"I do hope so Rukia. Though I think we need to hurry, the fifth day of his disappearance is coming and we don't know what is happening to him. To search every district strikes me as useless now, we need to narrow down our search." After saying just that one of the kois disturbed the surface with a jump, causing the reflection of the moon to shatter.

While he was speaking a hell-butterfly appeared and landed on his fingertip, revealing its message when he finished speaking:

_"Byakuya-sama the council of elders demands your attendance in tomorrow mornings meeting. It is of short notice, but it concerns the search for your fukutaichou. You should know in advance Byakuya-sama that not all members approve of it, but that you have some on your side. Of course would it be an official meeting you would have been informed earlier, keep that in mind. I will meet you at dawn at the gates of your manor."_

After the message was given the butterfly disappeared into the night.

"Was that head councilor Kazuhiro?" Rukia asked her brother with wide fearful eyes.

"So it seems, but don't be afraid Rukia, he is one of a few council members that support me. He sent me this message to let me know, that they plan something without my knowledge. So you see we needn't be afraid of him. I won't be able to go with you to search for Abarai, take Kurosaki with you tomorrow." He reassured his sister, watching the surface of his pond calming down and the moon resuming his reflection.


	5. still hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Byakuya meets with Kazuhiro to go to the meeting Ichigo meets up with Rukia and Rikichi to search for Renji.  
> Shunsui and Juushiro are in the meantime investigating Renji's home and find something they didn't expect.
> 
> Renji on the other is getting fed up of this situation, when a sudden thought struck his mind and he tries to connect with Zabimaru.

Byakuya woke early this morning, already anticipating what information Kazuhiro was going to give him later.

His cousin was really reliable when it came to scheming in the council. As head councilor he needn't do that, but he did so, because they were friends since childhood.

Kazuhiro came close to a brother for Byakuya, one reason he could trust him unconditional.

And then he remembered Kazuhiros last request, more his only request.

* * *

_"Byakuya-sama, may I speak to you for a moment?" his cousin asked him._

_"Of course, and how often do I have to tell you that Byakuya is just fine, cousin?" the clan-head asked a small smile gracing his features._

_"Ah sure, forgive me." He said fully smiling at his clan-head. "I wanted to ask you if, uhm, well… please give me your blessing for marrying Nakamura Daisuke." he stammered kneeling down and bowing in front of Byakuya._

_"Oh? Nakamura Daisuke? Isn't he the heir of their clan?" Byakuya inquired._

_"Yes he is, but they're willing to accept our union, if the Kuchiki clan accepts as well." now he sat in seiza._

_"I see. But how come you decided to marry him and not a woman?" he asked curious to hear the reasoning of his cousin._

_"I just fell in love with him. We know each other for some time now and lately we enjoyed the company of one another more, so we tried a kiss, just to see what we would feel. Since then we've been in a relationship secretly and want to marry. So if would give me your blessing I would always be in your debt." He said again bowing._

_"You will never be in my debt Kazuhiro. I will give you my blessing, if it is what you want, but we still have to tell the council." He said frowning at what would come._

_"Ah you see Byakuya, I already have the agreement from council, your opinion is the only one that decides it, but since you are okay with it, I'm glad and you can always count on me."_

* * *

 

After breaking out of his reverie Byakuya took one last glance at Renjis coat, that hung on his closet and made his way out of the manor.

Upon leaving he was greeted by a man that was slightly taller than he himself, with hip-length midnight black hair, bound into a high pony tail and flowing down his back, two chin length strands falling in his face.

He wore a beautiful blue Kimono with some black flower pattern and a black obi. His attire didn't declared him at first glance as nobility, only a further look could tell that, but then again Kazuhiro never was one to make his heritage well known like other from their clan.

Azure blue eyes looked at Byakuya and he greeted him with a smile.

"Ohayou Byakuya, good to see you." He was welcomed.

"Good morning Kazuhiro. I assume you are faring well?" he asked when they started to walk towards the council hall, what would take them some time when normal walking instead of using shunpo.

"Ah yes Daisuke and me are fine. Actually we are thinking about adopting a child." Kazuhiro said, beaming all over his face.

"Oh? How come?" Byakuya asked genuinely interested.

"Ah we want kids running around our own manor, but seeing as we are both men own kids aren't an option so we figured: Why not adopt children from the Rukon and give them better lives? I mean they're not at fault for being born there so we might as well support them as good as we can." He stated.

"That is a very wise decision. It really is not surprising you became head-councilor despite your young age." The Kenseikan clad man declared.

"You know as flattered as I am, but you are clan-head my friend, and you are actually somewhat younger than me." He countered still smiling at his campanion, earning a small smile from Byakuya.

Now that they were out of hearing they could talk about more serious things.

"I trust the other council-members aren't aware of my sudden attendance?" Byakuya asked, eyes narrowing.

"Of course not, they simply would change the time of the meeting just to leave you out of it. How could I let that happen?" he answered, eyes, too, narrowing and transforming from friendly and azure blue to furious and taking the color of a dark royal blue.

"What exactly is it they want to discuss without me?" he asked eyes nearly storming.

"I will be honest with you. Some of them want to see you fall down. They want someone else as clan-head and they think that your search for your fukutaichou proves them right. You do have support on your side, you know that, being the reason the meeting should take place without you." His cousin explained.

"They don't want me there so they can overthrow me. You were right to inform me that late yesterday." The currently clan-head said.

With that they reached the council hall.

* * *

 

The council hall of the Kuchiki clan was more a house than a hall.

It was divided in several rooms.

First was the entrance hall, on the walls were portraits of former clan-heads in full regalia. After that room was the lobby of the actual meetings. On left and right side of the lobby were halls leading to restrooms and several bedrooms, in case the meetings took longer than anticipated.

While the entrance hall and lobby were showing the luxury and status of the clan the meeting room was quite simple.

In spite of its extent the room was only furnished with a huge table, fitting all 10 members, and seats to take place on.

The floor was furnished with simple tatami mats and plain walls; no one really knew when the walls would be decorated.

Already on the table were 8 members seated, waiting for the 9th to arrive.

"Can't he read the clock? Let's just begin the meeting." One of them said.

"No. We will wait until Kazuhiro-san arrives, he should be here shortly." After another said that the door swung open and two men entered.

"Pfuh. I hope I'm not late. AH! And look who I ran into." Kazuhiro exclaimed taking his place at the table, while the eyes of the other members widened upon seeing their clan-head.

"I will overlook your insolence of not informing me of this meeting now, but I won't do so another time." Byakuya said taking his place at the head of the table, directly opposite from Kazuhiro, who now had a mischievous expression on his face.

"What a surprise to have you here Byakuya-sama, we didn't expect you to join us." One of them said, looking with pure hostility at his clan-head.

"What made you think I wouldn't come to meeting of our council Naraku-san?" the raven-head asked.

"You certainly are busy now searching for that fukutaichou of yours, putting that above the interests of your own clan." He spat at Byakuya.

"I don't see how the troubles of the Gotei 13 concern this council anyway. I didn't neglect my duties for the clan or those for the Gotei." Byakuya knew of course where this was going, Kazuhiro didn't tell him for nothing.

"You put that filthy mongrel above your clan! How dare you say that this doesn't concern us!" Now Naraku was standing and roaring at him.

'Enough is enough.' Kazuhiro thought.

"As head of council I ORDER you to sit down Naraku. This meeting was your idea and I won't tolerate that behavior of yours." Now he was standing too and glaring at Naraku. Stormy dark royal blue eyes meeting ice cold white orbs.

"Fine. Then have it your way Kazuhiro, but don't complain when our clan goes down." With that the scarred, white skinned man sat down.

"Good. Now that that's settled let's start this meeting properly, shall we?" Kazuhiro asked, already exhausted, and the meeting was just about to start.

* * *

 

"Oi! Rukia! Why am I going with you today?" Ichigo asked as he reached his friend.

"Nii-sama has a council meeting and must attend, so he wanted you to join us." The raven-head said.

"Ohayou Kurosaki-san." Rikichi greeted him.

"Huh? Oh hi Rikichi. Uhm Rukia? Aren't such meetings organized and known?" he asked dumbfounded why Byakuya didn't tell him earlier.

"Dumbass. Nii-sama got the message yesterday evening so he didn't know. Let's just continue with our search. We need to find Renji." The small girl said and walked ahead of them.

"You heard her, let's go Rikichi." And with that they made their way into the Rukongai.

* * *

 

"So you really want to investigate Abarais home again?" Shunsui asked his fellow taichou.

"I don't see what else we possibly could do. Our research didn't come up with anything so we need to search here. I know that our chances are low, but we have no choice Shunsui." Juushiro said, while walking into Renjis home.

The place looked the same like every time.

Surprisingly all was cleaned and very neat and tidy, something neither would have suspected from the red-head.

On the wall where beautiful paintings of something that looked like a jungle, resting under the tropical trees laid a white nue with black stripes adorning his upper body or what would be his upper body anyways.

"Didn't know Abarai is a painter." The brown-haired man said, clearly admiring the work.

"Me neither, those are really beautiful, but we need to search Shunsui." Ukitake reminded him.

"Ah right, but I will ask Abarai, if he could make one with Katen Kyoukotsu, after he fully healed of course." With that his mind was set.

Juushirou made his way towards the resting Katana, which still laid on his stand.

"You must be lonely Zabimaru. It's a pity that you can't tell us where to find your master." He said, stroking the hilt of the blade.

"I will start now Shunsui, so please take a step back." The white-haired man said.

"Waves become my shield! Lightening become my sword! Sougyo no Kotawari!" and with that he released his Shikai.

"Let's see what I can find." He said while bringing the tips of both blades into the ground sucking the remaining reiatsu into both blades.

With closed eyes and fully concentrated he gave the status of his find: "I can feel Abarai-sans reiatsu, Hisagi-fukutaichou, Ichigo-kun and Byakuya-kun, but nothing other."

"Hm, meaning whoever got him was sure we would investigate so he concealed himself the whole time he made his way towards Abarai-kun and while taking him away from us. That really is bad news Juu-chan."

* * *

 

For Renji it couldn't possibly get worse than it was now.

Not only was he still chained to the ceiling, he doubted that would change anytime soon, in addition his whole body was sorer than yesterday.

His escape clearly failed, resulting in him getting punished and then raped again.

If he thought that guy wasn't gentle the first times he took him he certainly was wrong.

Now not only did his whole body sting from the cuts but from his whole was cum and blood leaking, add to that his breathing difficulty due to his gag. Oh but that wasn't the only things that bastard did the last night.

Nope, he took Renjis failed escaped as a good opportunity to land the one or other hit at him bruising his already abused skin.

Now he hung there. Totally beaten up, bloody and covered in cum.

_'Uh… I need to get out of here, but I have no idea how. Even if I was free to move I simply couldn't, the fucker made a good job here. I'm getting weaker every passing day, damn. I don't even know how long I'm here. What would taichou do? Oh yeah… He wouldn't get in such a mess. I really do miss them all, wonder if they search for me. But who is this guy? I know he was the one who send me these flowers, but I don't know more… I didn't see him and he transformed his voice with a device and don't even start with reiatsu… I simply suck at that but without my own reiatsu I don't even need to try. WAIT! I know! I just have that bit reiatsu I have available.'_

With that he tried to raise as much Reiatsu as he could, forming a brief connection with Zabimaru, who got Renjis location.


	6. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Shuuhei and Izuru meet up to discuss further actions of their search group and Byakuya is stuck in a council meeting Renji and Zabimaru connet briefly. That caused the zanpakutous reiatsu to raise and shortly after everyone finds themself in Renji's home.  
> The given message makes it possible for Byakuya, Kazuhiro, Rukia, Ichigo and Rikichi to finally find Renji, but will it be in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _'xxx'_ \- Shinigami thoughts _**'xxx'**_ \- zanpakutou thoughts
> 
> "xxx" - Shinigami speach **"xxx"** \- zanpakutou speach (later chapters)

Shuuhei couldn't believe it…

It was now the 5th day since Renji disappeared and not one group had found him.

Granted he expected nothing else from Zaraki's group… the only one any good at Kidou was Yumichika and he was too afraid of losing his position because of that ability, which in Shuuhei's mind was absolute nonsense.

But that not even Kuchiki-taichou's or Hitsugaya-taichou's groups found a trace surprised him.

And now he sat in his apartment and drank sake out of frustration. ' _I needed so badly to speak with Renji… and that ass just disappears. Okay he isn't at fault, but that makes my situation no less irritating. Uh, he is the only one I can talk to about this stuff and now he's gone. Great,'_  he thought in dismay.

' _ **I can't believe you really are my master, you of all people,'**_  sounded an echoing voice in Shuuhei's mind.

' _What do you want now Kazeshini?'_  add to his already bad mood his disrespectful zanpakutou and Shuuhei was ready to drown in sake.

' _ **What do I want? I only want to remind you when you are being stupid as you now are. You know you could solve your problem alone. You don't need the master of that baboon,"**_  now Kazeshini really got furious, something Shuuhei didn't experience often.

' _What's your problem with Renji? He is a good friend of mine and I thought you zanpakutou respected each other,'_  drunk or not, such things always got his attention.

' _ **Tch, and what are you dreaming about at night? As if we respect each other. Take Gegetsuburi for example, no one likes him, because he is a selfish bastard**_ _ **who thinks he is the best of all despite being lazy and eating constantly; oh yeah and he's a weak dumbass. Tobiume and Haineko want the attention of Hyourinmaru and Senbonzakura; dunno what they want from them, they're not as great as everyone thinks. And then there is that damn baboon. How I hate him. He is all high and mighty, because he marked his master and gave him Bankai, pfff I could do that too if I wanted,'**_  with that Kazeshini's ranting suddenly ended.

' _Yeah why don't you want to give me Bankai and your markings?'_  Shuuhei inquired.

' _ **Why should I? You haven't earned it. Dunno why that baboon gave that rat Bankai and his markings though,'**_  he replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Shuuhei on the other hand felt like crying,  _'Okay, I know that we have some issues, but what exactly is your problem with Zabimaru? You really hate him because he gave Renji Bankai?'_

' _ **Are you dumb? I couldn't care less who gives their master Bankai and who doesn't. The baboon just annoys me, every time I challenge him to a fight he is always winning and he is not even fighting 1:1…'**_  Kazeshini complained, not knowing how his master couldn't understand him.

' _So basically you're jealous of Zabimaru?'_  Shuuhei asked his zanpakutou, close to being mentally exhausted.

' _ **WHAT?!'**_  Kazeshini screamed in his mind, causing him to nearly drop his cup.

' _ **Why should I be jealous of him? He is only good at fighting because he has two heads! You know how great I would be if I had two heads? And then his master trains nearly every day with him, why can't you be like that, heh?'**_  now Kazeshini resumed his ranting.

' _Zabimaru has two heads because he is a nue, deal with it. And why would I train with you, when the only thing you want is to cut my hand off? You know, just shut up, I can't take that shit of yours anymore,'_ Shuuhei countered and cut their mental link for now, really he had had enough of this and Kazeshini had nearly caused him a headache.

Suddenly a knock sounded on his door, so he made his way to open it. The person that greeted him caused him to nearly drop his jaw.

"Izuru? What are you doing here?" Shuuhei asked absolutely irritated.

"Hello Shuuhei, I just wanted to discuss with you our next steps in finding Renji-kun," Izuru said, his ever present awkward smile in place.

"Oh, yeah come on in," he said while making space for Izuru to enter.

After entering Shuuhei's living room Iuzuru immediately spotted the sake bottles.

"You've been drinking this early?" he said with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, I have lot in my mind lately…" Shuuhei said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hm, you seem quite sober though," the blonde said while mustering his friend.

"Yeah thanks to Kazeshini… he was so kind to annoy me until I was sober again," the raven-head said, exhaling a breath of exhaustion.

"Oh that really sounds like him. What a pity that we don't get along as well with our Zanpakutou as Renji-kun," Izuru said, looking with sadness at Wabisuke.

"Ah Kazeshini complained about them too, don't know what his problem is, but never mind that, let's concentrate on our search," Shuuhei said while sitting down on one of his cushions.

"Right; I think we should search from the 80th district and go into higher districts we haven't searched yet." Izuru suggested.

"Huh? Why? You think that will help?" Shuuhei asked skeptical.

"I don't know, but I have the feeling that Renji is in one of the outer districts," just as Izuru finished that sentence they felt a spike of Zabimaru's energy coming from Renji's home.

With wide eyes they grabbed their respective zanpakutou and rushed to Renji's apartment.

* * *

Both Juushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyouraku's eyes widened when they felt the brief spike of Zabimaru's energy.

"What happened? Juu was that because of Sougyo no Kotawari?" Shunsui asked frantically.

"No. Sougyo no Kotawari didn't even touch Zabimaru and don't forget that no one can enter Abarai-san's inner world," the white-haired man said.

In that moment Kira and Hisagi stormed into the apartment, out of breath.

"Ukitake-taichou! Kyouraku-taichou! What happened here? Why did Zabimaru's reiatsu spike so suddenly?" Hisagi asked.

"We don't know for certain, but we didn't have any influence on it," Kyouraku answered them.

"Meaning the only reason is because Abarai-kun was able to raise his reiatsu," Juushirou told them.

* * *

"Naraku what exactly was the reason you called for this meeting?" Kazuhiro asked him.

"You know that quite well, but if you want me to say it so be it. I request we vote for a new clan-head," the scarred man said, evilly grinning at Byakuya.

"And why do you recommend that Naraku? I can't start a vote without a proper explanation," the head of council reminded him.

"I think we need a new clan-head, because our current leader clearly seems to take commoners as more important than his kin," Naraku said looking at Kazuhiro.

"Naraku I'm tired of your games, just elaborate on your opinion, so we can discuss this," Kazuhiro already was exhausted from their previous arguing that he just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible to go back in the arms of his lovely husband.

"As you wish; our head of clan has been searching the last days for his fukutaichou, who is a commoner, instead of taking care of our clan. So I advise this council to vote in a new clan-head," he sneered at Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama do you want to justify your actions?" Kazuhiro asked looking with a mischievous expression at Byakuya.

"Of course, although I despise repeating myself, it can't be helped. It is true that my fukutaichou is of common heritage and grew up in the Rukon, Inuzuri to be precise, but nevertheless he is my fukutaichou and therefore it is my duty to search for him. I never neglected my duty to my clan, as you can see I am here now, but neither do I intend to neglect my duty to the Gotei 13. The heritage of my fukutaichou is just an opportunity for you to oppose me and to remove me from my position as clan-head. You wouldn't oppose me if it was someone of noble blood who was my fukutaichou. So I suggest we stop this farce and get back to our daily duties," Byakuya said with stern eyes, seeing appreciation in Kazuhiro's gaze.

"Ah it seems our clan-head is quite right. I think it is safe to say, that the Kuchiki clan has the most competent clan head of all the noble houses, but nevertheless we will vote now. Those of you who want a new clan-head shall raise their hands," Kazuhiro said looking at all council members.

Naraku was the first to raise his hand, followed by 3 other members.

"Good, and now those of you who want Byakuya-sama to stay as clan-head may raise their hands."

To Naraku's dismay 6 members raised their hands, including Kazuhiro and Byakuya.

"Very well, with that the decision is obvious. Byakuya-sama will stay in the position as clan-head. Seeing as this was the reason this meeting was called I dismiss you," Kazuhiro declared.

With that the members made their way out of the hall.

The only ones remaining were Byakuya and Kazuhiro, who waited to talk until they made their way to the Kuchiki manor.

"That went smoother than I hoped," Kazuhiro said.

"Indeed, but I keep wondering why you had that mischievous expression cousin," Byakuya told his companion.

"Ah you see I have a little plan in store for our Naraku, but for this to be successful I need him to scheme a bit more," Kazuhiro said with a sadistic expression.

"You want to remove him." It wasn't meant as a question and Kazuhiro knew that so he only nodded his head.

In that moment a hell-butterfly made its way to Byakuya and landed on his finger to reveal its message: " _Byakuya-kun you should come immediately to Abarai-san's home. We need to show you something,"_  Ukitake's voice sounded.

"Hm, I should go now. It's usually important when Ukitake-san sends a hell-butterfly," Byakuya said, now eyes narrowing out of concern.

"Shall I come with you?" Kazuhiro asked him.

"That would be very good," Byakuya nodded and made his way to Renji's home using shunpo, closely followed by Kazuhiro.

 

* * *

When they arrived at Renji's apartment the whole living room was full of people.

All of the search parties Byakuya had declared some days ago were standing in a half circle in front of Zabimaru's stand.

"What is going on?" Byakuya asked frowning.

"Ah, Byakuya-kun, it's good that you came this fast. You should take a look at this," Ukitake said nodding towards the floor in front of Zabimaru's stand.

Byakuya's eyes widened when he saw the four huge Kanji for '80' and 'blood' on the floor.

"80 and blood?" Kazuhiro asked them irritated.

"We don't know what to make of this; well we have some ideas but aren't sure," Ukitake told them.

"Uhm, who are you anyway?" Ichigo asked the newcomer, his group came shortly before Byakuya and were informed by Kyouraku.

"Ah gomen nasai, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Kuchiki Kazuhiro, head of council," he introduced himself.

"The message seems to be clear. Abarai is in the 80th district and we have to search for his blood," Byakuya suddenly spoke.

"That's what we thought too," Kyouraku said, his eyes never leaving the noble.

"But how came the message here?" the clan-head asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Zabimaru's reiatsu suddenly spiked and when it vanished again this was there. We assume Zabimaru got Abarai-san's location and left us this as a message where to find his master," the white-haired senior taichou explained.

"So it seems. Then we will," Byakuya suddenly got interrupted by Senbonzakura.

' _ **You don't need to search the northern district Byakuya-sama, I can feel from this writing that Zabimaru left us this as a last hint. I believe he wanted to say more but wasn't able to. I advise to search east, south and west.'**_

' _Why would Zabimaru tell us which districts not to search instead of telling us directly where exactly?'_  he asked his zanpakutou.

' _ **That would be a quirk of his. He likes to play and make riddles. I was only able to tell you this because I'm well acquainted with this,'**_  Senbonzakura replied.

' _But why would he do that when he knows the life of his master is at risk?'_  Byakuya inquired not understanding this zanpakutou at all; he was just like his master… absolutely irritating.

_**'Because he is confident of course. He trusts that it will be easy for you to find him now, but you have to hurry nevertheless,'**_  Senbonzakura reminded his master and ended their conversation.

"Byakuya?" Kazuhiro asked his cousin.

"Senbonzakura says not to search the northern district. We are 15 now we will divide anew: Ukitake with Kyouraku, Hisagi, Kira, and Hinamori. Zaraki with Ayasegawa, Madarame, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya. Myself with Rukia, Rikichi, Kurosaki, and Kazuhiro. Ukitake's group searches the east district, Zaraki's the west and we the south," Byakuya ordered.

And with that they made their ways.

* * *

' _I hope Zabimaru was able to give them this message. I can't take this any longer. Gomen nasai taichou… Rukia…. my friends,'_  with that one single teardrop fell to the ground and Renji's eyes fell closed.

* * *

Byakuya's group reached the border of the southern 80th district.

"We need to search for blood traces; they might be too small so keep your eyes sharp," Byakuya ordered them.

They searched every direction they could and it took them some time, but then suddenly Kazuhiro exclaimed, "Byakuya! I think I found something."

All rushed to his side and took a look, and true to his word there was dried blood, leading a trail to a small rundown shack.

They drew their Zanpakutou and made their way in. The only thing there was a small staircase leading down into the basement.

Cautiously they made their way downstairs and spotted four guards. The Shinigami were quick to knock them out, apparently the guards weren't paying much attention to their surroundings.

Kazuhiro opened the door and then all their breathing stopped.

All eyes widened; from the ceiling hung a naked red-head, covered in blood and cum, and he wasn't breathing.

 


	7. The Rescue and finding oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Renji Byakuya makes his way to the fourth division, hoping that he isn't too late and that the red-head can be saved.  
> Renji has his own battles to fight, will he regain everything?  
> and what will Unohana reveal to Byakuya?

They stood there, stunned.

They had expected Renji to be in bad condition, but this was even worse…

Rukia dropped to her knees, tears welling in her eyes. Her chest hurt so much she couldn't take another second until she screamed, "RENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

That brought Byakuya back into the here and now; he was the first to really react. He took his haori from his shoulders and tried to conceal as much of Renji's body as he could, while Kazuhiro removed the gag from the red-head and then separated the chains from the cuffs. The dropping body was easily caught by Byakuya.

The taichou couldn't believe that this was actually happening; he always hoped they would come in time to rescue the red-head. To be confronted with this terror was too much, but he endured for the sake of his sister.

And then he saw it, something one would only be able to see when close to the man he held in his arms. He was still breathing, and although it was not much, it was there.

Without a thought he ran out of the shack, the other four hot on his heels. They knew there was just one reason Byakuya would rush; Renji was still alive.

Upon leaving the shack Byakuya used the fastest shunpo he could, something even Yoruichi would be jealous of. His only goal was the fourth division, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

When he reached his destination he burst open the doors with only his reiatsu, not having enough time to actually open them the normal way; shocking one Kotetsu Isane and some patients.

Upon seeing what the raven-head held she immediately rushed to get her taichou.

While Isane was searching for Unohana, Byakuya made his way deeper into the division.

Not one minute after Isane's departure Unohana arrived in front of Byakuya, not even bothering with a stretcher this time. She took the red-head gently from Byakuya and brought him into the emergency room.

About then everything that had happened caught up with him and he steadied himself in an inconspicuous way against a wall, not even for a second shattering the image of his nobility. After regaining his breath he sat down in the waiting room, awaiting Unohana's news.

* * *

After nearly 30 minutes Rukia, Ichigo, Kazuhiro and Rikichi joined him. The tension in the room heightened with their arrival. While they waited for Unohana they were joined by rest of their search party.

* * *

They had waited for nearly two hours now and there was still no sign of Unohana-taichou. But then the door opened and Isane made her way to them.

"Abarai-fukutaichou is now stable, but Unohana-taichou still needs to examine him," she said with a smile.

That relieved all of them. "I guess when Unohana-taichou is done just few will be allowed to visit him, right?" Shunsui asked her.

"Hai. The maximum will be four people for now," Isane confirmed.

"Isane, what took so long?" Rukia asked with teary eyes.

"We needed to loosen the cuffs, which were reiatsu suppressing. We had to remove them piece by piece or else Abarai-fukutaichou would have been crushed, but you should let Taichou explain this to you." With that she made her way out to treat other patients.

"Four people, hm? How about we leave Byakuya-kun, Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-kun and Rikichi-san? We can visit Abarai-san later, when he is better," Ukitake more demanded than asked.

"Yes I think this will be best," Kyouraku agreed. With that the two senior taichous shooed the others out.

"I will take my leave now too Byakuya, I will inform your staff that you will be home late today," Kazuhiro said with gentle azure blue eyes, Byakuya just nodded at him, showing that he heard.

The remaining four tried to wrap their minds around what they had seen; everyone had feelings of guilt.

* * *

After another hour of waiting elapsed Unohana-taichou entered the waiting room and gestured for them to follow her. When they entered Renji's room Rukia was the first to rush to the bedside of the red-head.

Byakuya watched the still form of his fukutaichou. He looked normal again, skin fully healed, tanned and tattooed, but the raven-head knew that Renji had emotional scars to face.

Rukia grasped the much larger hand of the red-head, tears streaming down her face. "Baka Renji. Never leave us again, you hear? We were so worried, but Nii-sama found you at last. I can't imagine how it would be without you," she whispered between sobs.

Ichigo's heart broke when he saw this. Rukia had Renji back, now she would be happy again; there was no place for him.

"What is going to happen next Unohana-taichou? When will he awaken?" Byakuya asked his fellow taichou with seriousness.

"I will be honest with you Kuchiki-taichou; I don't know when he will wake up. That is totally up to him, but I advise all of you to visit him every now and then, it certainly will help him to know that there are people who care. Concerning the what: We simply have to wait and see. He was undernourished and dehydrated. It was a wonder that he was still alive and I have to say that your timing was perfect. Had you brought him in one minute later he wouldn't be with us anymore. Our first goal is for him to wake, and then he has to regain his strength. He is suffering from muscle atrophy, meaning he needs to rebuild them, but that can't happen overnight. Mostly Abarai-fukutaichou will need to be patient with himself," she explained.

"You said he was undernourished and dehydrated," Byakuya didn't need to say more, Unohana already understood.

"Hai. Currently we are drip-feeding him. When he wakes he will only be able to eat soup, and as he regains his strength he will be able to eat solid food again. Furthermore I think that he shouldn't stay in his home. I believe it's safe to assume that whoever had him will want him back," she told him.

"I understand. He will stay at the manor then, he will be safe there," Byakuya said, surprising not only Unohana and the others with his words, but mostly himself.

Unohana just nodded with a knowing smile.

* * *

It was all black. Everywhere he looked it was black, so depressing he wanted to scream but found himself unable to do so. He wandered about, searching for an exit and never finding one, but then there it was, something strangely bright, so bright that it blinded him. After getting used to it he went there hoping to find answers about where he was, but finding no one. And then there were voices. He couldn't make them out; only the words.

"Baka Renji. Never leave us again, you hear? We were so worried, but Nii-sama found you at last. I can't imagine how it would be without you," a female said.

Was that his name? Renji? And who was this woman and this Nii-sama? And where did they find him? He was more confused than ever. Then he was approached by a huge baboon. He hoped this monster wouldn't eat him, one never knew what to expect from such a beast.

" **You don't recognize us, do you?"**  a thundering voice sounded, causing him to flinch.

Did that beast say 'us'? And after a closer look he saw it, the head of a snake. After taking another look he was mesmerized by the beast. It really was beautiful. It had a strong body with white fur, adorned with black stripes and golden eyes that could look directly into your soul.

"Who are you?" he simply asked, hoping to get an answer.

" **You once knew us, but you can only know us again when you remember yourself,"**  there it was again that thunder-like voice.

What the...? Did that beast simply want to annoy him?

" **But it'ssssss good to sssssssee you again,"**  someone said with a hissing sound. Ah that surely was the snake, so the thunder was the baboon speaking?

"What do you mean I have to remember myself?" he asked them confused.

" **Eh? Are you dumb? Do you know your name?"**  again the snake… it really was disrespectful.

" **Hebi. Be quiet. Now isn't the time for this,"**  the baboon reprimanded the snake.

" **Hm if you want, then I will take a nap,"**  the snake spoke and lay down on the back of the baboon.

"My name? I don't know, well I'm not sure, but I think I'm….. Renji?" the man asked unsure.

" **You think so? What makes you think that?"** the baboon inquired.

"I… I don't know… That woman said something like 'Baka Renji'," he told him, frowning.

" **And with that you feel spoken to?"**  the beast wanted to know.

"Well somehow yeah… wait… uhhh," just then he became aware of the insult. The baboon had to chuckle at that, that really was just like his master, sometimes he just wasn't the sharpest blade.

" **So you are confident that your name is Renji?"**  the baboon asked again.

"Yeah…" he said timidly, but then somehow his resolve hardened, "Yes I am Renji, Abarai Renji."

After he said that he found ground under his feet. Now he was standing on beautiful soft green grass.

The baboon nodded his approval, waking the resting snake.

" **SSSSSo he got hissssss name back?"**  it asked to cap it all.

" **Isn't it obvious Hebi?"**  the thunder sounded again.

" **SSSeemsss sssso,"**  the snake responded.

" **That was very good for a start; you will see us again tomorrow, for now rest,"** the baboon thundered and vanished.

"WAIT! You can't…. go….now," Renji stammered, but it was too late, the beast had already disappeared.

"Oh at least the grass is soft enough to sleep on. I feel like I haven't slept for ages," he said while lying down and closing his eyes. He immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Rukia was still sobbing at the side of her best friend, while Byakuya took the position next to the door, just like his fukutaichou did when he laid there.

Ichigo took a seat on the other side of the bed and Rikichi was sitting in a corner, reading a book Renji had recommended for him to read; to improve his Zanjutsu, or more over a book which should help him to understand zanpakutous.

They grew at ease around each other, guarding their friend, when Rukia suddenly felt the hand she held tightening and Renji groaned. All eyes widened and looked at the red-head.

"It appears that he is fighting to come back to us, but we too have to be patient. He is weakened and we have to give him the rest he deserves," Byakuya reminded them.

' _Why did I have this feeling when I saw him hanging in that room? It was worse than the moment Hisana passed away, but why is that? Is it because I wasn't able to say my goodbyes? I don't know. I can't dwell on this. I have to help him to get well again. It is a long journey we have to go through. And I have to speak with Unohana-taichou, she wanted to tell me something but alone. I might as well go now,'_ Byakuya thought and stood up.

"Nii-sama? Where are you going?" Rukia asked with fear in her eyes.

"I'm just going to get some tea," Byakuya lied to her; Rukia needn't know what Unohana might reveal to him.

"Oh okay," she said, again watching her sleeping friend.

* * *

A soft knock sounded at Unohana-taichou's office door. "Enter," she told her visitor.

Byakuya opened the door and made his way into Unohana-taichou's office.

"Ah, Kuchiki-taichou; I expected you," she said with her motherly voice.

"I am sorry for intruding on your work, but I still have questions concerning my fukutaichou," he told her.

"Of course, please ask whatever it is you want to know," she said while gesturing to one of the chairs for him to sit down.

"You kept something from us and I want to know what it is," he said, frowning.

"I have to admit that I did, but I wanted only you to know. Rukia-san seems devastated enough and the same goes for your unseated officer. There is evidence that Abarai-fukutaichou was raped by another man, multiple times," she said, looking at Byakuya with a serious expression.

Byakuya's eyes widened ever so slightly. He couldn't believe this. His fukutaichou was raped? And they left him in the hands of his rapist for 5 days.

"Were you able to identify his assailant?" he asked, eyes closed, thinking.

"Unfortunately no. Whoever it was, was very capable of concealing himself to the fullest. You should be cautious when he wakes. He will be very jumpy, at least I expect him to be so. He needs to get used to gentleness again," she told him, assuming how Byakuya felt.

"Arigotou for telling me. I will be cautious. If you will excuse me I can't stay longer or Rukia will become suspicious," with that he excused himself and left her office.

' _I hope you figure out a way to help Abarai-kun to_ _trust other's again,'_  Unohana thought while watching him exit.

* * *

After leaving the office Byakuya made his way to get a cup of tea and returned to Renji's room, resuming his position at the door and calmly sipping his tea.

All the while he tried to figure out a way to earn Renji's trust again. He felt so miserable for failing his fukutaichou that he couldn't think and decided to think about this when Abarai woke and he could see how the red-head reacted.


	8. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji remembers himself now and has to face Zabimaru once again.  
> How will it end? Will Renji regain his former self or will Zabimaru win the fight and abandon him?

Something nudged him. At first he could ignore it, but then it got stronger. At last he was shoved so hard that he woke. Upon opening his eyes he looked into the golden ones of the baboon he met yesterday. "Why did you shove me?" he asked the baboon.

" **You wouldn't wake up,"**  was the simple answer.

"So? Have you any idea how fucking tired I was?" he asked him, raising an eyebrow.

" **I can imagine, but we have work to do,"**  he replied, of course he knew how tired his master was, but they needed to bring him back.

"Okay, fine. What exactly is it we have to do?" he had only known the beast a day, but strangely he felt like he could trust him unconditionally.

**"You need to remember yourself."**  It really sounded easy enough.

"Uh? I… need to remember myself?" he asked skeptically.

" **Yes. You weren't able to remember your name yesterday so it's safe to assume that you know nothing else."**

True to the baboon's words he really didn't know anything.

With wide eyes he asked the baboon, "You know, right? You know all the answers, but you can't tell me because it would be pointless. I have to remember myself. But how do I do that?"

" **You have to listen, and then you will remember,"**  with that he vanished.

"I have to listen? What should I listen to? There is nothing here," he said frowning.

* * *

"How is Renji today Nii-sama?" Rukia asked her brother while walking into red-head's room.

"He is the same as an hour ago, when you left," the raven-head replied while signing his paperwork.

Since Byakuya didn't want to leave the red-head's side, just to make sure he would be safe, his paperwork had to find its way to him. So it was that Unohana-taichou agreed to have a table brought for Kuchiki-taichou.

"You really think that pillow will help him?" Ichigo asked her skeptically.

"Don't know, but I don't see how it could harm him. And it's his favorite pillow. He will recognize it and that is all that matters Ichigo," she said, a smile coming to her face.

Ichigo couldn't stay mad at her when she was sporting that face, so he gave in, "Sure if you say so Rukia."

With a smile on her lips she exchanged the pillow with Renji's own.

* * *

"How is Renji today Nii-sama?" There was that woman again. Who was she? And he still wondered who that Nii-sama was.

"He is the same as an hour ago, when you left." That voice! He knew that voice and he even saw a face! It was the face of a beautiful man with black hair and even more beautiful steel grey eyes. He was so enchanted with the picture that he didn't follow their conversation. Internally cursing he tried to move his attention back to the discussion.

"Don't know, but I don't see how it could harm him. And it's his favorite pillow. He will recognize it and that is all that matters Ichigo," the woman replied to someone, but Ichigo?

He really doubted this beauty would be called Ichigo…no that couldn't be right.

The name Ichigo sounded vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't match it with a face; causing him more frustration. Why could he see the face of that man but not those of people whose names he already had? That made totally no sense at all!

But was that what the beast meant when he said he should listen? Well it's not as if he had anything better to do so he might as well continue with listening to them….

"Sure if you say so Rukia," that would be this Ichigo, but still no face, but at last he now knew the name of the woman; Rukia.

And then he smelled oranges… and… was that cinnamon? A strange combination, but it was great!

* * *

"Ohayou!" greeted one Kyouraku Shunsui, causing Byakuya to nearly jump out of his skin at the unexpected intrusion.

Regaining his composure, gods be blessed no one noticed that, Byakuya merely glared at him.

Shunsui, sensing something evil, turned and came face to face with Byakuya's famous death glare.

It was Shunsui's luck that Juushirou was close by and was able to defuse the situation before Shunsui could join Renji in the room as a patient.

"How is our Abarai-kun today?" the white haired man asked.

"Last night his hand moved a bit and he groaned. It is a sign that he is fighting," Byakuya told them

"Oh? That is great news! We should celebrate!" Shunsui said, taking a bottle of sake out of his Shihakushou.

"Don't mind him Kuchiki-kun, you know how he is," Ukitake said, trying to calm the raven-head down.

"I am aware, but this still is a hospital. He can indulge in this outside of the 4th division," Byakuya told him, resuming his paperwork.

"You know Shunsui… Byakuya-kun is kind of right. Put that bottle away," the white-haired man said.

"Aw… Fine, but later we will celebrate," Shunsui told Ukitake with a wink, causing Juushirou to blush.

* * *

Renji was still in total bliss, the grass was so soft and that smell just caused him to ignore the conversation he was supposed to listen to.

Until he heard, "Don't mind him Kuchiki-kun, you know how he is." He didn't know the voice that said it, but the name….

Kuchiki… where had he heard that? Thinking, he exerted his brain and then there it was. That face again…. Was that a sign? Surely, why else should he see that man again now?

Putting one and one together he figured the face he imagined belonged to that Nii-sama and obviously his name was Kuchiki, but there was more to this.

"SHIT! I should keep listening!" he exclaimed, hoping he didn't miss too much.

"You know Shunsui… Byakuya-kun is kind of right. Put that bottle away," he heard the same voice say.

And then it clicked. With widened eyes it all came crashing in on him at once. His head hurt. It hurt so much that he grabbed his skull and tightened his grip on his hair. The pain was too much to take in, but he had to endure it to remember all he once was and what he would be again.

Slowly but steadily all memories came back. Inuzuri, Rukia, Seireitei, the academy, his friends, how he defied his taichou, the reconciliation, the fight with Aizen; but to remember all this was not as painful as what was about to come now.

He remembered the last 5 days; his abduction, the abductor, the rape all came down on him, but he remembered now.

He could now face the white nue.

* * *

After Shunsui put his sake away they kept talking. Rukia told them all what Unohana had said yesterday.

"Yare yare, Abarai-san really had something going these past few days, wonder how he survived this long without any food and water," Shunsui said.

"Well when we were in Inuzuri Renji often gave those smaller and weaker than him his share. It was not rare for him to have no food. I wanted to give something from my meals, but he refused; saying I would need it more or I would never grow. That baka," Rukia told them, a small smile on her features.

"Seems like Abarai-san was able keep that ability for this whole time," Ukitake said, admiring the red-head now more than before.

' _I knew that it was tough to live there, but this…. No wonder he hated me for taking Rukia away from him. Renji… I wonder what else you had to endure back then. Hopefully he will open up to me,'_ Byakuya thought and then there it was.

Renji's whole body began to tremble.

Their eyes widened and they rushed to get Unohana.

* * *

"OI! Zabimaru! I'm ready. I remember all," the red-head screamed into the white void.

" **You really remember us, but you still don't have your Shihakushou back. You really think that you are ready to face us in this condition?"**  the baboon thundered at him.

"Tch, I was able to do so back in the academy, why shouldn't I be now?" Renji asked him, wolfish grin fully in place.

He was going to take Zabimaru back; NOW!

* * *

When Unohana-taichou entered Renji's room with them, they didn't believe their eyes.

Next to Renji lay Zabimaru's blade, in Shikai and glowing a threatening blood red.

' _How did Zabimaru get here?'_  Byakuya wondered.

The blade wasn't there when they left. So how come it was there now?

"It appears Abarai-fukutaichou is fighting to come back," the healer told them.

"What do you mean by that Retsu-san? Wasn't he fighting earlier?" Shunsui asked her.

"Oh, yes he was. But now he is really fighting. We should take our leave; I have the feeling that this could become nasty," she told her companions.

"I will stay," Byakuya said, never intending to leave his fukutaichou when he might need support.

"Kuchiki-taichou?" the 4th division taichou asked.

"Yesterday you told us, that he needs us. I will stay at the side of my fukutaichou as he did for me," the raven-head said.

"As you wish Kuchiki-taichou," the healer said, shooing the others out and leaving Byakuya alone with the red-head.

What Byakuya said was not the whole truth. Granted he felt like he needed to pay his debt back to his fukutaichou, but there was more to it. Something he couldn't tell them.

He simply wanted to make sure Renji was safe; since Unohana-taichou told him what had happened to Renji yesterday he feared that if he left him alone he would be harmed again.

And so the raven-head took a seat at the red-head's bedside.

* * *

"Bring it on Zabimaru," Renji said, taking his fighting stance.

The nue didn't need to be told twice. He charged at Renji with full speed, something for such a huge creature couldn't be normal.

Renji, anticipating this, dodged the attack just in time, not because he was slow, no. If he had dodged earlier the nue would have changed his course and would have gone after him.

After dodging, Renji only had to take care of the snake, and so he landed on the back of the nue, grabbing the snake and pinning it down on the back of the baboon. Now it got ridiculous… it became something like a rodeo-ride where the baboon tried to cast him off, but Renji wasn't that dumb, not in battle anyways. He held on tight to the snake, pinning it further onto the baboon's back; fangs gliding into the baboon's skin. Luckily for the nue the snake was able withdraw his poison just in time.

Renji knowing that it would be close for him now, just leaped from the back of the nue and landed only two meters behind the baboon.

" **I see. You haven't forgotten,"**  the baboon said.

"What do you take me for?" Renji asked with a wicked wolfish grin.

Now they charged at each other, the baboon showing is sharp fangs, ready to bite whatever he could get. Renji decided to try his luck… he never was that good at kidou, but he had no other choice.

"Hado no 31: Shakkahou!" he exclaimed while Zabimaru was able to sink his teeth into Renji's shoulder. That caused the kidou to land a direct hit, regardless if being successful or not.

With a loud bang Shinigami and nue separated from another sliding on the ground. When they stilled Renji's shoulder was bleeding briskly, but Zabimaru's chest wasn't any better. Both regained their composure and faced each other, breathing heavily.

"You want to continue?" Renji asked him, totally out of breath; it was just his luck his forehead got a cut upon landing on the ground.

" **No. We are done,"**  the baboon thundered.

" **It'sssss good ta have ya back,"**  the snake hissed.

With the acceptance of the nue the white void filled with beautiful tropical trees, among them banana and orange trees; a waterfall formed, water pooling in a little lake surrounded by rocks to lie on. The sky filled with a beautiful blue, the hot sun burning on Renji's skin; until it was covered by his Shihakushou.

"Glad to have you back Zabimaru," Renji said with a loving smile, although they annoyed him sometimes, he really loved them; they were the constant companions in his life after all.

" **We too are glad, but what do you intend to do now?"**  Zabimaru asked him.

Sitting down in the grass and letting his feet hang into the water Renji replied, "Dunno, guess we have to find the asshole that did this to me and take our revenge."

" **That'ssssssssssss what we wanted to hear bossssss,"**  the snake hissed at him, evil gold glinting in his eyes.

"Yeah, knew you'd love that. Guess I'll take my leave now," and with that the red-head vanished out of their sight.

* * *

After he sat down Byakuya felt the sudden spike of both reiatsus, but he was confident that his fukutaichou would deal with that baboon of his; after all he had done so in the academy, now wouldn't be a problem for him.

The spikes happened occasionally, but they were more than powerful. Maybe he underestimated his fukutaichou this whole time? Granted he was never confronted with the beast that lived in the blade, but this reiatsu really was menacing.

And so he sat there and waited for his fukutaichou to win this fight.

After nearly 30 minutes the reiatsu spike was higher than ever before and then he saw the gashes on Renji's shoulder and forehead. His heart skipped a beat at this, he'd hoped to guard Renji with his presence and now shouldn't it be in his power to protect him?

But then it all ended. The blade was sealed again and Renji's wounds healed, eyes fluttering open.

His first words for some days were, "T-Taichou? Is that you?"

* * *

Upon entering the shack, where he held his beauty, his blood began to boil. The guards were unconscious on the ground, the door wide open, and there was no red-head.

He searched the remaining reiatsu and his eyes narrowed into thin slits full of hatred, "So you took him from me, ne Byakuya? You will regret this, I swear!"


	9. Relocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji wakes up and is faced with concerned friends, one jealous Ichigo and a frightening Unohana.

After he left his inner world Renji's eyes fluttered open. There was something dark in the corner of his eye; upon turning he saw his taichou sitting at his bedside. He couldn't believe this. Why would his taichou be sitting there? And so, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, he asked him, "T-Taichou? Is that you?"

"Yes Abarai, it is me. Did you expect me to just vanish?" Byakuya asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Huh… leave it to his taichou to make the fear of losing your mind sound ridiculous. "Ah, no just wanted to make sure; I guess," he told him, avoiding his gaze.

"How much do you remember?" Byakuya asked him in a serious tone.

"I remember it all taichou; and I want him to pay," the red-head said, balling his fists and clenching his teeth.

"We'll work on that, but first you have to regain your strength," Byakuya told him, watching the reaction of the man beside him.

Renji's eyes widened. Surely his taichou hadn't said that they would work on that? He must have misheard. "I… I'm sorry taichou, I know how you hate to repeat yourself, but you just said, that you will help me with this?" the red-head asked, looking with utter disbelief at the raven-head.

"I certainly did so; and I don't see what problem there might be," Byakuya was so irritated by this man. How come he didn't get that? Or did the red-head simply not want him at his side? But they became friends over time… So why would the red-head not want him at his side?

Renji felt terrible. His taichou knew of his predicament, but why would he want to help? He wasn't even worth the attention that man gave him; a fukutaichou who can't protect himself… "You don't need to taichou. I can manage," Renji replied, determined to not drag his taichou into this.

"Oh? And do tell me how you intend to regain your strength all by yourself. I will help you with that and then we will face whoever did this. I won't tolerate backtalk Abarai. You will stay at the manor, just to be sure," he told his fukutaichou.

Renji couldn't believe it. He would stay at the manor? And his taichou was going to help him regain his strength? If he didn't know that this was indeed reality he would think otherwise. After losing his memories his taichou was the trigger to get them all back, that couldn't be without meaning, right? So he took this once in a million lifetime opportunity to be as close to this man as he could.

"Hai taichou. Whatever you deem as best," he replied, grateful for this opportunity to actually stay by his taichou.

A soft knock sounded and both men turned their gaze towards the door, where Rukia slowly entered; Ichigo, Rikichi and the three senior taichou following close behind.

"Hey Rukia. How are…uffff," Renji exclaimed as he got punched by her… on his recently healed shoulder.

"You have any idea how worried we were baka? Don't you dare do that ever again, you hear?" she told him, embracing him in a hug.

"Yeah sure, I won't do it again," he replied, petting her on the head.

"Baka… you always say that and look what happens…" she said, burying herself deeper into his chest.

Both Byakuya and Ichigo were hurt by that display; the only difference: Ichigo knew why, Byakuya couldn't explain it.

"Abarai-fukutaichou; it's good to see you conscious this early. How are you feeling?" Retsu asked him.

"Unohana-taichou. Uhm… I guess… you want to… tell me….something?" Renji asked timidly; sweat breaking out on his forehead like every time he saw Unohana-taichou.

"Mhm. Yes indeed. I wouldn't have expected you to come back to us this early, but regardless whether you feel alright you should stay in bed for at least two more days. I advise you to only eat soup for those two days; once you begin regaining your strength you can eat solid food."

"You are kidding, right? Only soup? But Unohana-taichoooooou I can't only eat soup, I'm gonna starve!" he complained.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, are you ignoring my orders?" she asked him threateningly.

Sweat formed on Renji's forehead, Unohana-taichou really was scary! "Ah…. No Unohana-taichou…. If you say soup is good, then it is," he said, nodding fervently.

"It is good that we came to an understanding, Abarai-fukutaichou; then I will see you again tomorrow," she said with her scary smile and exited the room.

"So I have to stay here for two more days?" the red-head asked exasperated.

"Yep, you have to baka," Rukia said to him, smirking.

"Why you…. always calling me baka," Renji fumed.

"Let her be akapain…you can be glad Unohana taichou didn't take Zabimaru," Ichigo said scowling at him.

"What's your problem Ichigo? Unohana-taichou knows that I need him to recover quickly, it's in her interest to get rid of me as soon as possible; and what is your problem with Rukia and me fooling around? You do that all the time," Renji said, scowling back.

Ichigo felt busted; true he always fooled around with Renji, but the fact that Renji and Rukia were joking bothered him. He wanted Rukia to only be with him and not with the other red-head. He was so jealous of Renji… Rukia was lying next to him now; she was always hiding in Ichigo's closet, but now she was lying next to Renji? That was totally unfair.

"Oi, midget, get off of my bed," Renji said and brought Ichigo back from his thoughts.

"Don't be an ass Renji let her be if she wants," Ichigo reprimanded him.

"What's gotten into you Kurosaki? I'm totally sorry for stressing you, but when you have issues with me spill it already, okay?" Renji really got furious, causing his zanpakutou to take on a soft red glow; clearly Zabimaru shared his opinion.

"Renji is right Ichigo. You are not yourself today; tell us what's bothering you so we can help," Rukia pleaded with him.

"It's nothing; well nothing you would care for anyway," the orange-head said, avoiding their gaze by looking out of the window and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kurosaki you are well aware that this is hospital. So I advise you to just tell us what's gotten into you or you should leave immediately," Byakuya began to speak now.

"Fine. Screw you then, I'm out," and with that Ichigo left them.

"He'll calm down Rukia, you'll see," Renji told her smiling.

"I think we should leave too, we have a lot of work to do or Yama-jii will have our ass," Shunsui said, clearly drunk; although no one knew when he was actually able to grab the bottle of sake.

Juushirou just nodded goodbye to them and made his way out of the 4th division, Shunsui following behind.

That just left the two Kuchiki and Renji.

"That was weird," Renji commented with a yawn; Rukia and Byakuya could only agree. "You know you can go if you want, I'm so… tired I wouldn't …. be …. good company…" the red-head told them and immediately fell asleep.

"Are you going to stay, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked her brother while jumping from the bed.

"I still have paperwork to do, so yes I think I will stay for a while longer," he said looking at the loads of paperwork. Although Abarai's handwriting wasn't the best he couldn't help but notice the increasing pile of paper.

* * *

Those were two very strange days for Renji. To his despair he could only eat soup, gods knew how he was looking forward to eating solid food again! Ichigo was back in the world of the living, probably cooling down; whatever that carrot-top had this time no one knew, not even Rukia. Renji had only one thing on his mind though: getting stronger as soon as possible, just one more night at the 4th division and he would be at his taichou's place… oh well, at least his taichou would support him.

* * *

So today would be the day Renji would move into Kuchiki manor; Rukia was looking forward to it.

It had been way too long since they could spend time together like before she got adopted, when she and Renji were of the same social status. While she waited for both her brothers to make their way to the manor, she considered Renji as much as her brother as Byakuya, she took a second glance at the room and judging the red-head would like it, she made her way into the garden; waiting for them at the koi pond her Nii-sama liked to watch.

While watching the pond and waiting for them she couldn't help but remember what she saw when they found Renji. Rukia was certain that he was raped, it wouldn't be something new and she was certain, that Byakuya knew it, but wanted to protect her by not telling. She had to smile at this, which was so much like her Nii-sama.

But this time was nothing like back in Inuzuri… there it was a onetime thing whenever they got caught stealing and Renji would offer himself, for the sake of their little group. He was probably the strongest of them, physically and mentally, to endure it.

But now…Rukia could only imagine Renji's feelings…he probably wanted revenge and that badly. Lost in her thoughts, a jumping koi brought her back and she noticed two, very slow, approaching figures. One would be an annoyed looking clan-head while the other was a cursing, limping mess of a red-head.

Upon spotting Rukia Byakuya and Renji made their way to her, Renji badly needed a break… "Hey what are you up to?" Renji asked while limping.

"Just watching the koi, what were you cursing at?" she asked her long-time friend.

"Abarai was silly by refusing my assistance in walking home. Instead he nearly tripped several times and used that foul language of his," Byakuya said while walking towards them.

"Aw come on taichou, if I can't even walk on my own how am I supposed to regain my strength? If you ask me walking is basic, so I have to do that alone," Renji whined.

"That might be right, but regardless of that you could overuse your muscles and then nothing would be gained but more lost," the raven-headed man said.

"Okay taichou how is that? Should I just see the walk here as my last steps as a free man?" Renji said joking.

"You are being childish Abarai. You are in no way a captive; you are free to do what you want here as long as you don't destroy anything. Although you have to stick to the training schedule we worked out," Byakuya reminded him. He wanted the red-head to be as relaxed and at ease as possible, that would help his physical recovery; although he didn't know about the mental one, not yet.

He really hoped Renji would be comfortable here, he also wondered how Rukia had decorated the red-head's room… After all she knew him better than anyone else.

"I know that taichou and you know that I was just joking, you would never imprison me," the red-head said smiling.

Byakuya didn't know what to say to that… He was dumbfounded and not only by the free way the red-head had spoken to him, but also because he found himself unable to respond. True he would never imprison the man, but he became more and more aware how much he enjoyed his company. And somehow it terrified him, because he couldn't classify those feelings or simply couldn't understand why he felt that way.

"Hey Renji, how about you rest until we eat? I guess you and Nii-sama are working on your strength from tomorrow on," Rukia said smiling at him. She really wanted to see the reaction when Renji saw his room.

"Yeah, guess you're right I'm actually a bit tired. Would it be okay to sleep till we eat taichou?" Renji told her, then turning to ask his taichou.

"Of course, your training schedule starts tomorrow so you are free to do as you please," Byakuya said while standing up and going to his own room.

At the reaction of his taichou Renji felt like his heart stopped. His taichou just walked off…. Surely he couldn't expect much more from the raven-head, but he had that slight hope, that someday in a parallel universe they could be…lovers? Sighing he decided it would be best to go to his room and take a nap…

Rukia of course couldn't help but notice the sigh, "Hey Renji, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," he reassured his friend. Really the red-head didn't have the nerve to deal with that; they could talk about it some other day, he would be staying here for some time after all.

Rukia, assisting him in walking to his room, couldn't help the self-satisfied smile.

Renji was speechless when he entered the room. It was as if his whole living room was brought to the manor; Zaimaru's stand, the paintings, his sunglasses, and his collection of his carvings. It was all there and very neatly arranged.

"Rukia… did you?" was the only thing he could ask.

"Yeah. You like it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah it's great, thanks Rukia; I should probably take a short rest now," he informed her.

"You wanna sleep or want to talk?" she didn't know what he would choose but it was worth a shot.

"I just need to rest my legs a bit. I'm not that sleepy right now," he decided.

"Okay, then we'll talk," she said while sitting down next to him.

"You heard anything about the strawberry since he made that glorious departure?" he asked her sarcastically.

"No and I don't know what's gotten into him, but I hope he calms down and returns eventually." Rukia was really worried, she never saw Ichigo react like that… and she wanted to see him again, even if it would just be to be close to him as a friend, she really wanted him back.

"You love him, right?" Renji asked her, a knowing smile gracing his features.

Busted! Rukia's eyes widened and she looked at him incredulously. How could he know?

"Ah don't be like that. For me it's somewhat obvious, you know? You should tell him…" he advised her, hoping she would do so and that the damn strawberry felt the same way.

"Nii-sama wouldn't tolerate him Renji," Rukia said with a sad smile.

"I don't see why taichou would stand in the way of your happiness. He just wants to see you happy and I guess if the strawberry makes you happy then taichou will tolerate him," he reassured her, really hoping that his taichou would react so… one never knew with Kuchiki Byakuya.

"I hope you are right Renji, but I can't tell Ichigo yet, I don't feel ready for that and then there is Orihime… she likes him too you know?" the small woman told him. She really didn't know how to handle that and Renji always was a good friend to help you out with ideas when it came to love. She wondered how he could be single for so long….

"Yeah I know, but I really can't see what you like so much about him… and Orihime is so focused on him, that she doesn't see that there are other suitable guys out there. I personally think that Ishida would be a better match for her," the red-head murmured.

"You really think those two would be a good match?" Rukia couldn't quite believe her friend; did he really put that much thought into it?

"Of course he would be better, he cares deeply for her and she is the kind of girl that needs a guy like him. I mean sure Ichi cares too, but not as much as him," he explained to her.

* * *

**In the world of the living – Kurosaki home:**

"Really Kurosaki to make that quick of an exit… I know that you can be rude, but this surpasses even your rudeness," a blue haired and blue eyed boy with glasses told the substitute shinigami.

"What else should I have done Ishida?" Ichigo asked his friend with a frown.

"You could have stayed. Abarai-san is as much your friend as he is ours and if it really was that bad you should have remained," Uryuu told him.

"And what? Watch them cuddle? No thanks I don't need to be reminded that I'm not welcome," the carrot-top said scowling.

"I still can't believe that something like that happened to Abarai-kun," Inoue's soft voice sounded.

"Hm. It is strange that no one found a trace of reiatsu," the Quincy said scowling.

"Yeah not even Ukitake or Kyouraku-san found anything," Ichigo agreed.

"Tell me again why you didn't take those guards with you," Uryuu demanded.

"That cousin of Byakuya's said that it would be pointless; that whoever was able to get into the barracks of the 6th undetected and was able to hide all traces of himself would never show his face to some random guys from the Zaraki district," Ichigo recalled.

"Makes sense. That just leaves Abarai-san with possible information about the man, but I think it is suspicious that Kuchiki-san's cousin didn't consider interrogating them…." the blue-haired boy said

"What? You think he has something to do with it?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"I don't know, but I think that his reaction makes him somewhat suspicious…." he corrected his friend.

"Then we should tell Byakuya. I mean maybe the guy really knows more then he lets on," the substitute said, determined to get behind all this.

"Hm if you really want to bring yourself into danger of being sliced by a million sakura petals we might as well tag along…. Knowing you, you could never convince Kuchiki-san to give that more thought," Uryuu said, standing up.

"Huh? Where do you want to go?" Ichigo asked him.

"Are you stupid? We are going to the Seireitei of course," the Quincy said pushing his glasses up his nose, causing them to reflect the light; Inoue and Sado standing up as well.

* * *

He couldn't believe it…. He gave his plan so much thought... How was it possible that his beautiful red-head was found by that cousin of his?

He was pacing inside the shack where he held Renji captive, thinking how he could get him back now. Surely his cousin would keep him at the manor, meaning that it would be too difficult to capture him. So what was he to do?

His eyes widened, he knew. He knew how he could get him back without Byakuya interfering, but for this to work he had to get rid of his cousin completely.


	10. Confused Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Byakuya is catching up on missed paperwork and Renji is praticing his writing skills both reflect of the other, that is when Ichigo is bursting into Byakuya's office and says the one or other thing to upset the red-head.
> 
> After a furious red-head leaves Ichigo and his friends are left with a task that should result in understanding Renji a bit more.
> 
> Meanwhile Byakuya makes an interesting discovery, while Renji and Shuuhei discuss some very private things.

It was a hot day in the Seireitei, Byakuya and Renji had been training for hours; well they were not directly training… they were walking to get Renji used to straining his legs again. Renji had made progress, he could use his legs; well, not good enough to use shunpo but he could at least walk.

"I think it would be good to take a break now. You can do whatever pleases you; I will take care of the paperwork," Byakuya informed him.

Renji was unsure if the raven-head simply wanted to be left alone or really needed to do the paperwork so he decided to try and help him.

"Shall I help you Taichou? Usually I would do that too…" Reni said.

"Seeing as your handwriting is, under normal circumstances, a mess I might as well do the paperwork alone," the noble said. He didn't want to sound so indifferent, but somehow he always sounded like that; it just irritated him. Furthermore Byakuya needed to be alone; he needed to think and his fuku-taichou would just distract him, as always.

"Then let me go with you and I will try to work on my handwriting," Renji tried negotiating with the raven-head; not sure if he would succeed though.

"Well, that would be appropriate for you. Then come, we will go into my private office," he said, leading the way.

* * *

Byakuya didn't know how long they already sat there, but he couldn't help but think about the man at the other end of the room, working at a table on his handwriting in absolute silence. Renji practicing his handwriting was a rare feat, but working in silence was, for the red-head, a miracle. Under normal circumstances Renji was never silent; the raven-head doubted that he was even silent while fast asleep. The red-head was a mystery to him, a mystery he clearly couldn't solve and that bothered him.

How was it possible that he couldn't stop thinking of him? That was just ridiculous! He never thought of someone this intensely; well the last person that happened with was his late wife. Clearly he couldn't have romantic feelings for his fuku-taichou, could he? No that would be against the clan-rules. Not only was Renji a male, but he was a commoner and his subordinate! It would be impossible for them to have some kind of future together that was more than friendship. But then again…Byakuya felt like he could trust him with everything and he felt miserable for failing his fuku-taichou when he needed him the most.

Right, there was something…Byakuya was puzzled why the red-head behaved as if nothing had happened to him at all. Byakuya was so full of hatred towards the man that did this to the red-head that he could slaughter all possible assailants in one go, but unfortunately they had no clue who did this and Renji was sitting calmly at the table improving his writing.

Only when Renji exhaled a breath of frustration, Byakuya recognized that he was so lost in his thoughts that he had neglected his paperwork. Frowning at the piece of paper in front of him he tried to figure out why that was.

Granted he thought about the red-head but that was just professionally, right? He didn't know. With slightly widening eyes he became aware that, right now, he didn't think of Renji in a professional way. But he couldn't pursue this thought now, he would think about it this evening, when Renji was in bed and he had time to think clearly without any distractions.

* * *

Renji was trying very hard to improve his writing, but right now it was more difficult then he thought. His hand and arm hurt from the constant usage, but he couldn't stop now. What would his taichou think? He couldn't disappoint the man who gave him shelter and patiently walked by his side the whole morning around his garden.

And if he gave up now his whole training would be pointless and he could never search for the guy who did this to him. So he tried harder, but somehow his thoughts drifted, every now and then, to the raven-head at the other end of the room. He knew damn well why his taichou was the trigger for his memories… he loved him, but he could never say that to the man. It would be useless… he was probably as straight as one of Uryuu's arrows, seeing as he had married a woman and swore to never love anyone else.

With a sad smile he stilled the actions of his hand. How long was it now since he saw his taichou for the first time? 40 and some years at least… and since that day he felt attracted to him, something that really irritated him. Come on, who likes the one that takes your only family away from you? No one, that's who, but somehow it all worked out. They're friends now; at least he can admire the man from afar, that's better than nothing.

Judging that his hand had rested enough he tried again to improve his writing. Really his writing wasn't the best to begin with, but this… oh what a long way he had to go. But he was determined to improve, his only goal was his returning strength and if he had to improve his writing so be it. Exhaling a breath of frustration he continued his work, he would relax this evening that much was clear to him.

* * *

After some hours Byakuya and Renji were so immersed in their tasks that the loud bang and screaming startled them; Renji nearly jumped out of skin, while Byakuya just raised an eyebrow and made his way to the shoji doors.

Upon opening the door he was fast enough to catch the fist that came flying towards his face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. How often do I have to tell you, that you should not behave like a rampaging baboon while in the home of someone else? I don't need a second one here anyway, so if you would, tell me what brings you barging into my home?" the raven-head said ever so calmly, steel grey orbs holding Ichigo in place, not for a second releasing the fist he held.

"Aw, Taichou let the kid go, you've terrified him enough," Renji said while standing up and walking so he could stand behind him, a smug grin in place while he scrutinized the carrot-top noticing how he shivered.

"You know Renji he insulted you right now," Ichigo replied raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I don't see it as an insult when Zabimaru really is one," he replied, smug grin nearly splitting his face. "But what do you want here Strawberry? Why did you bring them with you?" the red-head asked gesturing with a nod to Ishida, Inoue and Sado; suddenly he needed to grip the door frame, the strain he put on his legs catching up with him after the rest.

Byakuya of course noticed and tried to conceal as much of the red-head with his own body, to save some of the man's pride.

"We're here to discuss some possibilities concerning Abarai-san's predicament with you Kuchiki-san," Uryuu told him.

Renji's eyes widened. "How do you know?" he whispered softly eyes still widened and pupils getting smaller. There could only be one way the Quincy found out… he was going to kill the substitute when he got better.

"Gomen Taichou, but we're done here right? I want to get back to my room," he said to Byakuya giving him a meaningful look.

The raven-head fully understood and let him pass, watching as he made his way through the group of humans nearly shaking with rage.

"Is Abarai-kun alright Kuchiki-kun? Should I look after him?" Orihime asked worried about him and mistaking the shaking for something else.

"No, you should let him be. But it would be best to avoid him, especially you Kurosaki," he said while turning and walking back into the room, letting the doors open in a silent invitation. "You wanted to speak to me. Make it quick," he said impatiently. His patience really was wearing thin.… How could that Kurosaki tell other people about this? Didn't he know Renji well enough to know that he wouldn't approve?

"Yeah your cousin said that we didn't need to interrogate the guards. Don't you think that's suspicious?" Ichigo spilled, causing Uryuu to gape at him, surely it wasn't supposed to go like that, and Byakuya narrowed his eyes into two thin slits, reiatsu dangerously rising.

"What exactly is it you are implying about Kazuhiro?" the noble asked.

"Well, what Kurosaki was trying to say is that we should ask Abarai what his captor looked like," Uryuu interfered before someone died.

"And you really think this idea never crossed my mind? You don't possibly think that Abarai's health is of higher importance right now? Or why he is here?" Byakuya asked them, glaring.

"Abarai-san's health is of course important, but shouldn't you search for him? While Abarai-san recovers you could find whoever did this," Uryuu argued now.

"Of course it crossed my mind, but you seem to forget his nature," the raven-head said meeting the gaze of the blue-haired boy; now all four looked absolutely puzzled at the raven-head. "I advise you research the myth of the nue and then think again about your request," he told them and began to exit the room, pausing in the door frame and saying, "The books in my home will help you to find an answer. In the meantime refrain from suspecting Kazuhiro of such an act," and with that he simply vanished.

Ichigo was so perplexed he didn't know what to say. Uryuu was just relieved that they were still alive and didn't get cut by Senbonzakura for insulting the nobles' family.

"You know Kurosaki, Kuchiki is probably right. We shouldn't jump to conclusions," the Quincy said, pushing his glasses up.

"WHAT?! You were the one who said it!" Ichigo yelled.

"What is happening here?" a feminine voice sounded from the hall, and upon turning they saw that it was Rukia. "What are you guys doing in Nii-sama's office? And where are Renji and Nii-sama?" she asked totally perplexed. What was going on here?

"We were visiting Byakuya… we wanted to speak with him about Renji's predicament and yeah… that didn't go well," Ichigo told her, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

Rukia had to frown at that. The other three knew? Oh, he told them, she couldn't believe him… "You know Ichigo you should apologize to Renji before you face him at dinner. You can be lucky he isn't fully recovered yet," she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Huh? Why should I apologize to him? I didn't do anything wrong," the orangette said.

"Really? And do tell me how these three know of what happened to him when they weren't here," the small woman said frowning.

"Well I told them of course," Ichigo really was irritated with her now.

"You don't get it…" and she was gone.

"Whoa, what's with those Kuchikis always vanishing?" the substitute wondered, scratching his head.

"I don't know, but we should do what Kuchiki-san told us," Uryuu advised and they began their research.

* * *

Renji collapsed onto his futon after entering his room; he really put too much strain on his legs today.

He couldn't believe the strawberry really told them all… what an asshole. He really hoped his taichou killed him… ah, no that would be unfair towards Rukia… damn. Renji was very angry at the substitute, but couldn't think about it any further when a knock sounded at his door.

"Hey Abarai it's me, Hisagi," sounded the voice of the other fuku-taichou.

"Ah, yeah come in," the red-head said, massaging his legs.

When Hisagi entered he was dumbfounded. The whole room looked like Abarai's living room! And he laid there on a futon holding his legs? What was going on here?

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Shuuhei asked, sitting down next to the red-head.

"What do you mean?" Renji really had no idea what the other fuku-taichou meant.

"Well… you plan on staying longer here? Cause you know this looks like your home," the dark-haired man explained.

"Oh that. It was Rukia's idea. She decorated the room, so you have to ask her if she wants me stay longer," the red-head explained.

"Ah, and what's with your legs?" that wouldn't give him peace until he knew…

"I was walking with Taichou through his garden to train my legs again, somehow that didn't work out too well. When Ichigo came bursting into the office, where he was doing paperwork and I was working on my hands, my legs gave up. Guess the strain caught up with me while sitting," Renji said with a shrug at the end.

"Wai-Wha-You were doing what? Training your hands? Oh man Renji that's something I so don't want to know…" Shuuhei whined.

"Uh? Get your mind out of the gutter… I was writing dumbass. As if I would do that to Taichou… he would rip me into shreds if I tried," didn't mean that he hadn't fantasized about doing naughty things with his taichou…

"Oh yeah right. The guy is probably as straight as an arrow," Shuuhei mumbled.

"Exactly my thought, but I guess you didn't come all the way here to jump to conclusions?" Renji asked his friend with a shit eating grin.

"No not really. I wanted to speak with you. You remember that we wanted to talk about something?" oh how he hoped the red-head would understand… he couldn't say it out loud now.

"Ah yeah. You're confused about your sexual orientation, ne?" the red-head asked snickering, this would be fun!

"Don't make fun of me! Not everyone can be like you, you know?" Shuuhei began to doubt his decision to visit the red-head now.

"Ah, don't be like that… I had a shitty day sorry. Explain to me what's gotten you so confused," Renji said with seriousness.

"Okay. Well, you know how I always liked Ran? Turns out I'm not sure anymore," Hisagi told him, hoping the red-head would help.

"Well Shuu when you don't explain it better I can't help you… Why aren't you sure anymore?" man, it was going to take a long time until the man spilled all…

"Well, you know that Izuru and I are friends… and yeah. I've liked his company more and more lately… so I was wondering… am I gay?" oh how Shuuhei hoped his friend would help him with this… he really got desperate over the days and Kazeshini hadn't stopped bothering him.

"Whoa first off: you're not gay when you enjoy the company of someone else… I mean I enjoy Rukia's company but I'm not interested in her in that way. You should think about what makes you enjoy his company though. That will be the most important point. And you should think about what YOU really want. You were chasing Ran because of her two arguments, weren't you?" the red-head asked with a knowing smile.

"Well yeah I was… And what I really want? I just want to be loved, but I always thought that only a woman could do that and I only liked women," Shuuhei didn't understand the world anymore…

"See. You only want to be loved and to love someone else, is it really so important what that person is? I personally think the gender is irrelevant as long as you love each other," Renji told his friend, wishing it really could be the truth…

"Okay, but what should I do now? I mean I like Izuru, but I can't tell him that, can I?" oh, how overwrought Shuu was right now…

"Why not? Invite him to your home, there you have your peace and won't be disturbed by anyone… And don't start asking me what you should talk about. You have to figure that out on your own… Izuru isn't that hard to handle," the invalid red-head advised, scowling at his legs, which wouldn't get any better.

"How do you know? Heh, you two weren't dating, ne?" Shuu asked joking, not expecting an answer.

"Well… actually we were. It was just a week or so… don't panic," Renji said, raising his hands in a defensive gesture.

"You were? Why did you break up though?" wow, that was a new one for Shuuhei!

"Ah the break up was mutual…we fell in love with other people so it was okay for both of us," the red-head remembered WHY they broke up and how his blonde friend now came close to living his dream while he, Renji, had to be content with just watching his love interest.

"Oh okay, didn't know that. If I want to meet up with him I probably should go already. I'll come tomorrow again I think," the raven-head said while standing up and walking to Renji's door.

"You don't have to exhaust yourself you know? I know how busy you are… not having a taichou, the magazine, and now with Izuru… so take your time Shuu, I don't mind," Renji told him and with a grateful smile and a nod the dark haired man vanished.

Sighing Renji dropped onto his futon and fell asleep.

* * *

After Byakuya left the substitute in his office, now doubting that that was a good idea, he resolved to watch after Abarai; the man had left fuming like he would destroy something sometime soon…

When he reached the room he heard voices from within, one was obviously the red-head but the other? He had to listen closely… and after a moment he recognized the other as Hisagi Shuuhei. He knew that it was impolite to listen on other's discussions, but he couldn't help himself when it came to his fuku-taichou.

"See. You only want to be loved and to love someone else, is it really so important what that person is? I personally think the gender is irrelevant as long as you love each other," he heard Renji say.

So the red-head was open to relationships with men? That was somehow a relief for the noble, but again he couldn't understand why that was. Who was he kidding? He knew why he was relieved but it irritated him. He had been married to a woman and he loved her deeply, so how could he love a man now? That just didn't make any sense to him…

"How do you know? Heh, you two weren't dating, ne?" Hisagi said, maybe he should listen more carefully?

"Well… actually we were. It was just a week or so… don't panic." It really didn't surprise him that Renji had already had relationships… it just made the red-head more appealing, but he wondered if he was bound to someone right now…Ah again he couldn't dwell on this, he had other things to worry about…

Byakuya learned from his experiences and decided to give the Kurosaki boy a chance. He would invite Kazuhiro and watch how Renji reacted to him, judging from the reactions he showed if the suspicion was justified or not. Making his way to his room Byakuya summoned a hell-butterfly and gave it his message:

"Kazuhiro, I need you at my manor this evening for dinner. You may bring Daisuke with you. I can't tell you the reason right now; but please do come." With this message the butterfly made his way to Kazuhiro.


	11. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathered for dinner, but one person is missing.
> 
> Bothered by that Byakuya makes his to find Renji, but what will he encounter when he finds him?  
> Could he comfort the red-head should something bad happened?

_Renji found himself in a very strange environment…_

_He was surrounded by rotten leaves and fallen trees, which were beginning to rot._   _Curious over what this was he made his way further into the former forest._   _After walking for what felt like hours he came to a small clearing with a foul lake._

_He didn't know why but he felt drawn to that lake._   _When he reached it he took a look into the water and was shocked at what he saw there._   _It looked like his mirror image, but couldn't be…the man that looked at him was nothing like he himself. He had the same tattoos, but his hair was a dirty red, with a grey hairline, skin no longer tanned but pale like snow, the eyes no longer their bright red-brown but a dull brown-grey and the muscles were gone._

_Renji made some movements and to his horror the image moved alongside him. The longer he looked at the image the worse he felt._   _What was going on here? Then suddenly a strong force shoved him away and all spun around him._

_The next location he found himself in looked like a graveyard… and he stood before a gravestone. Upon spotting the name he began to tremble; it was his._   _Whatever was happening here freaked him his chest hurt. He gripped at the place where his heart should be, but there was blood and a hole._

_After making contact with the blood his hand began to dissolve. He wanted to scream, but no sound would escape his lungs. With widening eyes the panic grew and his whole body dissolved into nothingness just to reincarnate at another place._

_This one freaked him out even more. It was the black void that gave him the creeps when he was nearly dying._   _Did this mean he would die now? No. He couldn't. He had so much to do! But why would he be here? Why was he at all those strange places?_

_And then he was approached by a man… not an ordinary man… it was HIM._   _Renji tried to take hold of Zabimaru, but found the space where the sword normally rested empty. Why was Zabimaru not there?_

_The man came closer with every step… he had just one option left: Kidou._   _When he tried to cast the spell for Shakkahou he found that his voice was still abandoning him._

_Then he had to use Hakudo… he wasn't bad at hand-to-hand combat… his muscles and weight normally gave him a great advantage, but now… he wasn't sure and he was terrified._

_Suddenly the man was in front of him; pale lips grinning at him, tongue licking his scarred lips. Renji's eyes widened._   _It was now or never, but as soon as his hand came into contact with him he lost all strength. His arm lost all the power it had once had and his skin took on a pale hue._

_That's it…he lost._

_Suddenly a light breeze came up and a bright light shone from behind the man; causing both to avert their gazes. From the light emerged three figures, Renji couldn't make them out._

_Who were they? And what did they want?_

_All three let their power go, the breeze made it possible for him to see that they all had long hair, and the man vanished and with him the darkness._   _Renji had to blink at the brightness, a mistake he judged because all three figures were gone…_

_Frowning he looked at his hand, only to see that it still had the appearance of the moment when he touched the masked man._

_"You shouldn't take this burden all on yourself. You have friends that are willing to help. Accept their help properly and you will overcome every obstacle," a male voice sounded; a voice he never heard before…who did this voice belong to?_

_"You see, the desire to solve your problems alone is very noble of you, but this you can't solve on your own, as much as you want to; if you don't accept their help it will be your downfall, so I advise you to take their help," while that was spoken, an illusion appeared in front of him…it looked like himself? It certainly was a red-headed man and he had tattoos too, but he couldn't see more…_

_Who was this man?_

_"It is not important who I am, but never forget my words. Accept their help; those three will always stand by your side."_

_Renji knew the man was right, but who are those three men?_

_"You already know who they are. You only have to see," and with that the man vanished._

* * *

Renji woke with a start, whole body sweating. So he decided to take a shower, his legs would bring him there, it wasn't far after all, before he could face the others at dinner; thinking about that weird dream.

* * *

"You really pulled something there Mamoru," a figure said; hiding in the shadows.

"Yeah I know, but I had to. He needed my help this time, but don't worry I will refrain from doing so another time," the man, Mamoru, said, looking over his shoulder at the other figure.

With a nod the other person went to do whatever it was he or she had to do; Mamoru made his way to the training grounds.

* * *

Byakuya was beginning to worry. It was already time for dinner and all were seated at the table, all expect a certain red-headed fuku-taichou.

"Man what's taking him so long? I'm so hungry!" Ichigo exclaimed at the brink of starving.

"Shut up Ichigo! Renji is not in the best condition right now. Maybe I should go and look after him," Rukia said while standing up.

"No. I will go," her brother said looking at her with an expression that left no room for argument. "If you would excuse me, you are free to begin eating. We will talk later Kazuhiro. Please enjoy yourselves," after a short nod from Kazuhiro Byakuya exited the room.

"Finally we can eat!" the substitute said, eagerly reaching for the food.

"You will refrain from doing so Kurosaki-san. Although my cousin said we could eat, it would be disrespectful of us, so we will wait," Kazuhiro said while rising his reiatsu and fixing the substitute with a scorching glare.

Ichigo couldn't help but break out in a sweat. Man these Kuchikis really were scary guys!

* * *

When Byakuya arrived at Renji's room there was no sound to be heard, so just to be safe he knocked at the door. After waiting some seconds with no sound coming from within the room he decided to enter and take a look. To his surprise there was no red-head, but the soft sound of water coming from the adjourning bathroom.

Being the cautious man he was he knocked at the bathroom door and upon hearing a whimper from within decided to enter. Upon entering his eyes widened. He expected something to have happened in there but not this. The shower was still turned on, but it was chilly in there, and in the corner of the shower sat the red-head he was searching for.

The now cold water was dripping down onto Renji and began to pool around his feet. With frantic eyes the red-head stared at the pool of water and clawed at his skin, causing blood to drip down the damaged parts of his body. Renji's whole body was red like fire; surely he had rubbed his skin with a sponge first and then resorted to his nails.

Why would he do that? Byakuya couldn't understand, but knew that he had to be cautious now. His fuku-taichou was in a delicate state of mind; he had to investigate why that was. Earlier in the day he seemed alright, but then again Abarai was good when it came to putting up a facade.

* * *

Since he entered the shower Renji needed to rub the dirt from his assailant off his body. It wouldn't give him any peace that there still was something from the man on his body that could have caused that nightmare. But that's what it was right? He only dreamed this because there were still traces of him on his body and so he began to rub his skin and when that wasn't adequate he clawed hoping it would be enough.

After a while the water began to pool all around him and when he looked into it he saw the image of his dream when he looked into that lake. Was that how it was going to end? No, when he could get rid of all the traces he would be alright again, right?

He was only half-conscious of his surroundings so he was startled when he was approached by someone, someone he couldn't recognize immediately. The image he got when he looked at the person was the same from his dream… so was this one of the men who could help him? Could he get rid of the remaining traces for him?

"Renji, are you alright?" the voice of this silhouette asked. Renji…so he knew him?

* * *

Byakuya couldn't believe his eyes. When he approached the red-head he looked like a deer caught by light. His eyes were wide, his breathing frantic. So he tried the only thing he could think of: He tried to console the red-head.

"Renji, are you alright?" he asked him, taking the face of the man in his right hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. When the red-head leaned into his touch he was somewhat relieved, but there was still an uneasy feeling that something wasn't quite right with him…

Then suddenly his fuku-taichou's eyes widened and began to clear somewhat. He began to back away and Byakuya let him, knowing that every touch, every movement he took was crucial now.

"It's alright Renji. It's me, Byakuya. You don't have to be afraid; I'll help you with anything you need me to do," he spoke in the softest voice he could muster and somehow he meant all he said…he would do everything the red-head wanted him to do…there wasn't one exception for him and somehow it didn't bother him.

"B-Bya-Byakuya? Is-is that really you? T-Taichou?" Renji mumbled shyly out from his corner of the shower unsure what was real and what wasn't anymore. Was that really his taichou? Was his taichou one of the men he could trust with everything?

"Yes. It's me Renji, Byakuya." Somehow the raven-head felt that it was necessary to pronounce his given name again, that it would console the man more. He wanted him to know that Renji could call him by his given name.

Then the red-head's eyes became teary. Did he say something wrong? Was it too late for him to help? But surprisingly that didn't matter, because the red-head leaned forward and took hold of him, burying his face into Byakuya's shoulder and letting it all out.

Byakuya didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it had to be a long time, because his kimono and hair were already drenched by the cold water and surprisingly again he didn't care as long as Renji was okay.

Said red-head was still clawing at his clothes and crying on his shoulder while Byakuya was just sitting there, leaning against the tiled wall and holding him, his other hand caressing the other man's head.

After some time the red-head's sobs ceased but he was still shaking.

"It's okay Renji. Don't worry I will always be at your side. I'm here. I will help you to get through this," he said in his most soothing voice and apparently he succeeded because now Renji lifted his face and put his chin on the noble's shoulder, leaning his skull against the side of Byakuya's face, craving the warmth the man provided him with.

Byakuya leaned into the touch, still holding him and patiently waiting for Renji to be alright again.

"You will stay?" the coarse voice of the red-head sounded. Byakuya was first startled because he sounded so different now… the cold and whatever it was that tormented him taking its toll on the red-head, his voice sounding weak and defeated; he was determined to help bring that proud man back, whatever the cost.

"Yes. I will stay as long as you need me," he reassured the man in his arms and somehow he didn't want to let him go…

Renji took his face from the noble to look directly into his eyes, searching for a trace that the man wasn't honest with him, but never finding one. So he really wanted to stay? It was true? Byakuya, his taichou, would really support him? He didn't know why he did what he did now, but with closed eyes he brought his lips closer to the noble, he badly wanted to kiss him, but didn't dare do it… the man wouldn't approve and so he stopped a mere centimeter away from the noble's lips and whispered, "Arigatou….Byakuya."

Byakuya was tempted by him…the lips of the man he held were so close he could smell the exhaling breath. He didn't know why he did it, but that didn't matter to him…he took the red-head's cheek in his hand and after reassuring him, that he would forever be at his side he gave Renji a gentle kiss. But then he felt terrible for doing it, because he could feel fresh tears running down the man's face and so he broke away, "Gomen nasai Renji, I don't know wha-"

"It's okay," he was interrupted by the man he still held.

"How can you say that it's okay? I forced myself on you. I promised you I would never do that and now I broke that promise." He felt so terrible…how could Renji ever forgive him? He wasn't any better than the man who took him away and assaulted him.

"Because I wanted you to do that. I…I….I don't mind you doing that…because I have liked you for some time now, you know? I can tell you, because this somehow feels like a dream. I have loved you since the first time I saw you…Kuchiki…Byakuya," Renji said and then exhaustion caught up with him and he fell into a peaceful sleep, he felt safe where he laid. In Byakuya's arms, nothing could harm him so he could sleep, right?

Byakuya was overwhelmed. Renji really loved him? His heart fluttered at that. So he really loved him. A smile came to his lips, although the red-head was in a terrible situation, at least now he knew what he had to do to make things right. Oh the red-head really thought this was a dream? Hm, then he would be surprised when he woke again…

But first he had to take care of the wounds Renji had inflicted on himself. He picked him up and made his way to the red-head's bed not caring in the slightest that the bed would get soaking wet, it could easily be replaced, Renji couldn't.

After turning off the shower he exited the room and sealed it with the same spell he used to seal the room when they had the meeting to discuss the steps of finding the red-head.

Still drenched to the bone Byakuya made his way back to the dining room, not caring what they would think of him.

* * *

When he entered he was greeted with gaping mouths and eyes wide as saucers; mind you Kazuhiro and Daisuke where the only two that kept their cool, like true nobles.

"Byakuya! What happened to you man?" Ichigo again was the first to annoy the raven-head.

"Inoue-san I need your assistance, if you would accompany me?" he asked not even bothering with an explanation.

The orange-haired girl just nodded and followed him to Renji's room.

The others were left looking at their retreating forms.

* * *

When they reached Renji's room Byakuya released the seal so they could enter.

To his relief the red-head was in the same position he left him in; he couldn't stand the thought of losing him again, not now that he knew how his fuku-taichou felt about him.

When Orihime spotted the fire-red skin of the red-head she gasped and immediately rushed to his side and cast her spell "Sōten Kisshun" and Renji was engulfed by an orange force; Byakuya took a place on the other side of him.

"Those are just minor wounds Kuchiki-san, but please allow me the question.… Was it…you?" she asked not once meeting his gaze.

"No. He inflicted those wounds on himself. I don't know exactly why he did it, but I think he felt like there were still traces of his assailant on him. I think it goes without saying that this stays between us, right?" the raven-head asked and saw the girl nod in agreement.

When Renji's wounds were treated Inoue made her way to the door when she heard Byakuya say, "Please do tell the others that you can eat now." With a short nod she exited the room and left the two men alone.

Byakuya was searching for a towel and, after finding one, first dried himself and then the red-head; after that was done he dressed himself and Renji in dry clothes and took him, bridal style, to his room; so the red-head could sleep in a dry bed.

* * *

When he reached his room Byakuya laid Renji on his futon and lay down next to him; taking the man in his arms and falling asleep too.

Unfortunately he wasn't aware of the white orbs that were watching him.


	12. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya talks with his cousin and his cousin's husband, making him consider his feelings towards Renji.
> 
> Meanwhile Ichigo and his friends are searching for the true nature of Renji, suceeding? And will Rukia reveal to them about Renji?
> 
> happens during chapter 11

Not long after Byakuya sent the butterfly to his cousin, he was approached by two men while he was sitting in his garden and watching the koi from under the sakura tree. One of these men would be said cousin, Kazuhiro, while the other was Kazuhiro's husband Daisuke; head of the Nakamura clan.

As both, Byakuya and Daisuke, were clan-heads they were well acquainted with one another, even before Daisuke and Kazuhiro became involved. Thus it was enough for both to be greeted with a short nod of the head.

Byakuya really liked the blue- and long-haired man, he seemed to make his cousin happy and that was all that mattered, but then again Byakuya would put up with that Kurosaki brat if it meant his sister would be happy. Although he would be happier if his sister decided to involve herself with Abarai, at least that red-head had some kind of manners. The thought pained him somewhat… luckily his cousin was here now so he could talk to him, maybe he would be enlightened…

"Kazuhiro, Daisuke welcome. I wanted to speak with you, but seeing as there is so much commotion today we should go to my private room," the Kuchiki clan-head said and with short nods Kazuhiro and Daisuke followed him.

Upon entering his private chambers Byakuya closed the doors and cast the privacy spell. When he turned he saw that the two already made themselves comfortable, not that he minded…he somehow expected that.

"Say Byakuya what concerns you? Usually you are not one to invite your guests on short notice," Kazuhiro said, watching his cousin very closely.

"As I said, today there has been a lot of commotion here, one being the substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. To be honest I expected you two for dinner and not now," the raven-head said while trying to bring his thoughts into order.

"Ah yes, for that you have to thank that lovely cousin of yours Byakuya. My Kazu-chan was so worried about your message that he wanted to take a look at you," Daisuke said while chuckling at the incredulous look Kazuhiro gave him.

"Daisuke! How can you say that?" The nerve of that man! Kazuhiro loved him dearly but sometimes the man didn't know when to stop… he really wasn't like one expected a clan-head to be…well not when one knew Byakuya.

"Ah don't be angry with me love! It wasn't me who sought us out, but Byakuya. So please do tell us Byakuya what else is on your mind? Surely the substitute isn't your only concern, ne? Well, not when you have a red-head under your roof that has caused some trouble in your council," Daisuke said watching the man in front of him intently and smiling when he saw the widening eyes of the raven-head when he mentioned the red-head. Busted! So he really hit a nerve there; interesting.

"You are very perceptive Daisuke, but I wouldn't expect anything less of you. I need your advice… I don't know how to formulate this, but I am confused regarding my fuku-taichou," the kenseiken wearing man told them frowning at the tabletop.

"Hm…I take it your fuku-taichou is said red-head?" the blue-headed man asked, he really didn't have much contact with the Gotei 13, normally Kazuhiro informed him of everything that was of importance.

"Yes Abarai Renji if I remember correctly. You already saw him, he is the one with the fire-like red-hair, has tanned skin and some tattoos, most visible on forehead and neck," Kazuhiro described, knowing full well that his husband paid more attention to looks than names…well at least he could bet that Daisuke already saw the red-head; that man wasn't easy to miss.…

"AH! THAT is your fuku-taichou? Pfuh… now I see why you spent so much time in the office," Daisuke said to Byakuya in a teasing tone, he only dared to speak with him like that because he could be sure the raven-head wouldn't kill him; but then again Daisuke wasn't that weak himself…he just decided to serve his clan unconditionally.… After all the Nakamura clan wasn't as big as the Kuchiki.

Bulls eye! Now Byakuya's eye was twitching… something that only happened when the man was at his limits. Neither Kazuhiro nor Daisuke expected something like this to happen.… Normally the ever stoic man wouldn't lose his temper, not anymore; but to bring such a reaction out of him could only mean they hit a very significant issue.

"What are you implying Daisuke?" Byakuya asked nearly fuming.

"Oh nothing…well nothing except that it somehow isn't surprising that he disappeared.… Where beauty is there are admirers, but unfortunately we can't please all of them and those who are unsatisfied and obsessed enough will go out of control and do unpredictable things. So you better watch out, I have the feeling that your Renji won't be off the hook just yet." After finishing his sentence Daisuke's and Byakuya's gazes met and an understanding took place.

"That is your issue right? You fear to lose him again," the blue-haired man clarified.

Byakuya could only nod. "But it's not only that. Renji hasn't talked to anyone about the things that happened. I fear he will have a breakdown if this continues…and I feel useless because I can't help him with that." The raven-head really was glad to have those two here…they were the only ones he could speak to so openly without getting judged.

"Yes that is understandable…I would fear the same if Kazuhiro was in your fuku-taichou's shoes.… But Byakuya…why do you care so much about this man? There are other officers out there, other fuku-taichous even taichous and for those you don't care."

Kazuhiro was a silent observer here, but he didn't mind. That was after all one of his specialties…and that was the reason he still was head of council. During that conversation he got a good picture of what could be wrong with his cousin; he had a really good guess.

Byakuya had to ponder this question. Yes why did he care? "He is my friend," was his reply, but somehow that didn't sit well with his heart…

"Only your friend, cousin? Or is there more to it?" Kazuhiro asked him, he knew his cousin would open up to him if he only pried a bit more.

With closed eyes Byakuya thought how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Renji is my fuku-taichou and friend, but lately I feel uneasy.… Every time I see him with Rukia and how well they get along with another I feel a tightening in my chest. I don't really understand why that is… I only loved Hisana and I can't love someone else." Somehow it felt good for Byakuya to voice his thoughts, to have people he could entrust with those thoughts.

"Why can't you love someone else Byakuya? Wouldn't it feel good to have someone at your side you can share your love with again? Hisana was not long with you.… And you know why you feel like this for Renji," Kazuhiro said looking into his cousin's eyes and seeing the sadness lingering there.

"It is true, I desire someone at my side, but Renji? He is a male-"

"So is Daisuke. I know it's not the same… You are head of the clan, but when we can convince some from the council and you announce your heir, I suppose it would be Rukia, they wouldn't oppose; we have to get rid of Naraku though… but I don't see a problem there, sooner or later he will make a crucial mistake," Kazuhiro interrupted Byakuya.

"Huh you really are a wicked man Kazuhiro… But what makes you sure Renji will return your feelings Byakuya?" Daisuke asked his 'brother-in-law.'

"I don't even know if I really love him…I just enjoy his company…and I know he is open to relationships with men," Byakuya replied.

"For me it sounds very familiar…I felt the same way before Kazuhiro and I tried that kiss and then became aware of our affections for one another. Maybe you should try that too? There is nothing you can lose. I think he wouldn't report you for sexual harassment, so you don't have anything to worry about," Daisuke elaborated.

"You mean except for my pride that would crumble at his feet?" the raven-head asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Not if he loves you too.… You know very well that you have to take risks to gain something. Before Hisana died you wouldn't have hesitated to take this risk. Byakuya…Kazuhiro and I know how much you desire love, everyone does, because what meaning would our existence have if we were alone forever? Not to have anyone we could share our good and bad days with and to be accepted the way we are. Although Hisana is gone and you have been alone for so long and tried to shield yourself from everything, your heart doesn't stop to desire that someone. You can pretend as long as you want, but you will only hurt yourself. So what if he doesn't return your feelings? Isn't your happiness worth a try? I, personally, think that it is. And don't start with the council…Kazuhiro and you are sharp men…you will figure out something to convince them. Hm, I look forward to a rebellious Kuchiki Byakuya to be honest. I have the feeling that this red-head will have a huge influence on how you handle your council," Daisuke told him, a loving smile gracing his features. All the while Kazuhiro took hold of his hand and gave it a little squeeze of gratitude.

Byakuya had to contemplate this. Was it really that easy? Could he take the risk? What if it didn't work out? Would Renji hate him for it? Would he pretend it never happened? Could Renji still look up to him and respect him? What if not? Could he still look the red-head in the eyes? Did he even love Renji? The last question was the easiest one to answer it seemed.… He had to be honest with himself and thinking about it he came to the conclusion that he really loved the red-head. It felt like back then with Hisana. He wanted the red-head to stay, but not simply as a guest at the manor he wanted him as his trusted one, his loved one.

That revelation explained everything.… The tightening in his chest when he saw the red-head hanging from the ceiling, the fear of losing him, the jealousy when he saw him cuddling with Rukia; it all made sense now. After exhaling a breath of exhaustion he replied, "It seems you are right. I love him, although I can't recall when that happened."

"You see cousin? Now you just need an opportunity to tell him and when he returns your feelings we will figure something out to tell the council and take care of your relationship not being an issue," Kazuhiro said, looking at his cousin with a smile on his lips.

"Ah I can't believe that we still haven't found anything!" the orange-haired boy exclaimed, gripping his hair and kicking his legs into the air, drawing the attention of the other occupants of the room to him.

"Kuchiki has a lot of books in here and probably more somewhere in the manor.… It is obvious that our search will take some time. So stop this ridiculous behavior of yours Kurosaki," the Quincy told him, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah but how long have we already been here, hm? It's going to get dark soon!" Ichigo complained.

"Hm I think I found something," Sado said suddenly and all stopped what they were doing and began to scramble towards him.

"The Nue is described as having the head of a monkey, the body of a raccoon dog, the legs of a tiger, and a snake as a tail. According to the legend, a nue can metamorphose into a black cloud and fly. Due to its appearance, it is sometimes referred to as a Japanese chimera," Sado read the description; all eyes went to Ichigo.

"What?" he asked them confused.

"What do you mean 'what'? Is it so far right? After all you are the only one of us who saw the manifestation of Zabimaru," Uryuu asked him totally annoyed.

"Uhm… Well he has the head of a monkey… but his body is that of a baboon and not a raccoon dog… same goes for the legs… all baboon not tiger… but the tail is a snake, so yeah some of that is right," Ichigo told them; trying very hard to remember the only time he saw that huge beast.…

"Well that is good enough.… Please continue Sado-san," Uryuu said.

"Nue are supposed to be bringers of misfortune and illness. According to 'The Tale of the Heike,' Emperor Konoe, the Emperor of Japan, became ill after having terrible nightmares every night, and a dark cloud appeared at two o'clock in the morning on the roof of the palace in Kyoto during the summer of 1153. The story says that the samurai Minamoto no Yorimasa staked-out the roof one night and fired an arrow into the cloud, out of which fell a dead nue. Yorimasa then supposedly sank the body in the Sea of Japan.

"In a local expansion of the story, the nue's corpse floated into a certain bay, and the locals, fearing a curse, buried it. A mound near the bay which exists today is supposed to be the grave created for this nue," Sado finished the text he read.

"What?! That's all?" Ichigo screamed, grabbing the book from the giant's hands and examining it further.

Uryuu, fearing Ichigo would damage the expensive book, took it from his hands and laid it on the floor.

"Hey! Why did you take it away from me?" the orange-haired boy exclaimed.

"Just to be sure you don't draw Kuchiki's wrath on us by destroying one of his books," the blue-haired boy told him, glaring.

"So a nue is a very bad creature?" Inoue asked in her soft voice, all the while putting the books back in their respective places. Somehow she couldn't agree…Renji was always nice to her…was that really his personality?

"Not directly Inoue-san. I believe this text refers more to the enemies of the nue…. Meaning if you make it your enemy it will curse you. But as Kurosaki told us Abarai's nue Zabimaru doesn't fit 100% of the description of the appearance so we can assume that not all of the described behavior fits with Zabimaru," Uryuu said in deep thought.

"You are wrong," a second female voice sounded from the doors. "Even if Zabimaru doesn't fit the outer appearance of the classical nue his character is even more wicked than that from the tale," Rukia told them while entering and sitting down in the circle of friends.

"What do you mean Rukia?" Ichigo inquired.

"What I mean is that Zabimaru is even stronger and more wicked and dangerous…hm.… Once his fangs bite into something they don't let go," the raven-headed girl told them.

"What is that supposed to mean Kuchiki-chan?" Uryuu asked, fearing what the petite woman would reveal to them.

"Sode no Shirayuki told me once that she doesn't like to spar with Zabimaru…not because Renji and I are close, but more because he is an unpredictable being. Once you fight him he never lets go…he will pursue the one he fought against until nothing is left of the enemy. And then there is the poison…but that is just a rumor spread amongst the zanpakuto," she told them, a confused expression on her face.

'Every zanpakuto that is in its right mind avoids Zabimaru or moreover a fight with him.… But after all that Sode no Shirayuki told me it seems that Senbonzakura and Zabimaru always have a friendly sparring.… Why is that?' she thought, getting even more confused.

"Poison?" Uryuu asked her, intrigued what might be revealed now.

"Hai. As I said it's just a rumor, but it's said that Zabimaru's tail, the snake, is able to produce some kind of poison. Unfortunately no one knows of this and Renji never told me, I mean he should know right? So what this tale said about the nue bringing misfortune and illness seems right," Rukia told them, not sure what she should think about the rumor herself.

"But if the snake can produce this poison why didn't he use it in our battle? I mean Renji really wanted to see me dead back then," Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Misfortune… I assume the nue, and with that Abarai, wanted to see you suffer; after all that's what happened to me after I fought him," the Quincy said.

"Probably… but I think Renji is not fully aware of the poison or he just doesn't want to use it. I'm not sure and like I said it's just a rumor, no one really knows if there is poison he could use. And that he wants to see his enemies suffer…I think that's more than right considering where we come from. Renji was the one to suffer the most back then and now he wants his enemies to feel the same pain, especially if they underestimate him. But why are you even thinking about this? It's not like you to put so much thought into the appearance of ones zanpakuto," Rukia said, watching them skeptically.

"We just wanted to know why Byakuya isn't searching for Renji's assailant while he is recovering here.… Your brother was just saying that we should research the myth of the nue…" the substitute said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I see… and Nii-sama is right. You would just draw Renji's wrath on yourself…he probably wants revenge himself and if you would deny him that, well let's just say you don't want that." And just to punctuate her statement the clock sounded, telling them it was time for dinner.

When they entered the dining room they were surprised to see not only Byakuya but with him two more men already seated at the huge round table.

To Byakuya's right was another raven-head, Rukia and Ichigo remembered him as Kazuhiro, Byakuya's cousin and head of council. Next to Kazuhiro was a blue-headed man. His hair was very long and bound into a low ponytail, he wore very fine clothing but not pompous like other nobles liked to wear.

"Why am I not surprised to see all 5 of you coming in together for dinner? Take a seat we will wait for Abarai to arrive," Byakuya told them while taking calm sips from his tea.

"Gomen nasai Nii-sama we we-"

"Ah no Rukia-chan, you don't have to apologize to us, seeing as Abarai fuku-taichou is still missing we can't start anyways so calm down please," Kazuhiro interrupted her with a friendly smile.

"Ha-Hai. Kazuhiro-sama," she said bowing to the older Kuchiki.

"Oh and please do call me Kazuhiro. I assume you are the substitute, Kurosaki Ichigo? I've heard a lot about you and it seems Soul Society has to thank you for defeating the traitor Aizen Sosuke," he said, fixing Ichigo in his gaze, azure blue meeting chocolate brown orbs.

"Ah Kazuhiro stop frightening the kid…you Kuchikis really enjoy this way too much, you know?" the blue-haired man reprimanded him.

"So it would seem Daisuke, but then again it really is funny," Kazuhiro said grinning at his husband while the humans took seats.

"Kazuhiro, Daisuke these are the humans Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, who is a Quincy, and Sado Yasutora, if I am not mistaken?" Byakuya asked the giant who nodded his head in confirmation.

"This is my cousin Kuchiki Kazuhiro and his husband Nakamura Daisuke, head of the Nakamura-Clan," the raven-head told them while gesturing to the other noble men.

After he said that Ichigo nearly choked on his tea. "Did you just that they are married?!" the orange-haired boy exclaimed.

"Yes we are, is this a problem for you Kurosaki-san?" Kazuhiro asked, eyes again fixing on the boy in front of him, causing him to squirm were he sat.

"Ah-N-No, it's not a problem… just... uhm…"

"Kazuhiro stop it…you can do that with that council of yours…but not with a little boy," Daisuke said slapping Kazuhiro's shoulder.

"Aw…yeah I could, but it's no fun with them, you know?" the raven-head complained to his partner.

Ichigo, clearly intimidated by the men let the phrase 'little boy' slip, for his own sake.

Some time passed since they came together and the silence was comfortable for some, Byakuya decided to ignore all that took place while Kazuhiro and Daisuke were exchanging decent pleasantries; and for others the silence was nerve-wracking, Ichigo really was freaked out by those two….

The rest of the evening was very tense…no one knew what happened to Renji and why Byakuya was gone for so long, but when the raven-head came back, soaking wet they decided to let it slip, maybe they would find out what happened the next morning.

They stayed silent until Inoue came back to tell them they could eat.

The atmosphere was really gloomy… they ate in total silence. Kazuhiro and Daisuke exchanged glances and came to the understanding that they would stay, in case Byakuya needed them.

After eating they went to their bedrooms and fell asleep, worrying about what happened to Renji and Byakuya.


	13. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up Byakuya has to attend a sudden taichou meeting, what will be the topic of it?
> 
> whilst Renji finds himself in his inner world, facing two very strange men... Who are they and what are they doing in his inner world?

Byakuya woke, like every time, early and today he was greeted by a hell-butterfly that was patiently waiting for him to awaken. Before he would receive the message he couldn't help but look to his right were a peaceful Abarai Renji was still sleeping.

The man was like in a comatose state…he wouldn't awaken from Byakuya's movements, but surprisingly he was a silent sleeper. The raven-head was grateful that Renji finally had a peaceful night; hopefully he would be alright when he woke.

Byakuya held his hand for the butterfly to climb on his finger and with a little reiatsu he caused the black insect to spill its message. Since he expected the message to be from his council he was even more surprised when the booming voice of Yamamoto-soutaichou sounded,  _"All taichous have to come immediately for a special meeting."_  And just like that the message ended.

Already annoyed that he had to attend, and gods knew he may be late, after all he didn't know how long that butterfly had sat there; he made his way to get ready. He went to the bathroom and got dressed in full regalia; Shihakushou, haori, scarf, gloves and of course kenseikan neatly and perfectly in their places.

After one last glance at the red-head that occupied his futon he walked out into his garden and closed the doors to give Renji the peace he desperately needed.

Upon exiting his bedroom and entering his garden he saw Kazuhiro and Daisuke already awake and cuddling under the Sakura tree, watching the koi. He made his way to them and greeted them.

"Ah good morning cousin is something the matter and why are you fully dressed?" Kazuhiro asked him curious.

"The Soutaichou ordered a taichou meeting and I probably am already late… Would you watch out for Renji for me and inform Rukia and him that I have a meeting to attend, should I still be away when they wake?" he asked Kazuhiro, already knowing the other would agree.

"Yes of course we would," the other raven-head said just to hear his husband adding, "Say Byakuya… is there something going on between you and the red-head we should know about?" Daisuke asked in a sinful tone and with a smirk, causing Kazuhiro to openly gape at him for asking something so rude.

Byakuya just smiled at that, surely he should have known the other man would ask something like this, "Watch out for him please, he is special." And with that the raven-head walked off, leaving a gaping raven-head and madly grinning blue-haired man behind.

* * *

Sure enough Byakuya was the last one to arrive at the first division, to his luck Sasakibe fuku-taichou had a cup of tea waiting for him. With a thankful nod he took the cup and took his position between Unohana-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou; he fully ignored the curious glances the other taichous gave him.

"Now that we are all here, do you mind telling us what this is all about Yama-ji?" Kyouraku asked.

"You are aware that we still have open positions in our ranks. We will now discuss possible candidates for the three remaining taichou positions," the voice of the old man boomed.

Byakuya had to frown at that. Surely Renji would be the first to be discussed seeing as he was a bankai owning fuku-taichou…he had to interfere with that. Renji was now in no way fit for this position. He had to recover and then there was the issue of his revenge. All this would take the focus of the red-head away from healing whatever damaged squad he would be placed in.

"The first candidate to vote for will be Abarai fuku-taichou; any objections?" his gravel voice sounded.

Ukitake and Kyouraku exchanged nervous glances knowing the red-head wouldn't be fit right now, later certainly, but not now. Before they could say something they were surprised to hear Byakuya speak up, "I have objections. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have any doubts about Abarai's competence but currently it wouldn't be wise to put him into such a high rank," the Kuchiki said, all the while calmly sipping his tea.

Yamamoto opened his eyes to look at the Kuchiki, he was totally aware of what happened, after all he wasn't a naïve old man.

Komamura on the other hand looked skeptical at the raven-head and Soi Fong frowned at him. "And what do you mean with that Kuchiki? Are you not aware that we need the taichou seats occupied?" she asked her typical scowl fully in place.

"He is well aware of that, but Abarai has first to recover, right Byakuya?" the old man asked causing the eyes of every one to widen; these fools really didn't think he would know….

"Ah so you knew all along Yama-ji?" Shunsui asked nervously rubbing his neck.

Juushiro exhaled a breath of frustration; surely they should have known that Yamamoto-sensei knew what happened to the red-head. Face it…it was obvious that he was missing considering the lack of paperwork that had Renji's signature. So yeah they really were naïve to think they could keep that from the old man.

"Ah speaking of which how is the kid doing Kuchiki-hime?" Zaraki asked from across the room.

"He is faring as one would expect after something like this," the rokubantai taichou said, trying to not reveal much of last night to save some of the red-head's dignity.

But Zaraki seemed to have understood, because his eye took a serious expression and just nodded once, not bothering Byakuya further with the subject.

"What is going on here?" Soi Fong asked nearly fuming with rage at being left in the dark.

"What happened isn't important, but Kuchiki-taichou I want to be informed when he gets better." After a short affirmative nod from Byakuya he added, "Next candidate being Madarame Ikkaku," the Soutaichou said.

"Tch. Although he has Bankai the fool thinks we are oblivious to it. He doesn't want to change the division and there's no way to convince him otherwise. So no need to bother, old man," the giant replied taking the wind out of the discussions sails.

The Soutaichou thought as much and continued, "Other candidates that can be considered?"

"How about Kira-san and Hisagi-san, for their respective divisions?" Ukitake asked him. Although they don't have Bankai they could be made temporary taichous until they trained enough to claim the positions properly.

"Ah always great ideas you have Juu-chan," Shunsui said causing Juushiro's cheeks to dust a light hue of pink.

"They don't have Bankai. They can't be taichous! What are you thinking?" Soi Fong bellowed across the room. She was still annoyed that they still kept her in the dark concerning the red-head.

"On the contrary I think it would be a good idea. We could make them temporary taichous until they get their Bankai and claim the position properly. Of course we don't know how long it will take them to achieve this, but it is better than putting a stranger at the head of their divisions whom no one trusts and who will have difficulties getting the divisions into proper working order," Byakuya explained, annoyed that he even HAD to explain this.

"Still it is against our rules!" the woman yelled again.

Strangely Byakuya found that she was right, it was indeed against their rules but lately he cared less and less about such trivial things. What mattered was the here and now and the future, so they had to think about that and not their pathetic past and rules that made the betrayal of Aizen even possible.

"And who, Soi Fong-taichou, cares about such trivial things except you?" he said and took a step into the room so he could look directly into her eyes, which widened at his words. No one expected HIM to say something like this. Ukitake smiled at Byakuya's back and Shunsui held his sake bottle up in a toasting manner and took a great gulp.

When she looked around her fellow taichous Soi Fong saw that indeed not one had any objections... not even Kurotsuchi, but then again the mad scientist didn't care for anything except his experiments.

"Fine then, do what you want, but don't come to me when something goes wrong," she gave finally in.

Yamamoto nodded his head in an affirmative manner and spoke, "This is a wise proposal you made Ukitake-taichou. We will vote for it now. Those of you who support that proposition may raise their hands."

The hands of the taichous Unohana, Kuchiki, Komamura, Kyouraku, Hitsugaya and Ukitake rose.

Soi Fong was clearly against the idea, Zaraki and Kurotsuchi simply didn't care. Kenpachi just wanted to see the tiger, as he liked to call Renji, rise as high as he could get and wanted; he knew the kid had potential and disliked seeing it go to waste, being the reason he suggested him as fuku-taichou for Kuchiki.

"6 of 9 approve, therefore the proposal of Ukitake-taichou is accepted," Sasakibe told Yamamoto; the Soutaichou didn't count as he was the leader and had to be objective.

"Then we will wait with the declaration until Abarai-fukutaichou has fully recovered. Dismissed," and just like that they were free to go.

Byakuya was even more annoyed now. He had to leave his bed for something like this? He didn't know why the Soutaichou needed a special meeting for that, they could have discussed it at the next regular meeting.

Just as he exited the first division grounds he was approached by both Ukitake and Kyouraku.

"You were late Byakuya-kun," Shunsui said, as they approached him.

The raven-head couldn't hold in his annoyance anymore let out a breath of frustration, absolutely unusual for him, but didn't care seeing as only Ukitake and Kyouraku were near.

"I had a long and exhausting evening yesterday," he simply told them, not bothering to elaborate further.

Both senior taichous nodded knowingly and decided to leave him be for the moment; didn't mean they wouldn't check up on Renji from time to time.

"Then you would probably like to go back to your home and have a nice weekend," the white-haired man said. "OH! Before I forget! Give these to Abarai-san please," Ukitake said, shoving masses of candy in Byakuya's arms. The noble had no other choice but to accept the sudden assault.

"We will see you later Byakuya!" they said while walking off to their own home.

Shaking his head he decided to head back to the manor, if he was lucky he would get there just in time for breakfast.

* * *

Renji woke to an unbelievably soft feeling. When he opened his eyes he was blinded by the light and could just see two figures in front of him. Two figures that looked exactly like the other silhouettes from his dream. So now he would face them? After all he already knew that one was Byakuya.

After blinking several times his vision cleared and his jaw dropped. He was in his fucking inner world! The fuck? How could two figures with long hair be in his inner world?

Only when he rose from his lying position on the ground did the two of them seem to become aware of his presence.

**"You are here?"**  one of them asked. Renji was dumbfounded; he hadn't seen one of them even once.

One of them seemed to be some kind of samurai? He was wearing purple armor and had long black hair that was tied into a high ponytail and he was wearing a strange mask on his face.

The other one was no better.… He was muscular, well trained, his skin was snow-white and he had long red hair that got darker the longer it got, until at the half it became black. Oh yeah and he had the same tattoos as he and Zabimaru. Wait! Zabimaru! Where was the nue?

His eyes widened and he became frantic. His Zabimaru was not here and instead of him there were two men he didn't know.

**"Stop that ridiculous behavior of yours. We are here; we just take another appearance from time to time,"**  and suddenly the white man morphed into the nue he knew; ah then that white was the fur, he assumed. And that explained why the sword wasn't in his place in that dream... It all suddenly made sense in a strange way, but that morphing still bothered him.

"Gosh, why didn't I know that you could do that?" Renji asked now sitting cross-legged on the perfectly soft grass.

**"Becaussssssssssse you never asssssssssssked,"**  the snake replied, Renji just rolled his eyes at that.

"But who are you?" the red-head asked the other man.

**"I am known as Senbonzakura. You are well acquainted with my master,"**  the Samurai replied, causing Renji to nearly fall on the grass.

"YOU are Senbonzakura?" he really had to make sure… and a nod of the samurai confirmed the question. "Uhm… well… I don't want to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Zabimaru morphed back into his human form and leaned back into the tree behind him and also leaned into the samurai, causing Renji's eyes to nearly fall out of their sockets.

**"As you can see we visit each other from time to time. And during our daily sparing and friendly chatter we fell in love with each other. Is that a problem?"** Senbonzakura said and Renji needed time to process that….

"Wait, you zanpakutou can fall in love?" he asked them, really he couldn't believe that.…

**"After all that happened that is your first concern?"** Zabimaru asked his master. The zanpakutou thought his master would want other aids from him…oh just as well, that surely would come later.

"Yeah well sorry, you just never told me!" Renji defended himself.

**"I should have known that you didn't know something like this…but you know we zanpakutou are as much alive as you, so it should have been obvious,"**  Zabimaru countered his master.

Senbonzakura curiously watched the display and was fascinated. Zabimaru hadn't exaggerated; they really had a casual social intercourse….

"Okay, okay I get it, can we just drop that? I would like to know why you are here and not with taichou, Senbonzakura," the red-head asked the samurai, who in return nodded.

**"Since my master doesn't need me right now I am free to do as I please. So I came here to spend time with Zabimaru,"**  he calmly replied and Renji nodded in understanding.

"I need to know. Was what happened last night real?" he asked them, closing his eyes, readying himself for whatever was about to come.

**"Depending on what you mean. If you're speaking about the dream then yes that was true and if you are asking of that kiss you had with Sen's master then yes that, too, was real,"**  Zabimaru answered knowing how badly his master needed that and morphed back into his nue-form and laid behind Renji, who in turn fell onto the beast and turned his head, so that the side of his face was on the nue's back and he buried his face deeper into that soft white fur.

"Shit. Then I said all that to him, didn't I?" a grumbling from deep within Zabimaru's chest answered his question with a  **'Yep, you did.'**

Renji wanted to stay forever in his inner world, here it was peaceful and calm and there was no Kuchiki Byakuya he had to face.

**"Idiot. You remember your actions, but not his? You know, when he kissed you and you fell asleep our world was again shining. Before it was storming and thundering, but then it became calm and sunny again. We want the sun to stay Renji,"**  the baboon told him and Renji raised his head.

"I know you hate it when it storms, but I couldn't help it. You know it felt great to be in his arms, it was so peaceful and I felt so unbelievably safe with him.… But you know that it was just this one time…I'm sorry Zabimaru, but I guess it will never again be that sunny and warm here," he said, turning so that he laid on his back and looked up into the sky again, bathing in the warmth; totally forgetting about Senbonzakura.

The samurai really had to bite his tongue. He wanted so badly for the red-head to know the truth, that would make him happy and in consequence it would be sunny in this world which would make his beloved nue happy, but he simply couldn't. He couldn't tell him, because it was the task of his master to do so. And so Senbonzakura did the only thing he could right now: he sat back and watched.

**"Why? Because you come from where you come? That is nothing you had any influence on,"**  the baboon thundered at his master.

"That might be so, but you know that it doesn't work like that. He is clan-head, he has to provide his clan with an heir and that is impossible with him having a male lover… and then there is the issue that I am just that: a man. That kiss probably was just a lapse of the moment…"

Both Zabimaru and Senbonzakura wanted to slap the man to his senses, the more frustrating it was for them to know that they weren't allowed to, that they had to let their masters figure that out themselves.

**"You know that we are always at your side,"**  Zabimaru said to him, turning his eyes to meet the brown-red orbs of his master.

"Yeah I know," Renji told him, looking into those fascinating gold eyes of his nue, before vanishing.

* * *

Renji woke slowly to find that he was not in the room he was given, but in a room with beautiful furniture in which he spotted several kimonos and …was that a spare haori? Oh yeah, soutaichou ordered every taichou to have a spare one, after Zaraki, Kyouraku and his taichou lost their own during the war. So he was in his taichou's room, then it really was true…everything from last night really happened.

Just as he wanted to get up the doors slid open and Rukia entered and sat down next to him.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him, concern evident in every fiber of her being.

Renji put his arm on her shoulder on pulled her close to him, "Yeah, I'm alright thanks to your brother."

She looked up at him and something seemed to have clicked in her brain as she saw his smile and the look of his eyes, she gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

When the shock subsided she could form her thoughts into words, "You love him, don't you? Since when?"

"Yeah I love him and since the first time I saw him, back then at the academy," he answered truthfully, his features softened as he remembered.

"That's why you were single for so long. Oh Renji I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed, crushing him in a hug.

"How can you be happy for me? You know that I will never be with him, don't you?" he asked her absolutely incredulous how she could come to such a conclusion.

"Oh shush! You shouldn't think so little of Nii-sama," she countered glaring at him.

"And what do you think I should do? I am nothing! You know that he is clan-head, while I am just a damn stray from the Rukon." Great now he was angry again…

"Nii-sama doesn't care about something like that and you know it, after all he married my sister and adopted me," she said slapping his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, how could I forget that? And as you said, he was married to your SISTER and last time I checked I was a man," he grumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Oh the way you whine one could think otherwise," she replied teasing him and hoping to get him somehow away from that sulking mood, which obviously worked because he took the bait and jumped to his feet and began chasing a running Rukia.

When they ran out into the gardens they both came to a halt, when they saw the aforementioned raven-haired clan-head in front of them, raising one eyebrow at their behavior.

"T-T-Taichou." "N-Nii-sama." They said in unison and tried to explain themselves.

"We were just about to, uhm… Renji wanted to get up so I helped him," Rukia tried to elaborate.

"Uhm, yeah right. I wanted to get up and well somehow it got out of hand," the red-head added, breaking out in a sweat, fearing the outcome.

"Then you should get dressed properly, both of you. I will await you for breakfast in the gardens," was Byakuya's calm reply as he entered his room and closed the doors; trying to calm his racing heart and dropped the candy on his desk.

Again Byakuya had strange timing…he came just to his room when Renji and Rukia began speaking and was fully aware of the things they had talked about. Just as their commotion broke out he was able to appear as if he had just arrived. Really that eavesdropping had to stop…

Breakfast would be strange and he didn't know what to do after that. Should he first speak with Renji or his council? He didn't know and needed advice; hopefully Senbonzakura and Kazuhiro would be of help later…


	14. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rest for Renji and an eventful taichou meeting it's time to grab something for breakfast!  
> but after that Byakuya is approached by his red-headed fuku-taichou, telling him some crucial details of the abduction and the attacker himself...
> 
> As the day is progressing and nears it's end Renji and Byakuya find themselves in a very emotional conversation.  
> To what will this conversation lead him?
> 
> Will both men earn more heartbreak or is there happiness somewhere between hurt and recovery?

Breakfast went rather strangely for Byakuya.…

Rukia, his cousin and Daisuke were eating gracefully and the proper amounts, all of the humans showed manners except Kurosaki who was shoveling the food into his mouth and showed no table manners at all, but Renji…the red-head surpassed all of them Byakuya had to admit.

Renji was eating amounts that Byakuya counted as his daily ration, if not even more, he wasn't eating them either…he was like Kurosaki shoveling them into his mouth, but, and Byakuya had to give him this much credit, with decent table manners. Well when he thought more about it, Renji's and Ichigo's table manners resembled those of Shihouin Yoruichi; only it was obvious that the red-head subconsciously put some grace into it.

When Byakuya and the others were done, Renji and Ichigo were still eating. He understood that Renji was hungry: yesterday he didn't eat much, the days prior he was only allowed soup and for 5 days before that he didn't get anything to eat at all, so that was understandable, but Kurosaki? The substitute was free to eat last evening and surely the book research couldn't be that exhausting.

The food available to be devoured was decreasing in its amount until just one banana was left and both were grabbing it.  _'Now it will get interesting,'_  the noble thought while watching the display.

**_'You shouldn't take pleasure in such things Byakuya-sama; and certainly not when it's a banana that's left,'_**  Senbonzakura scolded him and Byakuya didn't quite know what the samurai was implying.

_'It's just a banana Senbonzakura, both could live without it,'_  the raven-head retaliated.

**_'Well were we talking about any being except Zabimaru's master I would agree, but it is Abarai Renji, master of Zabimaru the nue, who is for the most part a baboon, and I think you would enjoy seeing him eat that banana,'_**  the samurai replied and Byakuya could nearly hear the smug grin his zanpakutou was certainly wearing.

Oh now it became ridiculous! Those two were arguing over a banana! He had to interfere before it became any more degrading.

' ** _You are sure that this is the only reason you take action?'_**  again Senbonzakura teased him.

But Byakuya ignored it and instead scolded both men, "Stop that, both of you, to fight over a banana is really disgraceful. Especially when it is obvious that Abarai is the one who deserves it."

"WHAT?! Why should Renji get the banana?" Ichigo yelled pointing a finger at the madly grinning red-head.

"Because, Kurosaki, he can use the nutrition the banana has due to his forced starvation and therefore lack of said nutrition," the noble said calmly and pierced Ichigo with his gaze which caused the substitute to squirm where he sat.

Renji on the other hand was totally unfazed and grabbed the banana, with a smug self-satisfied grin, and began to peel it for eating. He slowly took the banana in his mouth and basked in the taste, effectively stilling his action and causing a satisfied moan to escape. While the others were oblivious to the display only Byakuya, his cousin and Daisuke saw it as something really naughty; causing Byakuya to inconspicuously swallow his saliva.

Renji himself was oblivious to the way he ate the banana and just how sinful he looked while doing it, but the raven-head couldn't help but be drawn to that display. Those luscious lips engulfing the banana and the tongue poking inconspicuously out of the mouth to taste something more of the delicious fruit; all that caused Byakuya to feel very hot all of a sudden and so he rose from his seat and went straight to his room.

**_'See? I told you, you wanted him to have the banana not only because he could use the nutrition…'_**  the samurai said in his mind and Byakuya felt really annoyed right now. Senbonzakura became from day to day more daring and he wondered what influence the nue had on that.

Shortly after he closed the door a soft knock sounded and with his invitation to enter Renji came into his room, the banana absent, probably already eaten.

"Abarai. What is it you came for?" the taichou asked without even looking at the man, still too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry for right now. I know how much you hate it when Ichigo and I argue over trivial things. So I just wanted to apologize. Gomen nasai taichou," the red-head said bowing to the back of his taichou, not wanting the man to be mad at his behavior just now.

"You don't have to apologize Abarai, it is understandable that you were hungry; after all it's been a while since you ate solid food, but if it makes you feel better I will accept your apology," the raven-head said, trying to comfort the red-head while turning so that he was face to face with him.

Renji looked at him with a smile on his lips, but his eyes were filled with sadness, so the goofy attitude was just for the others, to fool them into thinking that he was alright, but why drop the façade in his presence?

**_'Because he trusts you, you should know that especially after last night,'_**  Senbonzakura told him, trying to bring him in the right direction with his actions.

_'You think I should ask what is wrong with him? What makes you sure he will answer?'_ Byakuya asked his spirit doubtfully.

**_'Nothing. You can never be sure, but you want him to be well again so I think you should at least try Byakuya-sama, maybe he will open up to you. I know you considered that his mental state would be a hindrance to his physical recovery, so shouldn't he first get rid of his mental issues?'_**  the samurai sounded, effectively convincing Byakuya.

"Is something the matter Renji?" the raven-head asked not approaching, because he couldn't know how the red-head would react.

"Uhm, yes actually there is something.… Can we, uhm…talk?" he asked shyly, rubbing his neck.

Byakuya nodded his head in agreement and motioned for Renji to take a seat at the table in the corner of his room, while he sealed the room with his privacy spell.

When both men were seated an awkward silence descended on them, Renji not knowing how to phrase what he wanted to say and Byakuya not knowing if he should say something at all.

After some minutes of silence Renji was the first to speak, "Arigatou for talking with me taichou…I really appreciate it," he said with a weak smile.

"It is only natural for a taichou to listen to his fuku-taichou if there is need for it," the noble said and was confused when suddenly the red-head let out something that sounded like a weak laugh.

"You know Taichou, you probably are not aware of it, but it's not natural for a taichou to be there for his fuku-taichou, so I'm glad you are here now…ah and there were times when you wouldn't have bothered, but I'm glad those times are over and we can speak, because I need to speak with someone. I see that now. I tried to manage all by myself, but that won't work so I need to speak with someone. No offense sir, but I can't go to Rukia, she would worry too much, and no one else comes into consideration and seeing as you are my taichou and I think we are friends I have the feeling we can talk about it without someone losing it or breaking out into tears. So, yeah if you don't mind?" Renji asked him dragging a hand over his tired face and Byakuya had to admit the man now looked more tired than he had ever seen him.

"I am here to listen, take your time Renji and my offer from last night still stands, you may call me Byakuya while we are alone," he replied, knowing this would put the red-head in front of him at ease, even if only a tiny bit.

"Arigatou, Tai-eh Byakuya. I just need a little time, gathering my thoughts… you know how bad I am when it comes to thinking." And surprisingly he chuckled a bit at his joke, but he couldn't fool the raven-head, who could only imagine how much pain Renji must feel.

"Okay… I think I have it, if you don't mind Tai-eh Byakuya I would like to start from the beginning." He looked at his taichou and upon seeing a nod in agreement continued, "You know how we were drinking last Sunday night… and well I got totally wasted again, which you probably already knew. Izuru brought me home, that much I can remember, and then I passed out on my futon and when I woke up I was in that shack were you found me, with no reiatsu and well essentially nothing but my clothes. The bastard who took me was already there when I woke and was just waiting for me to wake up. I couldn't see anything of him…he was absolutely unrecognizable with all the clothes and the mask he wore, add to that that he had some kind of device that altered his voice. I think we should ask Kisuke later about it, maybe he knows something…but he revealed some useful information to me. You know how you always scolded me for not paying enough attention? Heh, that burned itself in my mind. The guy was the one who sent me the orchids that day in the office, saying because I refused him he had to take me," Renji paused, waiting for the raven-head to assess the information given and didn't get disappointed, because Byakuya seemed to get an idea, seeing as he now had a frown on his face.

"That incident was a while ago, unfortunately we won't get any remaining reiatsu… and we will, when you are physically better, go to Urahara and ask him if he knows of possibilities to alter one's voice. Did he make any mistakes while you were his captive?" he asked, looking Renji straight in the eyes and becoming fascinated as he saw the red-head smirk and his eyes take on a dangerous fire-like hue.

"Actually yeah he did. He was careful in suppressing my reiatsu, but he underestimated my physical abilities. Although I hate it that I grew up in Inuzuri I have to admit, that that was my biggest aid in that situation. Life there made me able to live days without food or water and I was able to keep that ability up until now. After, oh I don't know how long, but after what felt like an eternity I was able to attempt an escape. The chain, where the cuffs were attached, wasn't well bound to the ceiling and after I put some of my weight on it I was able to get free and knocked my guard out. When I exited the shack it was midnight, but he came back just at that moment and Tai-eh Byakuya… he is good. He can use Hakuda very well and even use Shunpo… so whoever he is, he is either a Shinigami himself or someone living in the Seireitei," he explained further and their eyes met meaningfully.

"With 'someone living in the Seireitei' you mean nobles. Renji I must ask you this: Was there any opportunity for you to see even a sliver of his skin?" he asked, tension rising and both sets of eyes taking a hard edge to them.

After a short affirmative nod Renji explained further, "Actually yeah there was. You know what he did to me, that he raped me and truth be told, when I got the opportunity I figured that even a glimpse of his skin, no matter where, would be a step in the right direction. His skin was snow-white and when he revealed his lips I could see a scar running down his chin. First I thought nothing of it, but when that weird dream came to me yesterday that detail caught me and I knew it was important. Oh yeah before I forget. I had a nightmare yesterday afternoon. After I left your office Shuhei paid me a visit and when he left all the exhaustion from yesterday caught up with me and I fell asleep. To be honest with you Byakuya…that nightmare was the reason why I wanted to speak with you. It revealed to me that I had to tell someone and that you are the only one I could go to, I could trust you no matter what, if I hadn't told you it would have destroyed me completely. I can't tell you the details of that dream yet, but I promise that, when I'm ready, I will tell you. I have the feeling that it will be important someday." When Renji finished he felt a lot of his strength coming back to him and knew that he could try to use Zabimaru again, after all the zanpakutou needed a lot of physical strength.

"I certainly won't pressure you to tell me Renji and I am relieved that you told me all this, it must have been difficult for you and I promise I will keep it with me and tell no one of this. How about we try to get you back on your legs? The faster you make progress the faster we can search for whoever assaulted you." Looking into the red-head's eyes he saw a strange sparkle lingering there.

"You see Taichou I feel way better now and I think we can begin to train again, I won't be able to use bankai, but at least we could start with a light shikai match?"

Byakuya found that he couldn't resist the madly grinning red-head and gestured for him to follow. After releasing the privacy spell Byakuya led them to his private training grounds.

Thoughts of white-skinned, scarred nobles kept entering his mind and he didn't like it that one Kuchiki Naraku wouldn't leave his circle of suspects.

* * *

After a while everyone came to the training grounds to see what they couldn't believe they felt. When Renji released Zabimaru a surge of fire-hot and burning reiatsu went through their bodies causing them to rush to the grounds and watch.

And watch they did and they couldn't believe it. Renji was using Zabimaru's shikai as if not one day separated them; swinging, flicking and raising his blade in a way no one else could.

So Renji's strength had come back, but they wondered how it came back and how exactly it was possible that it came back this fast, but it was true Renji was at least back with his shikai and that was at least something.

After some hours Renji was sweating and panting like mad, something a week ago wouldn't have happened after such training, but it was understandable. Only because he could fight again didn't mean that he would be able to use his bankai anytime soon, but that didn't matter to them. Renji was back, period.

Suddenly Byakuya sealed Senbonzakura and Renji followed suit and sealed Zabimaru.

"That was very good Renji, but I think it would be best to eat lunch now, don't you agree?" the noble asked while approaching the sweating red-head.

"Oh yeah lunch!" the red-head exclaimed enthusiastically.

Just to get his hopes crushed by Byakuya saying, while scrutinizing him, "First you should take a shower."

With a nod Renji shunpo'd to his room, showered very quickly and met them at the table in the garden for lunch, which went exactly like breakfast, which Byakuya should have figured out sooner…

After lunch Byakuya and Renji immediately returned to the training grounds, not even bothering to excuse themselves from the others, only seeing their mission; which caused some to frown.

"I never saw Byakuya leave the table without excusing himself…what's up with them?" Ichigo asked the others, frowning at the spot where both Shinigami stood until just now.

"Well it seems they are determined to bring the Abarai Renji you once knew back," Kazuhiro explained and saw that the substitute didn't understand what he meant.

"But he is Renji, how can they bring back the Renji we knew? He's the same," Ichigo retaliated.

Just to be fixed, again, in Kazuhiro's azure blue gaze, saying in a low serious tone, "That just shows how much you know of real life Kurosaki-san."

* * *

Byakuya and Renji reached the training grounds and stood facing each other.

After looking each other in the eyes they began to charge at one another, clashing their swords and putting pressure on them. After realizing that this was ineffective Byakuya jumped back readying himself for his next attack and hoping the red-head would block or dodge in time.

When Renji had a solid stance again he saw that Byakuya immediately shunpo'd towards him.  _'Senka!'_ of course he recognized the move, he would recognize it even blind. Luckily for him the raven-head was fighting just a little above his current standards and so Renji was able to block the first strike just in time, but he was not able to block the second strike, which he knew would be impossible, so he shunpo'd to his right, away from the arc Senbonzakura would be swinging, effectively causing his taichou to hit nothing but air; much to the raven-heads relief. Both came to a stop, Renji panting heavily and Byakuya letting him catch his breath. From the side of the grounds applause was heard and when both turned their heads they were approached by Ukitake and Kyouraku.

"Ah! Abarai-kun! How good to see you up and about again. It really is boring without you…" Shunsui said with a light slur to his tone and Renji could only stare at him…every time he was amazed how someone could drink that much without getting overly wasted…

"With all respect, but what are you doing here? We are training," Byakuya broke the light mood with his impassive tone, that strangely leaked with venom…why that was he didn't know himself after all he liked the men, but they were interrupting Renji's precious training.

"Yes we can see that Byakuya and didn't want to interfere, just congratulating Abarai-san for his quick recovery," Juushiro tried to calm the other, but apparently that didn't work, seeing as the raven-head was glaring at them.

"Arigatou Ukitake-taichou, but I'm still far from having my old strength back…right now I can only use the simplest moves of my Shikai, so there is no reason to cheer yet," Renji replied, supporting his weight with the sealed katana and regarding both senior taichous with a friendly smile, which only Byakuya knew to be fake.

"Then I hope my gift to you, which I gave Byakuya, will help you to get well soon," Ukitake said in that cheerful voice of his, smiling at the red-head, Byakuya tried to suppress the desire to roll his eyes… really they had other things to worry about and so, to try to put an end to this conversation, he said, "You will get your candy later Abarai, first we need to continue our training." Ukitake and Kyouraku knew a dismissal when they heard one from the noble and took stances at the side of the training grounds to watch. Renji firmly nodded his head and took his position again.

When Byakuya charged at the red-head this time it was with enormous speed and just as he reached the red-head he vanished out of sight and appeared behind the other man, preparing a strike. His eyes widened when his strike was suddenly caught by one of Zabimaru's spikes.  _'So he can release his Shikai again without a single word… interesting; he gets better,'_  he thought while thinking of a way to free Senbonzakura from the fangs.

_**'What did you expect? Both he and Zabimaru are more than eager to regain their former strength and that attack would have hit, if he hadn't released the Shikai,'**_  the samurai sounded in his mind.

_'Do you think we should take a higher stage?'_  the raven-head asked not entirely sure if the red-head could handle it.

_**'Just try Byakuya-sama. You know that he needs to be challenged to improve and that will just prove that,'**_  Senbonzakura reassured him.

Still entangled with the fangs of a released Zabimaru, Byakuya saw only one option to get out of the hold, "Chire, Senbonzakura." And immediately the blade dissolved into thousand tiny sakura petal-like blades.

With widening eyes Renji backed off, knowing that he couldn't defend himself in such close proximity with the blades. While the blades of a released Senbonzakura were swirling through the air Renji tried to find a pattern in the movements… something that could indicate from which direction his taichou would attack, but never finding one. Frowning he readied himself for whatever was about to come and Byakuya had to admit, that the red-head had become much wiser. In the past he would just have charged at him, but now he waited for him to make the first move, because he was aware of being at a disadvantage and needed to react and not act and so Byakuya gave him just that.

Suddenly the blades closed in on Renji from every direction and he had just one option left to get out of it with as few wounds as possible: he jumped into the air and swung Zabimaru in a wide arc above his head. Byakuya, expecting a sudden attack from the red-head, divided his concentration, which caused the blades to slightly slow their pace, just to be surprised that Renji didn't attack, but swung Zabimaru the way so he would be encircled in a ball of blades, shielding him from the assault of Senbonzakura.

Juushiro and Shunsui were in the meantime joined by Rukia, Kazuhiro, Daisuke, Rikichi and the humans; all watching in awe as the blades of Senbonzakura unsuccessfully tried to penetrate the barrier that was Zabimaru.

Much like the perfect defense that was Hihio Zabimaru the Shikai seemed to be equally useful as a wall to shield its master.

When Byakuya's attack subsided Renji sniffed a chance to make his own attack, the effort of keeping the barrier catching up with him. But Renji didn't give up, panting he swung his blade down, effectively extending the blades and the front fang rushing towards his taichou with extreme speed. With widening eyes the raven-head was just able to raise a shield of blades with his hands, bringing the blade of Zabimaru crashing into it and stopping Renji's attack.

While Renji dropped back to the ground Byakuya dissolved his shield again into his thousand petals and he could only watch the man in front him, panting and sweating. Zabimaru came back to his master and resumed his form as the huge katana it could be used as; if Renji decided he wanted to use it like that, but still determination shone in his eyes.

Byakuya sealed Senbonzakura again, knowing that right now it wouldn't be wise to use his shikai any further, to his surprise Kazuhiro entered the grounds and stood beside him.

"What do you think Abarai-dono? Should we spar for a little while?" he asked, azure blue meeting fire-red and Kazuhiro was surprised to see that all his gaze did was to heat the red-head even more to the coming battle.

"Yeah, why not? You're Taichou's cousin, right? Ah but if I could make a proposal? How about sealed zanpakutou only?" Renji tried to negotiate, hoping the man would have mercy on him…

"Hm. Sure why not? Sealed only it is then," Kazuhiro confirmed with a nod, burning for the fight to start; something he hadn't felt for a long time.

And so Renji sealed Zabimaru and took his stance, now calmly breathing again; for a split second he met the eyes of his taichou and saw approval lingering in those steel gray eyes he loved to look at.

After Byakuya arrived at the side-lines the two men charged at one another.

"Yare, yare quite the energy Abarai-kun has there…" Shunsui remarked, eyes not once leaving the men on the field and Byakuya had to admit, even if only to himself, that Shunsui was right. Renji already fought him the whole day and was panting heavily but held himself very well against the other noble.

They stood there watching for what felt like hours and indeed it was hours, because the sun was sinking again and both men were now exhausted.

Renji and Kazuhiro put their swords in their respective sheaths and bowed respectfully towards one another.

"That was great Abarai-dono. I knew you to be a great fighter, but I had no idea!" Kazuhiro said approaching the panting red-head.

"Ah Arigatou Kuchiki-sama… but please call me Renji, if that's alright." Kazuhiro answered with a nod and both went to their watchers.

"Renji! That was amazing! You fought so well against Nii-sama and then against Kazuhiro-sama! I'm so proud of you!" Rukia exclaimed and rushed into his midsection, crushing his ribs in a hug.

"Ru-Rukia… air… I need air…" Renji breathed and now Rukia released him from her death-grip.

"Gomen, it's just…I'm so proud of you," she said, eyes becoming teary to see her first big brother with such strength again.

Ichigo felt jealous again…not because of the fights, but because Rukia was again this close to the red-head and not to himself…

Byakuya merely watched the exchange with amusement, after all he heard that the red-head loved him, and so there was no need to feel jealous.  _'Hm, I probably should approach the subject after dinner…'_ the clan-head thought, not entirely sure how to approach such a delicate subject exactly…

**_'Wait a bit after dinner, then go to him, give him a bit time to settle down for the evening it was a tiring day for him,'_**  Senbonzakura advised.

"Let's go, it is dinner time. Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou, Rikichi you are invited to dine with us, if you desire so," he invited them, already knowing the senior taichous would agree, he wasn't so sure about Rikichi.

"Ah what a pleasure that would be Byakuya! Of course we will dine with you," Shunsui exclaimed, putting his arm on Juushiro's shoulder.

Rikichi wasn't really sure if he wanted to dine with all these people… his taichou and Renji-san? Yeah… that wouldn't be a problem, but the senior taichous? And all those humans? But that decision was taken out of his hands when Renji said, wolfish grin plastered on his face, "Don't even think about declining Rikichi… to eat with three taichous…which unseated officer can say that of himself?"

And Rikichi had to admit…not one unseated officer could say that!

And so they all followed Byakuya to the dinner table.

* * *

Dinner was even more chaotic then breakfast and lunch, seeing as Kyouraku Shunsui was in attendance…he tried to give everyone sake, but everyone politely declined, well Ichigo not so. He screamed into Shunsui's face that he certainly was NOT interested in sake.

Byakuya ignored that display; he was relieved that Kurosaki and Abarai weren't arguing over an egg roll.

* * *

After dinner they departed for their respective quarters or homes, with only Rikichi staying and asking to have a small talk with Renji, which the red-head agreed to.

And Byakuya decided to leave the subject of his feelings for Renji for another day; he had a visitor after all.

* * *

On his midnight stroll Byakuya saw light still coming from Renji's quarters and decided to pay the red-head a visit.

The closer he came to the light the more he could see that Renji was seated on the porch of his room, doing something.

Silently he approached his fuku-taichou not wanting to disturb the man, which didn't matter because he was sensed by the red-head.

"Good night taichou. You don't have to be so stealthy, it's your house, you know?" the red-head said, looking up with a smile.

"I know, but I didn't want to disturb you with whatever it is you are doing," the raven-head said, standing beside the red-head and just now seeing that he was painting his garden at night.

"That is beautiful Renji," he whispered, causing Renji to look up at him again.

"Arigatou taichou, but it's your garden…so you don't have to tell me. If you want you can sit down, and we can talk a bit," Renji said while making space for Byakuya to sit down next to him.

"I am aware that this is my garden, but you capture its beauty amazingly," he admitted, looking at the nearly finished painting.

"Yeah I love your garden, especially now in the night with the full moon shining down at it, that's why I wanted to paint it. I can look at it when I'm home again and still see its beauty," he replied not once stilling his painting.

"Say Renji what was it Rikichi needed to discuss?" the raven-head asked, curious.

"Huh? Oh he just wanted to ask how I'm faring and when I would come back. Oh yeah he congratulated me for the fights this afternoon. He is a good kid taichou…" Renji informed, but left out that Rikichi informed him of successfully releasing his zanpakutou; it was supposed to be a surprise later for the taichou.

After a short nod of Byakuya's head they fell into a comfortable silence.

Byakuya watched the whole time how Renji painted his garden and couldn't help but be amazed. He knew the red-head to be a painter, he saw a bit of his work on the walls of Renji's home.

"Ah, done," Renji said after a while, bringing Byakuya out of his stupor.

"Renji? I have a question I wanted to ask you," the raven-head said looking at his companion.

"Sure. Just ask taichou."

"Byakuya," Renji was corrected.

"Right. Byakuya."

"Earlier today you said that it's not natural for a taichou to listen to his fuku-taichou, mind clarifying that for me?" the raven-head asked. This question was one thing that wouldn't leave his mind.

"Hm, sure, if you want to know… Well you see, we fuku-taichous might look up to our taichou, but most of us don't feel comfortable to speak about private stuff. Take Omaeda. Dou you really think he would ask Soi Fong-taichou private advice? Or could you imagine Kurotsuchi hearing you out? He probably would make you into an experiment… but then there are taichous like you… I mean other fuku-taichous wouldn't approach you, but I know how understanding you can be, same goes for Ukitake-taichou, everyone would go to him for advice. So yeah that's essentially what I meant," Renji explained and Byakuya was surprised about that revelation…he really thought it was natural for a taichou to hear his subordinate out; granted there were times when that was different, but those days were long gone now.

"Hm, that is surprising, I really thought it was natural to hear a subordinate out," an appreciative smile confirmed that it indeed wasn't natural. Renji was looking gratefully at him and somehow he knew that it wasn't just because they could talk… after all Ukitake-taichou seemed to have confused the days… It was Tuesday and Byakuya spent all day with Renji training and not once doing the paperwork.

"We trust each other, right Renji?" the raven-head suddenly asked, startling his companion.

"Yeah, sure why do you even ask taichou? I thought that went without saying," Renji replied watching with innocent and curious eyes and wondering what the noble was up to.

"Then why, Renji, did you decide to not be honest with me?" the raven-head inquired, hoping that it wasn't too early to speak of it, but the question only caused for Renji to widen his eyes.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean taichou…I was always honest with you," he whispered, not believing and hoping against hope that Byakuya wasn't asking what he thought he was…Renji didn't think he could face the man ever again…

"I know that you have loved me since our first meeting back in the academy, Renji. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Byakuya inquired, hoping he didn't go too far. He didn't want to push the red-head away, but to bring him closer.

"Taichou…I…I simply couldn't…and it's not as if it would have mattered anyway," Renji replied sadly, eyes downcast; so his taichou really wanted to speak about THAT.

"What do you mean by that Renji? Why wouldn't it have mattered? Don't you think that honesty includes that too?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, confused at the red-head's behavior, but understanding it too.

"It's not that taichou…I think honesty is important, but what if I had told you sooner? Then what? You would have transferred me to another division to get rid of me and I don't want to leave the sixth, I love the division. So I didn't say anything and it worked and see what my confessing that last night brought us…we are putting our focus somewhere where it doesn't belong. I can't deny my feelings anymore and I would never blame last night for it or say I said that because I was confused and didn't mean it, because I did. I do love you, but it's not important, let's just drop that taichou; it takes us nowhere," Renji said, looking at his painting utensils out of embarrassment and sadness.

"Look at me Renji. I want to know why exactly you think that your feelings don't matter, why your love is not important," taking Renji's chin between thumb and his pointer Byakuya moved Renji's face so that they again looked at each other and he found the sadness in Renji's eyes to be suffocating to his very soul.

"Because I'm just a stray from the Rukon. What could you possibly want with me? Not only do I come from the streets, but my body was dirtied multiple times, the time I was captured by that guy wasn't the first time I was raped. You, a being as pure and beautiful couldn't possibly desire something like me. I am dirt beneath your shoes and nothing more Kuchiki-sama. I may have risen in the ranks of the Gotei 13, but that doesn't mean that I am anywhere near you; after all I am just the monkey that tries to reach the moon, but drowns in the lake reflecting the mirror image of the beautiful moon shining upon him. So tell me Kuchiki-sama…when I can drown from a simple mirror-image onto a lake how could I possibly survive reaching the actual moon?" tears welled up in Renji's eyes as the pain was too much for him to bear, although he felt the reassuring hum of Zabimaru's reiatsu in his chest, his heart was clenching, suffocating from the pain just the presence of the man holding his chin caused.

"What if I told you that you already reached the moon Renji? That the moon isn't as unreachable as you think it is. I can't deny that I never thought of you in that way, but when I saw you nearly dead my chest hurt…I blamed myself for it, not knowing how I could be of use to you now. And lately I came to the realization that I really love you and I tell you that because I want you to know and I don't want to cause you more pain than I already have; we are past that point." Wiping a leaking tear from the red-head's cheek Byakuya couldn't help but think how right it felt to tell him that, hoping that all would end well for them, but not quite believing in that wishful thinking.

"Didn't we agree to be honest? I know that you are lying Kuchiki-sama… How could you? You just say that so that I feel better, but it doesn't work like that. I'm no fool; I know how the world works.… Even if you say it's the truth you can't believe that your clan would approve, they didn't even approve of your late wife and she was a female…how can you think there wouldn't be resistance towards me? I can't give you an heir so what would be the point in involving yourself with me just to throw me away like the dirt I am? And don't tell me Rukia would be your heir… she is as much a peasant as me and you are not blood related. It would be better to stop this useless conversation and stick to the way things were just some minutes ago." Now more tears were leaking from Renji's eyes, bringing sobs along the way. He himself didn't want that, he really wanted to believe the raven-head but he simply couldn't, he knew it would be impossible for them to be involved in anything more than friendship.

"And what Renji? Let the chance of love slip away from my very fingers? I don't intend to let that happen. And I do love you; I can't deny that anymore; after all I admitted it to myself. I am willing to fight for us, I fought them before and we wouldn't be alone. My cousin Kazuhiro, who is head of council, likes you and he is married to a man himself, we have his support, others stick with me also and the arguments will be on our side too."

"But what if not? You would lose all! Your kenseikan, the family, the house; just everything! You can't possibly want to risk that just because of me! I'm not worth it, damn it Kuchiki-sama, can't you see that I'm not good enough for you?" he interrupted, tears freely running down his face and landing on Byakuya's hands with which he still held Renji's face.

"You are wrong with several things Renji. First: love is always worth fighting for. So second: YOU are worth fighting for, and third: I do have to admit, that it would be a great loss to lose my kenseikan and status, but Daisuke, Kazuhiro's husband, told me that risks should be taken every now and then, especially if we deem the gain higher than the possible loss and in his understanding there is nothing more important than love… and he is right. So I am willing to take the risks of loving you." Their foreheads touched and Byakuya could feel Renji's shaking and hear his sobs. "Oh and stop referring to me as Kuchiki-sama… that is worse than you calling me Taichou," he added with a slight smile, knowing what Renji would ask him now.

Looking at him again Renji asked him just what Byakuya thought he would, "Then what should I call you, hm?" the raven-head wasn't disappointed…

"How about you call me Byakuya?" a sly smile coming to his lips when the sobs subsided a bit.

"Well Byakuya you, too, are wrong.… Love is not always the most important thing. When you really love someone you are willing to let the person slip from your grasp if it means the person will live a good life and I want that for you. I may be dirt, but I love you enough to let you go, so love some else, someone who deserves you, someone who can offer you a family, because I can't. Oh yeah, and you still love your wife…you don't love me, maybe as a friend but not as a lover. You will never love someone else as much as her, I know that and I am content with it, but please stop pretending already." Now new tears were streaming down his face, a pained expression and a heart-clenching feeling not leaving him. Renji just hoped they were done with this conversation already, he couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to get away from him…it hurt too much.

"How can you say that Renji? How can you know that my love is just that of a friend for you? Why can't you see that we could have a great life together? I love you and I am willing to do everything that could make us happy. What do I have to do, tell me and I will gladly do so…" he promised cupping Renji's face with both hands looking into his eyes, his own very emotional, letting his barriers down, his guard slip for just this one man.

Renji saw and he couldn't believe that he saw right… the man he had loved for 40 and some years was letting down his guard and showing him that all was true, that every word he spoke was indeed the truth, but how could that be? How could he be loved by this mighty, beautiful and pure being? But the most important question still lingered in the back of his mind: Just how deeply was he loved by him? Would the raven-head risk even his life like Renji would do for him? He didn't know…

"Renji…you don't have to answer me immediately…take your time to think things through, I understand," closing his eyes and bringing their foreheads again together Byakuya wanted to feel for those last seconds Renji's warmth.

He was even more surprised when the red-head suddenly said something, "You…You claim to love me? Then stay with me tonight… I-I just want to be held by you…I couldn't sleep the night before, but last night I had no dreams, it was so… peaceful. I mean if it is true what you say then that would be alright, right Byakuya?" the raven-head could see the exhaustion in the red-heads eyes, but knew he couldn't deny him; from now on there was no turning back and he knew and didn't mind.

With a nod they began to pick up Renji's painting utensils and made their way into the red-head's quarters, preparing to sleep.

When Renji was lying in Byakuya's arms he found, that there was nothing better. He could now bathe in the feeling that was Kuchiki Byakuya, inhaling the sakura scent and allowing himself for the first time since his capture to let his guard down and to sleep, nevertheless his Inuzuri instincts kicked in and he stayed to a certain degree alert.

Byakuya on the other hand was relieved that Renji finally gave in and let him take care of him, lying next to him now felt even better than last night…now he was able to really indulge in the scent that was Abarai Renji…oranges and cinnamon? Hm, just as exotic as the man himself… He wished that this wouldn't be the last night they fell asleep like this…hoping that by tomorrow they could finally determine the extent their relationship should have, for now it was enough; he hoped that Renji would agree to a serious relationship, they both deserved it.

* * *

"I curse you cousin! How dare you go to his room and steal him from me! You just wait; I will destroy you, now I have all I need to do that!" the man hiding in the bushes hissed, furious that his cousin took his beauty to the room and laid down next to him, while he was refused by the red-haired man.

His cousin was going to fall and then he would be clan-head and could claim the red-head.

He was looking forward for that day to come.


	15. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking about the happenings of the last night Renji and Byakuya get closer to each other, but what will it cost them?
> 
> And what is Naraku planning? What are his attentions, his real motives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Lemon! If you don't like it or you are uncomfortable with it skip the first part please. (It's the first time I write something like that so please tell me how it was! ^^)

Byakuya woke to a wonderful feeling and scent, a solid weight resting on his chest, red hair fanned out on tanned and tattooed skin. A smile came to his lips at the display, Renji was still sleeping and his face was a display of peace. The raven-head was tempted by that hair and couldn't resist combing it with his fingers. He thought the red-head to be a heavy sleeper so he was surprised when said red-head opened his eyes slowly. Red-brown eyes were staring up at him and Byakuya was trapped in their depths, stopping his combing action.

"You don't have to stop, you know? I like it when you do that," Renji told him, closing his eyes when the noble continued with his combing action, all the while resting his head on Byakuya's chest, using it as his pillow.

"I thought I disturbed your sleep," he admitted and was surprised when he felt the red-head chuckle.

"No, I'm not that much of a heavy sleeper… that is something Inuzuri does to you," Renji explained now more daring and stroking Byakuya's abdominal muscles with his fingers, enjoying the feel of the solid muscles underneath the smooth and perfect skin.

Byakuya captured Renji's wandering hand in his and laced their fingers together; he liked the feel of Renji's hands on his skin, but feared that he would somehow get addicted to the feeling if the red-head continued. So he stopped him, just to make sure that there wouldn't be the feeling of loss should Renji decide he didn't want a relationship with him.

"Gomen, I didn't know you were uncomfortable with it," the red-head apologized, taking Byakuya's action for something it wasn't, causing the noble to explain to him why he stopped Renji's ministrations.

"It is not that I don't like it… It is more that I fear to become too comfortable with you doing that, that I would miss your touch too intensely."

"Oh. So… it will be like before?" Renji asked tentatively, not really knowing himself what it was he wanted. Sure he loved the man that stroked his hair and ran soothing circles with his thumb over his hand and he wanted to stay with him like this, wanted to wake up every day to this sensation, but he didn't know if that was even an option… he didn't know if it was true what the man told him last night. Could he, just like that, take the risk? Could he risk loving him and at some point be thrown away like a dirty rag?

He didn't feel the tear running down his face until Byakuya spoke up, clearly disturbed by the sudden wet drop on his skin, "What is the matter Renji? Aren't you well? Shall I bring you tea?" the concern was evident in the noble's voice, but Renji wondered, not for the first time, how true that concern was.

"No I'm fine… it's just that… you didn't answer me… will everything be like it was? Or…what will happen now? I'm just wondering…" he broke off suddenly, closing his eyes for whatever it was that would come from the love of his life…

"That is up to you, Renji. I will be honest with you: I would love to have you at my side as more than a friend, to have you as my trusted one, my loved one, but if that happens, it will be up to you. I won't drag you into something you don't want or you are not comfortable with and I certainly won't pressure you, but if you want me to stay close to you I will do so," he promised still stroking that beautiful red hair.

"What if you decide to have a child? I can't give you that…your clan will be furious, I don't want for you to lose everything because of me," he said looking up into the eyes that held so many promises for him. Promises of being loved, having a family, the promise to have, after all those years alone, finally a place where he belonged.

Byakuya's heart nearly broke…he knew the red-head to be someone who put everything else above himself but this…it was as if last night repeated itself…

"Oh Renji… you don't have to think that I would discard you that easily. When I love someone I don't let that person slip away from me," he consoled the man on his chest, stroking the hair and reassuringly squeezing his hand.

"But what about the kid? What if you want to be a father?" he asked, sadness lingering in his eyes while he looked into those beautiful grey eyes.

"Then we will adopt one, preferably from the Rukon. Kazuhiro and Daisuke plan to adopt a child from there, they want to give these children a better life and I think that it is the right thing to do. You see…my father always taught me that the blood is not important, but the person and I love the person that is Abarai Renji. He may be a loud and brash fuku-taichou at times, but he is a lovely man, he is loyal and devoted to his friends and his principles. He often showed me the right way when I was lost on my path. So you see Renji I don't care that you are a commoner, you are a strong person and I will love you forever, I promise," he looked at the red-head with kind eyes, reflecting love in his gaze.

Renji thought about what he was told. Could it really be that easy? After all the man was head of his clan… But he was right… Renji always put others above himself, and that started in Inuzuri. He always shouldered the responsibility to take care of their little group of strays on himself. So could he, just this one time, ignore all his doubts and get involved with the man he had loved for so long? Truth be told he was never this close to getting his dreams fulfilled… Looking again at the grey eyes he couldn't help but lean into him, burying his face in the crook of Byakuya's neck, inhaling the sakura scent that lingered there.

Byakuya supported Renji's head with his hand; the other running in soothing circles on the other man's lower back. He wished Renji came to a conclusion… he couldn't stand the thought of being refused by him.

"You promise?" Renji whispered into Byakuya's ear and the noble had first to think what he meant until he realized that he meant everything. "Yes I promise. I will stay with you, regardless of what happens. Love is too precious to throw it away," Byakuya promised one final time.

Renji drew his head back looking into Byakuya's eyes. He was mesmerized by them, only seeing truth in those grey orbs and his body moved on its own accord. Slowly, but steadily, his head moved towards Byakuya's, until he sat on the raven-heads lap, supported by Byakuya's hands on his waist.

Byakuya didn't dare to move, fearing Renji would retreat into his shell, but when he hesitated not one centimeter away from Byakuya's lips the raven-head took action. He put a hand on the red-head's neck and guided him slowly the last centimeter to his lips, not once meeting resistance, until they kissed for the second time.

This time it felt even better than the first, maybe because the red-head was fully aware of what was happening now…but that was not important now for either of them. It felt just too right to not stop, Byakuya tried to coax Renji's lips to move, but it seemed the red-head needed a bit of time to get used to the idea of them kissing.

And after some seconds Renji's lips suddenly moved, he tasted the exotic scent of him even on his lips. The man smelled and tasted of exotic fruits…but suddenly Byakuya was overpowered. Renji's lips parted and then a vicious tongue caressed his lips, seeking entrance, which Byakuya gladly gave him.

No sooner had he separated his lips, his mouth was plundered by Renji's tongue, exploring the cavern. When a sudden moan escaped the red-head Byakuya invaded the red-head's mouth, but Renji was as much a fighter here as he was on the battlefield it seemed. Their tongues fought for dominance; neither one backing down from the challenge to get out of the fight as the victor; all the while they explored each other with their hands, feeling muscle under smooth white and tanned tattooed skin.

Something suddenly snapped in Renji's mind, one moment he was very aggressive and the next he was turning them, so that Byakuya was above him, dominating him; not that Byakuya minded even for a moment.

He felt the red-head's thighs parting, letting him become comfortable between the tattooed legs and lying now on the tattooed man. When they broke apart Renji suddenly assaulted his throat, causing a moan to escape the noble.

When Renji released his throat Byakuya looked into lust-dazed red eyes, lids already at half-mast. "Should we really do this?" Byakuya asked him, fearing the red-head would be uncomfortable with them having sex; after all he was recently raped multiple times.

"It's fine Byakuya, as long it's you everything is okay with me. I know it's you so I'm fine, really," Renji told him sincerely taking the face of the other in his hand and giving him a reassuring kiss, which heated the noble even more.

Byakuya's concern wasn't the only thing that nagged at his mind… truth was he had never done it with another man and was quite uncomfortable about not knowing what to do, but Renji seemed to register that. When the red-head took the raven-head's right hand Byakuya was confused over what he was about to do until Renji engulfed three of his fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva and playing with his tongue, showing the noble just how skilled he was with that tongue. A blush roared across Byakuya's cheeks as he watched Renji… and the feel of that tongue was nearly too much, but to his luck Renji released his fingers and moved them to his entrance, motioning to Byakuya what to do. "You have to stretch me before we can do anything else. Just try a bit, when it's not comfortable I'll tell you," Renji reassured him and Byakuya felt confidence swelling in his body.

When he entered the first finger he felt Renji tighten around him and immediately stopped, fearing he hurt him, but one glance from the other just confirmed that what he did was good. Renji's breath was heavy and filled with lust, Byakuya prodded further with his finger and found Renji's sweet spot, causing the red-head to squirm and writhe were he lay, but this time there was no mistaking that those moans were because of lust and not pain.

Somehow Byakuya knew now what to do and added a second finger and scissored Renji, effectively stretching him and every now and then brushing against the sweet spot of the red-head.

Renji became restless… no one had ever been able to bring him to such a state with just preparing! He was a sweating mess and wanted Byakuya to be done with the preparation already, he couldn't wait any longer he wanted the raven-head in him. Now!

"Bya-Byakuya… it's- it's fine… please… take me already," he stammered, hoping the raven-head was just as hard as he was.

Byakuya had to swallow. That voice was just too damn sinful… his erection was already standing at full attention, and that just from kissing and touching the red-head… he leaked of pre-cum, but when he saw that the red-head wasn't any better he felt somewhat reassured.

Slowly the raven-head entered Renji, just to discover that he was unbelievably tight and hot. Renji groaned at the intrusion, but found the feel to be indescribable…it felt way too good to have Byakuya in him…when he looked up he was met with equally lust filled grey eyes and a heavily panting raven-head, who stilled his movements to give Renji time to adjust.

After a short nod from him Byakuya began slow movements, much to Renji's dismay who found the pace to be pure torture. The red-head motioned for Byakuya to bend down to him, capturing him in a fire-hot kiss. Byakuya became inflamed by him and suddenly lost what control he might still have had. After breaking away from the kiss he traced the tattoos at the red-head's neck with his tongue bringing a lusty moan from Renji.

"God! Bya! That…that feels great," he moaned into the raven-heads ear, making him smirk. So the red-head was sensitive along his tattoos?

Bringing his upper body up again, Byakuya took hold of Renji's waist and began to quicken his pace, with every thrust pounding into Renji's sweet spot, making him squirm and writhe even more; the red-head was already leaking pre-cum.

The raven-head knew that they wouldn't last much longer; the last time for either of them to do this willingly was way too long ago after all…

While he kept his pace he found a tattoo at Renji's thigh and began to stroke that too, eliciting a loud moan from the red-head.

The sight that greeted Byakuya was unthinkably erotic and exotic; he still couldn't believe he was indulging in everything that was Renji. To have that muscular and strong man beneath him, writhing and squirming, lust filled red-eyes tightly shut to keep some control, sweat lingering on the beautiful torso adorned by jagged symmetrical tattoos, red strands sticking to his muscles.

He couldn't and wouldn't last longer, the raven-head knew that and closed one hand around Renji's proud erection, that not only leaked with pre-cum, but strangely was tattooed too, he had to ask Renji sometime about it... Increasing his pace again, Byakuya thrust harder into Renji's sweet spot and moved his hand with the same rhythm.

Unbeknownst to either of them cum was not the only thing that they leaked: Reaistu was spreading all around them, engulfing them in a shield of white and red, mixing together into pink.

"God! Byakuya! I… I can't… I'm cumming…" he groaned, tightening around Byakuya and bringing the noble too to his peak.

The raven-head felt himself nearing the end and was thrusting harder into Renji, both didn't mind and came with cries of satisfaction, Renji releasing himself on his chest and Byakuya filling the red-head with his seed and reiatsu, who's body eagerly took it.

Byakuya collapsed on Renji's chest not caring about the cum that was still there, needing to catch his breath.

When both settled again into normal breathing they were totally exhausted and way too tired to clean themselves.

"You know Bya… I never had sex like that…you are amazing." Renji said, bringing the noble close to him, who in turn felt somewhat refreshed and strengthened.

If he wasn't sure it was right to love Renji before that happened he certainly was now. Something happened to them just now, he had that feeling, but he couldn't put his finger on it…

**_'You will know soon enough Byakuya-sama,'_**  Senbonzakura sounded and although Byakuya would have been annoyed for such an unspecific statement he felt way too good with Renji at his side.

"You know… we should take a shower…" Renji suggested and the raven-head agreed; they desperately needed a shower.

So after showering they decided to settle back down in bed, Byakuya had assisted Renji, seeing as he was limping again; Byakuya felt bad about it, after all it was his fault. Now they were laying again like the moment they woke up: Byakuya on his back with Renji resting on his chest and shoulder.

"You know Byakuya… I really hope that this wasn't a onetime thing… I really do love you and well…I have never let a man take me willingly… I think you should know that. I love you Byakuya," he confessed cuddling into the raven-head's chest and nearly dropping off to sleep again until he heard Byakuya say, "I love you too Renji and I will never leave you, nor was this a onetime thing. I will stay with you, regardless of what happens," he promised his now lover, hoping that they could someday take another step… hoping that they could someday marry.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this Naraku?" one of the councilors asked fuming; clearly disturbed by the fact that Byakuya-sama and Kazuhiro-sama weren't in attendance.

"Well a special meeting as you can see. You don't have to wonder where those two traitors are, I didn't invite them. I have something to tell you and knowing those two they would turn my very words around, making a suitable truth for them out of them… But I wouldn't want that, now would I?" he asked, white orbs piercing through the elder who supported Byakuya and Kazuhiro, making him frown in Naraku's general direction; but not once looking him in the eyes.

It was well known that Naraku wanted Byakuya-sama removed from the position as clan head, but that wasn't because Byakuya-sama was a bad leader, no, the truth lay somewhere else…

* * *

_60 years ago_

_"It is time for me to announce the new clan-head, seeing as I will retire from duty as an active Shinigami I decided to give the kenseikan to our new clan-head," Kuchiki Ginrei sounded. In front of him stood two men, both his grandsons, but one being Byakuya and the other Naraku._

_Byakuya looked at him with a calm expression, content with anything Ginrei would decide, but Naraku was looking at him as if he would kill him should Byakuya get the kenseikan._

_The decision of who should be clan-head didn't come with difficulties to Ginrei. Although he knew that Naraku was well educated in both clan business and Shinigami arts he lacked the cool and level headedness Byakuya possessed … Naraku was a hothead and often acted without thinking of the consequences, being the reason he had so many scars running down his whole body. Byakuya on the other hand thought everything through, even more than once, an ability the clan-head needed, because every time a step was taken without thinking of the consequences a war could begin between the noble clans, something no one desired._

_And although Soujun, Ginrei's son and Byakuya's father, was not a strong fighter he gave Byakuya a great gift: a sense of equality. Those few years Soujun was a part of Byakuya's life he taught him that it is not about blood, but about the heart, making his son open for equality where other nobles would just look down on other beings. He made it clear to Byakuya that strength didn't come from the blood running through your veins, but the heart pumping it. He said to Byakuya that Soujun himself was a good example of that… Although he was noble and son of the legendary Kuchiki Ginrei his heart was unfortunately not strong enough to support him to more than a fuku-taichou position. Byakuya understood, unfortunately Soujun died too young and left a devastated Byakuya behind, who became a spitfire of a child, easy to anger and temper easily unleashing… That was the main reason Ginrei invited Shihouin Yoruichi to his manor. Byakuya was supposed to gain a thicker skin, but somehow that backfired… all Yoruichi did was anger him even more… but when Yoruichi disappeared his grandson became calmer and he was the quiet himself._

_Naraku on the other hand… Yuga, Naraku's father, was nothing like his brother Soujun. Where Soujun was gentle and loving Yuga desired nothing more than success. He taught Naraku that the commoners shouldn't be loved, but enslaved. The nobles should take advantage of their strength and put the mongrels in their place, beneath the nobles where they belonged. It hurt Ginrei to know that Yuga, his second son, was of this opinion and gave it to Naraku, who agreed with everything his father said. Their opinion was reflected in the way they treated their servants. Every time something wasn't as perfectly done as they wished they punished them or worse killed them to make an example of what happened if they didn't obey their noble leaders. Soujun and Ginrei could only shake their heads at that, unable to do anything against it, because of the rules, they could only hope it ended someday. And an end was put to it, but not something either of them hoped. Instead of letting the servants be and showing them how to do it the right way they established a new habit: Rape. It was simple for them: either you do it right or you got raped._

_Ginrei was disgusted with Yuga and Naraku and couldn't understand how both his sons could be that different._

_"Well?" asked an impatient Naraku, bringing Ginrei back from his memories and causing Byakuya to frown at him._

_"Hm right, I wanted to announce the new clan-head, Gomen nasai," he apologized just to get his thoughts confirmed. Naraku just scowled at him, hoping the old man would be done already; while Byakuya looked with an understanding expression at him._

_"The 28th head of the Kuchiki clan will, from now on, be Kuchiki Byakuya," he announced, causing Byakuya's eyes to widen in surprise and Naraku to deepen his scowl. Placing the kenseikan on Byakuya's head and weaving them into his hair he whispered into his ear, "I trust you will guide these fools on the path Soujun showed you. Don't think lowly of those without noble blood, respect them and if the elders are against your opinion fight them. The noble families need more tolerance." Byakuya nodded his head in agreement and showed that he understood._

_Naraku stormed out of the hall reiatsu clearly upset, not understanding the old man who thought Byakuya was the better leader… Soujun was a weak worm, so the kenseikan should have gone to his father, Yuga, were he still alive, so it was the only thinkable option that in consequence he, Naraku, should be new clan-head. He was not going to let this injustice linger, he would destroy his cousin and get the kenseikan._ _Whatever the cost!_

* * *

"I have new information about Byakuya for you. He has defied our rules again by taking a mongrel to his bed," Naraku said with a wicked grin and eyes full of hatred; anticipating the reactions towards this lie. He didn't know if they really slept with one another, but that didn't matter. His cousin would emerge from the red-head's chambers and that would say all for the councilors.

The eyes of the other 7 councilors widened. They couldn't believe their leader would lay down with a mongrel again after his wife died, they had hoped Byakuya-sama would think better of it, it would now be the third time for him to break their rules, something they couldn't forgive.

Kuchiki Aiko, one of those councilors, a beautiful black haired woman not much older than Byakuya and Kazuhiro, supported Byakuya always and couldn't believe the words of Naraku; after all everyone knew him to be a scheming bastard. She was sure there was something to the story Naraku didn't tell them, but she wasn't sure what that was. "You can't possibly think Byakuya-sama would do something so reckless. He loved his late wife dearly and wouldn't choose another at his side without informing the council. What is it you aren't telling us Naraku?" she asked with a frown, watching Naraku intently.

"Why would I do that Aiko-san? I respect our cousin, but he was reckless in taking such action… especially when it was a mongrel male he lay down with," he said with so much venom every word leaked of it, but his statement had the desired effect; the eyes of every councilor widened in disbelief. They couldn't believe this… surely their leader would never indulge himself with a man! They had to make sure it was another lie Naraku told them.

"We will investigate this! You will not soil Byakuya-sama's name, Naraku!" Aiko hissed at him, hoping that Naraku's words were false, but not quite believing it when she looked at his smug face.

Following her the councilors made their way to Kuchiki manor.

_'Everything goes according to plan; we'll see what you will do now cousin. Not long and he will be mine again!'_ Naraku thought with a hateful grin.


	16. Everything lost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council makes his move.  
> Byakuya and Renji have no other option as to reveal everything now, but what reactions will they encounter?  
> And why is Renji suddenly running off?

Kazuhiro was sitting with Daisuke, Rukia and the humans at the breakfast table in his cousin's gardens, patiently waiting for the clan-head and his ever faithful fuku-taichou to arrive.

That was when he felt a storm front of reiatsu coming his way. Of course he recognized them, he was way too accustomed to them to not recognize them…and he didn't like it one bit that it was the whole council.

Daisuke noticed too and risked a concerned look at his husband, the man was already furious… eyes no longer their pretty azure blue but their stormy royal blue, a safe indicator that he was furious or worse, ready to kill whoever dared to speak one wrong word… and so Daisuke sat quietly next to him, waiting.

Not long after, they noticed all 8 councilors enter the garden.

Rukia's eyes widened and the humans were watching curiously, well not all…

"Who are you guys?" Ichigo asked rather disrespectfully, wondering who would disturb their breakfast.

The councilors didn't pay him any mind whatsoever and focused on Kazuhiro and Daisuke.

"Kazuhiro-sama, Nakamura-sama," Aiko greeted them with a polite bow. "We are here to speak with Byakuya-sama. Where is he?" she asked them, noticing that not only the Kuchiki was absent but the red-head too.

"Ah you see Aiko-san? Neither of them are here, so what do you say now?" Naraku asked, teasing her.

Aiko turned towards him, furious at his question, she wouldn't jump to conclusions before speaking with the head of household and so she assumed that their absence could mean anything.

"I advise you to be quiet this instant or I will make sure you won't have a tongue to speak with any further," she hissed at him glaring, then turned again to Kazuhiro.

"Ah I assume he is still asleep, he had an intense day yesterday training with his fuku-taichou; a very exceptional fighter if I may say so myself. So you should sit down and wait for Byakuya's arrival," he more or less demanded of them.

Naraku of course was unfazed by the glare that Kazuhiro send him and didn't, for one minute, think about letting this chance slip away from him, it was now or never and he knew it, if he could convince just 5 of them that Byakuya had broken the rules he would be clan-head.

"Why should we do that Kazuhiro-san? Just so we won't see him emerging from that mongrel's chamber? Ah you see we are well aware of the fact that our cousin was again breaking our rules, they just decided not to believe me," Naraku said, white orbs trying to pierce through Kazuhiro's storm of royal blue and not succeeding.

Rukia's eyes widened at that. What were they talking about? Mongrel's chamber? Did they mean Renji? But what would her brother be doing there? She could only think of one reason he would be there: comforting Renji, because he would somehow need that. But that would not be something that would break their rules… so what were they implying?

Rukia couldn't voice her thoughts, she was way too intimidated by the council, but a certain orange-head wasn't.

"What the hell are you implying about Byakuya? Stop beating around the bush and just say it! Whatever he did can't be that bad," he suddenly said. Although it was true that he liked to tease and rile the raven-head by not speaking to him more formally, he respected the man. Byakuya had changed for the better ever since Aizen's betrayal, he had become a good brother to Rukia and a good friend and training partner for his red-headed friend. So whatever they were saying about him Ichigo would stand up for the raven-head. That is just the way things were, you help your friends.

Of course that outburst drew the eyes of everyone to him.

No one noticed the approaching footsteps.

* * *

**In the meantime**

Byakuya felt the reiatsu of the council members as soon as they entered his home and he somehow had the feeling that he knew what they wanted, but how could that be? It was just last night that he had spoken to Renji about their feelings and they had only just consummated it now, so there was no way for his council to know, was there? Of course not, so how then?

"You're upset," Renji suddenly spoke to him, his voice trying not to break, but he didn't sense the council so he thought that Byakuya already regretted that they had joined their bodies just now.

"The council just arrived in my home and I wonder what they want, no I already know that… But I am curious how they found out… there is no way it could be possible, we only settled this now after all," he tried to console the red-head in his arms, knowing that the man blamed himself for Byakuya's mood, which wasn't the case.

"Your council? What do they want? They can't know what we did, can they?" Renji asked with wide frightened eyes, something that broke Byakuya's heart… Renji still wasn't his old strong self. At any other time he would face the council together with Byakuya, not fearing the outcome and fighting to the bone, but now? Renji was terrified now… his heart still wasn't mended, that could only happen over time, Byakuya knew that, but the arrival of the council together with Renji's doubts wouldn't help the red-head so what was Byakuya to do?

Byakuya was on the horns of a dilemma… either he denied that he spent the night with Renji and in consequence pushed him away with no way to get him back or he admitted their relationship and would eventually lose everything just as the red-head feared…

His eyes widened in realization, if he took the first option he surely would lose the red-head, that he was certain of, but the second option… he would lose everything EVENTUALLY, so he could come out of it as the victor, but how? What needed to be done so that he would win this fight and not lose it?

Renji seemed to play the biggest role in that, if his assumption was right and Naraku really was the one who took Renji then the red-head would react towards his maniac cousin, but would Naraku give something away? Would it be right for him to take the risk? What if Renji was mad at him after that and couldn't forgive him?

"No Renji there is no way for them to know, I am rather irritated myself over what they may want… Come we should get up and make our way to the garden, I want to know what they want this time," with that he made up his mind. He would take the risk and if it drove Renji away from him than fate didn't mean for them to belong to each other.

With a nod Renji made his way to the dressing area and put his uniform on, and as always, Byakuya followed him and put on a normal yukata. When Renji wanted to leave his room Byakuya put a hand on his shoulder, effectively stilling his movements.

"Whatever happens now, remember that I love you and I want us to stay together regardless," the raven-head told him, sincerity shining in his eyes, something he would only ever show to Renji. The red-head could only nod, to see the noble in such a state, without his guard up, wasn't something he saw everyday so he tried to brace himself for whatever was coming.

They exited Renji's room and made their way into the garden where they saw a furious looking Ichigo in front of the council speaking up to the nobles, "What the hell are you implying about Byakuya? Stop beating around the bush and just say it! Whatever he did can't be that bad," and that was when Byakuya knew what was going on.

They approached them silently and Byakuya startled all of them when he spoke, "They are implying that I broke the rules of our clan by involving myself with Renji."

All eyes turned to the two men coming to the breakfast table and came to a stop next to Ichigo, facing both groups.

"Huh, so it is true, ne cousin? You soiled our clan again and now you will lose everything," Naraku snarled and something in Renji's brain screamed to run, but he didn't know why, he could only hear the voice of the man, who stood among the other council members; the rest was hidden from him.

"I did no such thing Naraku. I would like to know why you came to such a conclusion anyway, after all I talked to Renji just last night and spoke with no one else about this. You wouldn't know anything, would you Naraku?" Byakuya asked reading the man with his eyes and paying attention to Renji's reiatsu, which was slightly disturbed, but a look at the red-head revealed nothing to Byakuya.

Kazuhiro and the others were watching, speechless…

Ichigo was, of course, again the only who didn't care about nobility and respect and just blurted the question everyone was asking themselves, but didn't dare voice, "The fuck?! What are you talking about Byakuya? What do you mean, you're involved with Renji?" he asked switching his glance between Byakuya and Renji.

"That is exactly what I meant. We had a talk last night and came to the conclusion that we shouldn't deny our hearts and should just follow them. Now I know that you can be quite slow and dense at times so I will make it clearer to you: Renji and I decided that we are in a relationship…with each other," he should have known that the Kurosaki brat would ask… he was so annoying at times.

Ichigo gaped at them… totally baffled. "But what about Rukia you asshole?!" he screamed at the red-head, fisting his uniform.

Renji looked extremely confused at him, "What about her? She told me that it's okay just yesterday, so what is your problem Ichigo?"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to look baffled at the red-head, "What do you mean with 'it's okay with her'? Why would it be? You love each other! Shouldn't that count in some way or other?"

"Ha? Are you stupid or something? I don't know what's wrong with you Kurosaki, but Rukia is like a sister to me so fuck of!" Renji yelled, releasing Ichigo's grip from his uniform and smoothing the fabric.

Ichigo looked with an absolutely blank expression at the red-head… He could have sworn there was something more between them, but every time he saw them interact it could have been out of sheer love for a brother or sister… and looking at Renji again he was now sure that the red-head was right, they just felt the love of a sibling for each other. That took a load off his mind.

"As much as I hate to disturb that display, whatever it might be, but Byakuya-sama you know the consequences you will have to face when breaking our rules a third time," Aiko told their leader, meeting his eyes meaningfully. She really didn't want him to be removed, but the rules were undeniable…

"Then I think we should discuss this in an official meeting and not when you come barging into my home, there is quite enough commotion here as it is," he said, hoping to get more time before facing them all, he would need the time to speak with Renji, to prepare him for what was to come.

"As you wish Byakuya-sama. We will see you tomorrow morning at the council hall," Aiko confirmed and was about to turn when Byakuya made an addition.

"Abarai fuku-taichou will be in attendance too, seeing as this concerns him as well."

Aiko nodded her head, not daring to talk back to him, and made her way to leave. Naraku was the last one to turn, Renji could see him now more clearly and as it all came flooding back to him, his reiatsu rose; but he tried to keep it under control. Naraku smirked at him, feeling the spike of reiatsu, knowing that the red-head must be devastated now.

When all the councilors left he fell to his knees; eyes wide and body shaking in fear. It was HIM he simply knew…

Byakuya put a hand on the red-head's shoulder. So his assumption was correct, it was Naraku... Unfortunately there was no proof of it, so he was powerless in front of the council and they wouldn't believe Renji; what should he do now?

"Renji-,"

"Stop it. You knew right? When I told you yesterday you knew and you just wanted to test if your idea was correct, ne Kuchiki-sama?" Renji interrupted him, saying that question with so much hurt in his voice Byakuya felt his heart shattering; that Renji distanced himself again by calling him Kuchiki-sama didn't help him either. But he was right; he couldn't deny that, he wanted to test Renji's reaction.

"And I trusted you…" he whispered just for Byakuya to hear. When he looked the raven-head in the eyes, Byakuya knew that he had lost Renji for good, there was no way Renji would come back to him now.

"I see. If that is your wish then I won't stand in your way," he replied equally silently, just for Renji to hear.

While Renji got to his feet again Byakuya turned standing with his back to him, after one last look at him Renji ran away, he had to get to the west Rukongai… he needed a Senkaimon. Byakuya slowly walked to his own room.

The others were sitting there, in Ichigo's case standing, watching their strange exchange.

"I will go look after Byakuya," Kazuhiro said concerned and made his way to follow his cousin, leaving Daisuke with the others.

"What the fuck was that just now?" Ichigo asked hoping to get an answer from, well, someone.

"I am not certain, but we should wait for Kazuhiro to talk with him, maybe he can solve something," the blue-haired male said calmly sipping his tea, not in the slightest showing how much that had bothered him.

"How can you be so calm?! Whatever that was, we need to speak to Renji! I know Byakuya has your husband to talk to, but Renji has no one right now! We should go after him," and just as Ichigo went to shunpo after Renji a firm hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him where he stood.

"Abarai fuku-taichou is on his way into the west Rukongai, he won't be alone Kurosaki-san; there is nothing for us to do, they have to solve this on their own," Daisuke said, sympathetic blue eyes making Ichigo stop and drop his shoulders in defeat.

"But who will he speak to? What is in the west Rukongai?" Ichigo asked him and was utterly confused when the other male only answered with a gentle smile.

"Well you should know best, shouldn't you?" Daisuke answered cryptically.

* * *

Renji couldn't believe it. He had trusted Byakuya, he gave all of himself to the man and what did he get? He was a test subject for the noble. It had been too good to be true; he should have known that there was a catch to it.

Was Byakuya just manipulating him? Bringing him to trust him enough so they could share a bed with each other? That would explain a lot… He probably informed the council in advance just so Renji had to face the man that tormented him, bastard.

He had really hoped they could have a future… He was foolish in believing the man was honest with his promises, but it seemed so true, so real. When he looked in Byakuya's eyes he just saw truth there…

He suddenly came to a stop, reaching the outskirts of the Rukongai. Bringing out Zabimaru in his Shikai he opened a private Senkaimon and entered, rushing through the Dangai into the world of the living.

It was raining, how suitable for his mood. After assessing where he was he remembered where to go to reach his destination.

All the while he was lost in his thoughts, what they shared this morning felt so right… how could it not be now? How could all of it crash down on him now?

He came again to a stop, realizing that he had reached his destination he stood there for several minutes, drenched to the bone.

Suddenly the door to the shouten opened and a red-haired boy and a black-haired girl came out, clearly surprised.

"Moocher-san… What are you doing here?" Jinta asked him, assessing the man standing in the rain. It was the moocher, but somehow it wasn't… he couldn't quite explain it, but there was loneliness in his eyes when he looked at him, and it bothered Jinta… He didn't know him like that, usually the other red-head was loud and brash, now he was just a shell of his former self and just as he wanted to call out for the boss, he was faced with a green yukata and black haori…

"Why Abarai-san what a surprise… Soul Society didn't inform me of a visit…" he tried small talk to try to bring the slightest reaction out of him, but didn't succeed. The usually extroverted Urahara Kisuke was for once silent and thoughtful, assessing the man in front of him.

* * *

**Soul Society**

When Kazuhiro reached his cousin's room he entered without knocking, the man would refuse entrance anyway so why bother?

He saw Byakuya at his table in the corner, where he had talked not 24 hours ago with Renji. The head of council sat in front of him, waiting. He saw the look in his cousin's eyes…whatever happened between them just now had made a huge impact on the other raven-head, so he waited; he waited for his cousin to sort out his thoughts.

After some time he decided he should ask the only question that was allowed at this point.

* * *

Both Urahara and Kazuhiro asked at the same time with concerned voices and assessing eyes, "How can I help you?"

And both Renji and Byakuya looked at their opposite with equal hurt and loss in their tormented orbs, "I lost everything."

 


	17. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions with trusted persons lead to events no one would like...
> 
> Byakuya is closing off, while his cousin Naraku uses this chance to make his advances on Renji, but will he succeed?

_Both Urahara and Kazuhiro asked at the same time with concerned voices and assessing eyes, "How can I help you?"_

_And both Renji and Byakuya looked at their opposite with equal hurt and loss in their tormented orbs, "I lost everything."_

* * *

Byakuya looked at his cousin with his eyes full of hurt, not knowing what else to say. He couldn't deny it… He took the risk of loving Renji and lost…

"Byakuya you didn't lose everything, I'm sure we can convince the council that your relationship with Renji won't be a threat to the clan," Kazuhiro tried to console his cousin, but he could see that he wasn't successful in doing so.

"It is not about the council, or the clan for that matter… You see I could lead a life without all of that, I could be content with living a simple life as long as Renji was at my side… that is something I never felt with Hisana, but Renji is gone and he will never come back. You see the moment he ran was the moment I lost everything," the raven-head replied, looking at the tabletop.

Kazuhiro observed him further and he could not only see his cousin's pain but also feel it in his reiatsu. Standing up he made his way to the shoji doors and, after looking at Daisuke, closed them, casting the same privacy spell on the room that he had learned from the other male. After that was taken care of he returned to the table.

"You say that you feel that you could lead a simple life with him? And that you never felt so with Hisana? Oh Byakuya… don't you see? Your love for him is even stronger than what you had with Hisana… maybe it is because he loves you back, I can only assume, but why are you sitting here and giving up when you fought for Hisana with your very being? Shouldn't you do the same, if not even more, for him?" he tried to convince his cousin that this was what he should do… but he had the feeling that there was more to this than the other let on…

"Even if I could do that he still wouldn't come back… I betrayed his trust in me, something that is not easily forgiven. I might as well tell you what happened. He came to me yesterday telling me what happened to him, describing what he could see of his assailant; white skin, and a scar running along his chin. That made me think of Naraku and when I felt the council members approaching I didn't tell him that his assailant could be a member of the council. I wanted his reaction to be natural and if I had told him he would have searched for the man and his reaction wouldn't have been an honest one. He discovered my plan and blamed me for betraying his trust and he was right in doing so Kazuhiro. You see there is nothing left I can do," Byakuya explained to him. He knew that it wouldn't make a difference now… He had already betrayed Renji so he could tell Kazuhiro too.

"Byakuya… What you are saying… that it was Naraku…? You know what it means if that is true. We would have a reason to remove him from the council, at least for offending a high ranked officer. You HAVE to bring Renji back, he needs to give testimony," Kazuhiro advised him eagerly, hoping that he would get his act together and bring the red-head back; they needed him.

"There is no evidence, just Renji's words. The council would never believe him and if they did it would change nothing," he replied with closed eyes and a single tear running down his cheek.

"You don't know that for certain Byakuya… but I have the feeling that there is more to it… more to you two. What aren't you telling me?" he met his cousin's eyes and saw a light sparkle there; the other male must have remembered something pleasant. Kazuhiro's eyes widened. They did it, didn't they? He needed to confirm his suspicions.

"Byakuya please answer me this one question honestly… Did you share your bed with him? Did you two make love last night?" he asked pleadingly, hoping to get an answer.

"You should go now, I need to make preparations for tomorrow's council meeting," Byakuya said, as he removed the privacy spell and went into his office.

Kazuhiro was left alone in the room. Shaking his head he made his way back into the garden.

* * *

"Uh, what's taking so long?" Ichigo asked rather impatiently.

"You need to be patient Kurosaki-san… Kazuhiro just now closed the doors, so he was able to at least get Byakuya-sama to open up a little bit. We need to be patient for now," Daisuke replied calmly, sipping his tea and relieved that the orange-head was the only one who displayed such behavior.

"Nakamura-sama is right Ichigo. We have to wait for Nii-sama and Kazuhiro-sama to get done talking, but I still wonder what happened here… Why would Renji just run away?" the raven-headed girl muttered, throwing the question everyone was asking themselves into the group.

"Whatever it was we can do nothing right now, we might as well go back home," Uryuu told her truthfully and was met with her sad eyes and a furious looking Ichigo.

"How can you say that Ishida? I thought Renji was your friend too!" the substitute yelled at his blue-haired friend, grabbing his collar and dragging him to his feet.

"Of course he is Kurosaki, but for once be honest with yourself. What can you do? Nothing. What happened here is something only Abarai-san and Kuchiki can solve," he replied, pushing his glasses up.

"Tch. I can't accept that Ishida. Did you see how Renji looked? I only saw him like this once before and at the time he was…" Ichigo began, closing his eyes and contemplating what to say, remembering, "he was beside himself. I know that he has a lot of pride and that he would never beg for anything, but he did. He begged me to save Rukia, and at that moment, he broke down, and since I could help at that time, I did. I did what he asked of me and I want to help him now too, but I don't know how. If we at least knew what was going on…" he finished his statement, releasing the Quincy, crossing his arms over his chest and watching the sky as it began to darken.

"Nii-sama said that he and Renji decided to be together. That was everything Renji ever wanted so I wonder what might have happened to make him this miserable," Rukia wondered. Really she couldn't think of a thing that could destroy the dream that he had had for 40 some, now nearly 50, years.

"God. I still can't believe that Renji is gay… and that Byakuya swings that way too…" the orangette really had a hard time believing that one.

"Nii-sama loves Renji, that doesn't make him gay Ichigo… and what is the problem with Renji being gay? You didn't know?" the petite shinigami woman asked her companion.

"Isn't it the same? I mean when you love a guy and you are a guy doesn't that make you gay? And come on… the way Renji looks who would suspect him of being gay?" he replied, the difficulties seemed to be forgotten for that small moment.

"Actually Kurosaki-san that doesn't make Byakuya-sama gay… he would be bi-sexual, seeing as he was married to a woman once. But we shouldn't discuss such things, it is none of our business; and Kurosaki-san, we don't have the word gay tattooed on our foreheads," Daisuke replied a small smile gracing his face for the welcome change of topic.

"Yeah not that he has any space left there… who comes up with the idea of tattooing his forehead anyway?" the orange-head asked the whole group, who just shrugged at him.

"Well that would be Zabimaru I assume," another voice sounded behind him, making him jump; figures it was a Kuchiki, one Kuchiki Kazuhiro to be exact…

"Did you get something out of him, Kazu-chan?" Daisuke asked meeting his husband's troubled blue eyes.

"I'm not sure… but it doesn't look like Byakuya wants to follow Renji to bring him back and sort things out," he answered shaking his head in exasperation, taking a seat next to his dark-blue haired lover.

"But they do love each other, don't they?" Daisuke inquired, planting a soft kiss on Kazuhiro's forehead.

"So it seems, but Byakuya is troubled… he fears that he lost Renji's trust and therefore that he will never get the red-head back," he didn't dare to reveal more, he didn't know how the substitute would react.

"What will happen to Byakuya now? It sounded pretty serious when those guys came here," Ichigo asked, worried about his friend.

"We can only wait for tomorrow morning to arrive, Kurosaki-san," Kazuhiro said, hoping to sound hopeful, but not really succeeding and seeking the reassuring embrace of his understanding husband.

"So we can do nothing but wait?" Ichigo asked them frustrated and stormed off; searching for someone he could let out his aggressions on.

The atmosphere in the group was gloomy and all hoped that by tomorrow all would be well again.

* * *

When Byakuya reached his office he closed the doors and sealed himself in the room, he didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. He sat down at his desk and looked with distaste at the stack of paperwork that was staring at him. Ignoring it he closed his eyes and thought about what Kazuhiro had said.

It was true… he had fought tooth and nail for his union with Hisana, and she didn't even love him… and for Renji he did nothing, but sit here and think.

What should he have done? Was it really that easy? With Renji things were never easy. The red-head was like a wild animal, easy to anger and when riled, unleashing his wrath. Byakuya had experienced it first hand when he fought him during the ryoka invasion…

But even if he could get Renji back would it be the right thing to do? Renji loved his freedom, the possibility to do what he wanted when he wanted… The noble didn't want to take that freedom away from him, but then again Renji was eager to indulge in their love making…

Byakuya was confused and didn't know what to do.

After a while he felt another presence in the room… there was just one person that could be small enough to enter his office without him knowing…

"Can't you see that I am busy, Shihouin Yoruichi?" he asked the black cat that now sat on his desk.

* * *

**Meanwhile – World of the living**

_Both Urahara and Kazuhiro asked at the same time with concerned voices and assessing eyes, "How can I help you?"_

_And both Renji and Byakuya looked at their opposite with equal hurt and loss in their tormented orbs, "I lost everything."_

The rain was still pouring down on Renji, who stood in front of Urahara's shouten.

"Well how about you come in? It's pretty rainy where you stand and we don't want you to catch a cold, now do we?" the blonde shopkeeper said while going up to the red-head and gently pushing him towards the entrance; giving Jinta and Ururu a look that ordered one of them to inform Tessai to make tea and the other to prepare a room for their sudden guest.

When they entered Kisuke maneuvered the red-head into a bathroom so he could take a warm shower and change into dry clothes; all the while he waited for Renji in the main room, where they always held their meetings when something occurred in Karakura.

After a while Renji entered the room and sat down in front of Kisuke, grabbing the hot cup of tea that Tessai provided; staring at it with empty eyes.

Kisuke gave him time to sort out his thoughts, observing him and coming to the conclusion that something really big happened back in the Soul Society. He knew that the red-head was in trouble when the humans approached him to open the senkaimon that could take them to Soul Society; so he waited patiently.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

The clock in the room sounded and Renji was still lost in his thoughts. How much should he tell the blonde? What would his reaction be? Would he laugh at him? Would he understand? Could he provide him with some advice? He decided that he didn't have any more to lose and so he made up his mind to tell the blonde everything that had happened.

"Urahara-san… Whatever I'm going to tell you now, please, be quiet about it. I don't want everyone to know," he met the eyes of the blonde and when he saw that the man was, for once, serious and nodded his consent Renji began to spill everything.

Kisuke listened intently to the man in front of him and when he finished, he assessed the situation.

"Hm that is quite the dilemma you are in Abarai-san," he began and had to think of what to say to not upset the other further.

"But what should I do? I-I am so confused right now," Renji desperately gripped his head, tears threatening to break out. When he thought about it, it was possibly not the best idea to tell Urahara everything; not because the blonde would make fun of him, but every thought of Byakuya that invaded his mind made his heart ache and his body to go cold, seeking the warmth of the raven-head.

"Well what you do is totally up to you, but I will give you my opinion Abarai-san. You should go back. Go back to Byakuya-kun and talk to him. You two need to get your differences resolved. I am sure he had a good reason for acting the way he did and didn't he reassure you that whatever happened he would love you? As far as I know, Byakuya-kun isn't one to say those words lightly," Kisuke said after some thought, hoping to get the red-head on the right path. As much as he liked to have his fun from time to time with the moocher the blonde didn't like to see him like this and everyone deserved love after all.

"Yeah maybe… but I'm sure he takes every step that is necessary to get what he wants and to say and do those things to me just proves that," Kisuke heard the sadness and knew that he wouldn't get the man to think otherwise; after all he turned his words around and put the raven-head in a different light. Unfortunately the council meeting was tomorrow morning and if he didn't succeed in convincing the red-head that he should make up with Byakuya, things wouldn't end well.

"Ah Abarai-san… maybe you should rest for a while and we will speak again later?" the ex-taichou asked; hopefully things would be better by then.

"Yeah you're right, I should rest a bit. I'll see you later Urahara-san," Renji said weakly and made his way to the door, exiting the shouten.

"I know that you are here Yoruichi-san," Kisuke said and a black housecat jumped into his lap, lying down there and making herself comfortable; Kisuke began to pet her.

"Quite the trouble Byakuya-bo got himself into," the manly voice of the cat sounded, summing it up pretty well.

"Unfortunately we can do nothing except talk to Abarai-san and try to convince him; but it seems that will be a feat in and of itself," he really hoped there was more they could do, but even if they sent Yoruichi into Soul Society to speak with the noble he had the impression it wouldn't really change anything.

"Hm… maybe I should go to Byakuya-bo and speak with him?" it was as if she read her lover's mind…

"Guess it's worth a shot, isn't it? Although I don't think that it will change anything at all…" he replied to her.

"Hm, one can never be sure with Byakuya-bo. Then I will go now, knowing that stubborn Kuchiki it will take time," she said while getting up and stretching her feline body.

"Take care Yoruichi-san," Kisuke said and with that the cat vanished. He just hoped that she would be in time.

* * *

Naraku couldn't believe his luck. As soon as the council left the Kuchiki manor grounds, he separated himself from the other members, saying he needed to take care of something at his home. However the truth was he followed the red-head and concealed himself in the world of the living near the shouten and waited for the man to come back out so he could make his move.

* * *

When Renji exited Urahara's shop he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He jumped onto the roof of the shop and sat down, not having the energy to search for a place to contemplate what to do or for that matter what to believe anymore.

He just wanted to be loved, was that really too much to ask for? When Byakuya, the one he had loved for so long, offered him that; he had eagerly taken the chance. Granted he had his doubts, but they were too easily dismissed when the raven-head spoke to him.

But what was the noble's real intention? Did he want Renji to open up so he could use him to reveal the assailant? If so, that meant that he cared to some degree, right? But if he really loved Renji as he said then he would have come after him… and he didn't, so he really had used Renji, hadn't he?

Suddenly his stomach hurt, but it wasn't a normal pain… it was as if something inside him was raging, fighting. What was happening to him? Suddenly a slight feeling of nausea overcame him, but he was able to resist the urge to throw up right where he sat. Renji blamed it on the stress, it couldn't have been food, he hadn't eaten since yesterday evening so it really must be stress.

Leaning back on his hands he looked into the sky; it was still raining, how depressing.

But Kisuke's words wouldn't leave him.

 _"You should go back. Go back to Byakuya-kun and talk to him. You two need to get your differences resolved. I am sure he had a good reason for acting the way he did and didn't he reassure you that whatever happened he would love you? As far as I know, Byakuya-kun isn't one to say those words lightly,"_  he had said… and when Renji thought more about it, some of that seemed true… His taichou never was one to lie and his eyes proved that what he said was true, but he still doubted the raven-head.

He had just wanted to be loved… his happiness was so close and now he was not sure what to do. No he was sure. Byakuya didn't want him, he was sure of it. He hadn't followed him, he hadn't stopped him when took the first steps, he had simply accepted that he was gone… no… that couldn't be love.

He didn't feel the tears that were freely running down his face and he didn't feel the approaching reiatsu or hear the footsteps.

"Don't cry my love. I am here for you; you don't need that cousin of mine. If you come with me now you will at least have somewhere to stay. I can give you everything you want," a voice whispered into his ear, arms surrounded his body, and a chest was pressed against his back.

He recognized the voice… it was the man who had done all those horrible things to him… but it felt good to be held. The touches he received now where tenderer and gentler than before, the voice spoke of all the things he wanted. But could he do that? The man had abducted him, raped him, but didn't that mean that he cared? He would never give up? Unlike Byakuya, who claimed to love him, this man had never let go of him, never stopped wanting him.

"I understand that you are reluctant, after all I hurt you, but you have to understand I just wanted you to know what I would do to get you. You see Byakuya didn't bother to come after you; he is at the Kuchiki manor right now. What you don't know is that he is searching for a wife again. At first he was reluctant to do so, but after you left he caught up with the council members and canceled the meeting to assess your situation and agreed to search for a wife. What was it he said? Ah yes… you were a mistake for him and thus, to show you that there would be no hope for the two of you, he needed a wife, that would be the only way for you to accept it," he whispered further into Renji's ear hoping the man would believe him and that he would go with him.

"He really said that? I-I don't know why I should believe you…" he said weakly, he didn't have the energy to fight anymore, he was done and that pain he had just now wasn't helping matters.

"Why not give me a chance?" Naraku asked, standing up and extending his hand, giving the red-head the option to freely go with him or not.

Renji looked at the offered hand, considering.


	18. Pregnancy & Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke is just in time to safe Renji from something he possibily would regret, Yoruichi succeeds in bringing Byakuya to Kisuke's shop.  
> What will happen when they see each other again?

_"Why not give me a chance?" Naraku asked, standing up and extending his hand, giving the red-head the option to freely go with him or not._

_Renji looked at the offered hand, considering._

* * *

Renji was really tempted to go with him. He was done, completely. He just wanted to stop struggling and live his life with as much affection as he could get. He was tired of seeing everyone happy and himself desiring and failing to get love. But here was a man who was willing to offer him at least physical affection. Sure it wasn't love, but it was something. The only question remaining was could he live with that and strangely enough his exhausted mind told him that it was enough.

And so he was about to extend his hand, wanting to take the man's hand and simply go; but as soon as he raised it a strong wave of nausea hit him, the raging fight in himself grew stronger, and this time he couldn't ignore it. Instead of giving the other his hand he slammed it to his mouth, trying to keep the nearly non-existent food where it was. Unfortunately he found himself unable to do so, and so he put his hand down on the roof and emptied his stomach right there, effectively disgusting Naraku.

The only good thing about this situation was that Renji's hair was still in its high ponytail. However that did little to comfort the red-head. When the wave of nausea finally subsided he felt better, but that didn't last long, because he then became dizzy. Although he was kneeling on the roof, rain still pouring onto him, he began to sway in every direction until everything around him went dark and he collapsed.

Naraku was watching the display. Granted the red-head's retching disgusted him, but there could be several reasons for this and now he lay helpless in front of him.

This was his chance. He was sure that this beauty wanted to go with him, he saw that he was about to take his hand until the desire to throw up overcame him and so he made his way to pick the man up; until he was stopped by a red reiatsu or kido barrier; it was very difficult to describe. Looking to his left, Naraku saw a new hindrance to his plans; something he hadn't taken into account up until now.

Urahara Kisuke was standing at the other end of the roof; Benihime resting on his shoulder, right-hand taking a hold of the hilt, a serious expression adorned his features as he looked at the raven-head from under his green and white striped hat.

"I advise you to leave Abarai-san exactly where he is; we wouldn't want to lose him again, now would we?" he asked in a serious tone, his eyes never leaving the other.

Naraku frowned at the blonde. He had heard rumors about Urahara Kisuke and the reasons why he had been exiled from Soul Society until the redemption of his crimes made Urahara able to go back. Naraku just didn't know the extent of the blonde's power and decided to be cautious for now.

"You must be mistaken. He wanted to go with me and thus it is my right to take him," Naraku tried to convince the blonde; sure there was no concrete evidence, but it was worth a shot.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a VERY solid body was pressed against his back, making his eyes widen.  _'Another one? Who is this?'_  he thought in a slight panic. He hoped to handle one person, but to fight a second one… well he wasn't so sure now and it didn't help that this one was more than just a bit able to conceal his whole presence.

"If you would be so kind as to take care that our new guest won't run, Tessai? I have a feeling that we will need him later," the shopkeeper more or less ordered his friend and employee, knowing that his request would be taken care of.

Tessai grunted his acceptance of the task, "Bakudo no 4: Hainawa," and chained the Kuchiki with a very secure Hainawa, which was to be expected. After all, the giant once was the leader of the kido corps.

Kisuke made his way over to them; Benihime once again had the appearance of a simple cane and was now resting at her master's hip.

Tessai threw the raven-head over one shoulder, Kisuke picked Renji up bridal-style, and together they made their way into the shouten.

While Tessai deposited the man in a simple room and sealed it so that no one could escape, Kisuke brought the red-head into his secret lab, laying him down onto an examination table.

The blonde was sure that something wasn't right with the red-head as soon as he felt his reiatsu. At first he thought that it was because he was confused and hurt, at least until he left the shop. Then when he felt the second reiatsu join the red-head he snuck up on them and watched their exchange, determined to take action as soon as it was needed.

And now the red-head was lying on his examination table, unconsciousness. First he decided to give him an overall checkup, meaning that he carefully searched the red-head's body with his own reiatsu to find any disturbances, much like Unohana-taichou would do. He began at the top of the red-head's head and made his way slowly down to his chest and was then searching his arms. When he found nothing strange he made his way to his abdomen and when he reached the area between his navel and hip, his eyes widened.

 _'Impossible! It really feels like another reiatsu… but how?'_  Urahara was a very experienced scientist, but he had never encountered anything remotely close to this… Well if the red-head had been female it would make sense, but how could a man get pregnant? He was confused… but that was what he felt…

Exhaling a breath of frustration he came to the conclusion that the red-head was out cold now because of a combined reason: the stress from being captured, the strain from regaining his strength, his mental exhaustion and last but not least the pregnancy that seemed to progress way faster than it really should. Maybe everything mentioned knocked him out of balance and caused the man's pregnancy to progress faster? Kisuke wasn't sure and then a thought crossed his mind. Maybe it wasn't the pregnancy progressing faster than it should, but being at a more or less normal pace, after all either of the Kuchikis could be the second father…

 _'Oh great… How should I explain this to Abarai-san? Much less Byakuya-kun, should Yoruichi be able to bring him here? Ah one step at a time I guess. First I have to tell Abarai-san, but he should rest first,'_ with that thought in mind he dressed the red-head in dry clothes, brought him to the prepared room and laid him down on the bed; and just to be sure, he sat next to him.

* * *

**Soul Society**

_"Can't you see that I am busy, Shihouin Yoruichi?" he asked the black cat that now sat on his desk._

"Hm. What are you busy with? Making yourself more miserable than you already are? Come now Bya-bo we both know that you made a mistake by not going after Renji," she told him in her manly voice, tail swishing from left to right across his desk, not caring that his paperwork might get messed up.

The raven-head frowned at her. "What do you think I should do? I broke Renji's trust and he doesn't want me near him anymore so why did you even bother coming to me?" he inquired. Although he claimed to be alright with Renji leaving him, the truth was the absolute opposite.

"Then you are not interested in how he is? You don't want to know that that fuku-taichou of yours is depressed beyond imagination?" she would have raised an eyebrow, maybe she did, it was hard to tell with her being a cat…

"Why are you playing games Yoruichi? Renji was the one who left, not me and thus I am content with his decision," he explained with closed eyes, shielding his emotions from her, but she knew. As much as she knew Renji's hurt from listening to him, she knew Byakuya's now too from listening and watching.

"Listen Byakuya. You both love each other and you simply need to explain to him why you acted the way you did, because he thinks that you used him. I know that you didn't but you need to reassure him. And why won't you fight for him?" she asked, intently watching the noble.

"I do not know. You are right in claiming that I love him more than Hisana and I don't understand myself why I haven't fought for him. I know that he is worth it, but he will never forgive me…" he admitted this much, but he was still clueless about how to react now. Should he go after Renji or should he go to the council?

"Come with me Byakuya, we will go to Renji and then you two will make up, you understand? Even if we have to lock the two of you up…" she said while standing up and jumping from the desk, walking to the door.

 _'I still don't think that it will change anything, but what do I have to lose?'_  he thought, admitting to himself the catch-22 he was in.

 **'I do miss Zabimaru… and it is very dark and cold in here Byakuya-sama, I don't like this coldness so please reconcile with Renji-sama,'**  Senbonzakura pleaded with him, but his calling the red-head Renji-sama was a new one…

_'I will do my best Senbonzakura.'_

He released the seal on his room and together Byakuya and Yoruichi made their way into the garden and from there they used shunpo to reach the west Rukongai.

Unbeknownst to them they left a group a baffled looking shinigami and humans behind. "Was that Byakuya? And a black cat?" Daisuke threw into the group and everyone nodded their head, signaling that they saw the same.

* * *

Ichigo was furious with everyone… How could they just sit there and do nothing while their friends were miserable? That just didn't make any sense…

In this trance, he didn't notice when he came across Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou and Rangiku. The last two were drunk from sake; Juushirou was probably just keeping an eye on them.

"Oh Ichigo-kun, what are you doing?" the white-haired male inquired, confused why the substitute wasn't at the Kuchki manor as he should be.

"Ah it's complicated… I don't know why but the Kuchki council arrived and then Renji ran away and Byakuya locked himself in his room… I really have no idea what is wrong with them, but no one is bothering to help them and it frustrates me…" he more or less explained.

At the mention of the red-head's name Rangiku seemed to sober up completely. "What? Renji's gone? Where did he run off to?" she asked agitated.

"I don't know where exactly, but somewhere in the west Rukongai…" he remembered, scratching his head.

Ran immediately knew where to find the red-head, so she excused herself and shunpo'd away.

"Okay what the hell am I missing?" he asked the remaining men, totally perplexed.

"Ah it seems Renji-kun was seeking advice from Kisuke-kun and thus Rangiku-chan is on her way to him," Ukitake explained rather patiently. "Come Ichigo-kun, you should calm down a bit and I need to sober up Shunsui…" the white-haired man offered, trying to get the substitute to calm down.

Ichigo exhaled a breath of exasperation; really this day couldn't get any more complicated. Little did he know how wrong he was with this assumption.

* * *

With every step towards the world of the living and Urahara's shop Byakuya's nervousness was growing. How should he act around the red-head? What should he say? What could he say? Would everything be like it was? Would they resume their relationship? Would Renji even want him back? Lost in his thoughts he didn't register that they had reached the shouten until Yoruichi stopped dead in her tracks.

"Are you ready Byakuya?" she asked him seriously and although he certainly wasn't ready he had to follow through with this… he wanted Renji back and he had to face his fear of refusal. Of course, Renji could come back to him, but over thinking things wouldn't help him now… he needed to face the red-head and so he gave her a short nod and together they entered the shouten.

* * *

A sigh of relief escaped Kisuke as soon as he felt Yoruichi and Byakuya enter the shop. He didn't know how long he had been sitting next to the red-head, but it must have been a while and the man was still out cold.

"Back here Yoruichi," he called out to them and it didn't take long before the black cat landed, for the second time this day, in his lap. Byakuya entered the room shortly after her.

His eyes immediately fell on the man lying on the futon; he had to frown. Renji didn't look peaceful at all, unlike this morning when he woke. What happened?

The question didn't need to be asked, because Kisuke already knew what the noble wanted to know. "You should sit down Byakuya-kun, this may take a while," he said, petting Yoruichi, who began to purr and the noble did as he was told; taking his seat on the other side of Renji.

"I assume that you know that we know everything so I won't beat around the bush. He thinks you were toying with him… I tried to convince him that you don't use the word 'love' lightly, but he turned my very words around. I convinced him to talk to me again later and he went out on my roof, to think. That is until that cousin of yours made advances to him," he simply brought him up-to-date; watching for the noble's reaction.

He wasn't disappointed. Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Naraku is here? Did he get to Renji? Did he do something to him?" the concern was crystal clear and Urahara wondered, not for the first time, how things would progress from now on.

"Yes he was here, but your red-head passed out before anything happened. Tessai chained him and locked him away; I thought you would want to talk to him later," he explained further. He was still unsure how much he should tell the raven-head now, but it seemed that was lifted from his shoulders, because Renji began to stir.

First there were little movements such as moving fingers and a clenching fist, but then his eyes fluttered open and the thing Renji saw made him believe that he was still dreaming. Surely Byakuya wasn't really there, was he? No… he didn't care enough to come after him…

"Renji… are you alright? I-I know that I am not deserving of your forgiveness, but would you listen to me?" he heard him say.

Renji was confused… the man looked like his taichou, spoke like his taichou, and he even had the same voice as his taichou; but he couldn't be his taichou. His taichou was in the Seireitei searching for a suitable wife, wasn't he?

"Renji?" he heard him ask again, but why? Oh he was supposed to say something wasn't he?

"Who are you?" Renji asked in a calm voice and saw the other's eyes widen slightly.

"You don't remember me?" he was asked in a voice that sounded slightly pained, but why would that person be in pain?

"Well you can't be my taichou, because my taichou is still in the Seireitei, searching for a wife. So who are you?" the red-head asked with a rather blank expression.

Byakuya was confused now. The whole situation was strange; first because Renji's hair was out of its usual ponytail, probably to give him comfort while sleeping, and his face was unusually pale and now he claimed that Byakuya was searching for a wife? It was probably Naraku who told him that lie just to get to him.

"Renji… I assure you it is me, Byakuya. I'm not in the Seireitei and I certainly won't search for a wife. All I want is you. I know now that it was the stupidest thing to not follow you. I only hurt us both… will you hear me out later? You look like you still need some more rest," he told his beloved, capturing Renji's cheek with one hand and looking into those red-brown eyes affectionately.

Renji could only lean into the touch. As much as he had tried to convince himself earlier that physical affection alone would be enough, he had to admit now that he was craving Byakuya's love; and only his.

His eyes suddenly widened. The desire to throw up came again, much to his annoyance and now Byakuya was in the room! He couldn't throw up next to his taichou! But nature didn't seem to care for his wishes…

Byakuya was watching the red-head. He was happy that they seemed to be on good terms again. Even though Renji didn't tell him, he knew from the red-head's movements that they would be together again. Everything else was not important at this point; they would discuss it more later.

But when Renji's eyes widened he was worried for his lover and that worry increased when the red-head slammed a hand over his mouth. Luckily Kisuke had foresight enough to put a bucket next to the red-head, who immediately began to retch into it while Byakuya calmly held the red strands together, avoiding getting them unnecessarily dirty.

When Renji was done, he received a moist towel from Kisuke to clean his face and a cup of mouth wash to get rid of the horrid taste.

"Sorry… I guess the last hours were more stressful than I thought," he excused himself, lying back down on the futon and enjoying Byakuya's presence. He considered what the raven-head had told him and he was sure they would discuss it later in more detail, but until then he would enjoy the other's presence and try to get well again.

"Oh I can assure you Abarai-san your illness isn't from stress. It has a more physical origin," Kisuke said, determined to tell them now. It had to be done and now that the moocher had thrown up again he made up his mind.

Both Byakuya and Renji looked at him puzzled… "But why is Taichou not sick? We ate the same… so if it was the food he should be sick too," Renji asked in his most innocent and curious voice.

Byakuya nodded his head, showing that he agreed with his red-head's train of thought until something caught his attention, "Don't call me Taichou, Renji. We settled this last night didn't we?" he asked with an amused smile; Renji nodded his head that he had heard.

"Well discard everything you know of the male body… and let's say men could get pregnant. Then that would be the exact state Abarai-san is in," he tried to explain, hoping they would understand and most importantly believe him.

"Urahara that is the most inappropriate situation to joke about," Byakuya scolded, scowling at the blonde; Renji looked blankly at the shopkeeper, not sure if he should believe him…

"I thought you would think so Byakuya-kun… Place your hands on Abarai-san's abdomen," he instructed after exhaling a breath of annoyance, showing the place between naval and hip. Byakuya did as he was told, "Good now let some of your reiatsu flow into the area," Kisuke instructed and could see the exact moment when the noble found that little bundle of foreign reiatsu.

Byakuya couldn't believe what he felt. There was another reiatsu in Renji. It felt just like Renji's but mixed with another one. However he couldn't identify that other reiatsu, because in comparison Renji's was too dominant.

Now Renji began to panic slightly. He was searching for that other reiatsu in himself too and when he found it he was speechless. What would happen now? Would Byakuya stay with him? He could only hope the noble would stay; he couldn't stand any more pain.

Just as Byakuya was about to ask how to identify the second father, his reiatsu was sucked into the red-head's body with a force that left him speechless.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow at the soft pink glow around the noble's hands and the red-head's abdomen. He had heard of unborn children who were able to identify their parent just because of the reiatsu, but this was a bit early…

"It seems that we need to congratulate the both of you. You are expecting a child," he said in all honesty, a smile gracing his features.

"Our… own… child?" Renji said calmly, not knowing what he should think now. When he looked up at Byakuya, tears began to pool in his eyes. Not because he was sad, no he was happy; he was going to have a family with this gorgeous man. But then a thought struck him. "Are… Are you sure that you want this Byakuya?" he asked him, a bit intimidated by his powerful taichou.

Byakuya was confused now. Why would Renji ask him such a question? "Of course I want to have a family with you Renji, why wouldn't I? I told you that I will forever love you, so what makes you ask such a question?" he asked, curious about the train of thought the red-head now had and knowing that he needed to erase all doubts the man had regarding their union.

"It is just… your clan… your council… won't they be furious that you will have a child out of wedlock?" as soon as the raven-head heard the question he became very frustrated… it was always his family in the way of their happiness, wasn't it?

"Renji… Who says that we will have this child out of wedlock? And don't concern yourself with the council… as soon as they hear that we are expecting they won't have anything to hold against our relationship. They are merely concerned that if we are together I won't be able to give them an heir, so as soon as they hear of this they won't have any objections," he reassured his red-head and somehow along the lines asked him to marry him.

Had he heard correctly? Had this man just asked to marry him? Would it be that easy? Did the council really only want Byakuya to have kids? Was that the only reason they had objections? It made sense… Renji had to admit, but he needed to reassure himself, "Are you… Are you asking me to marry you?"

Byakuya had to smile at that, it was so typical of Renji… "Yes Renji. Will you marry me?" he asked with a lovely smile.

Renji couldn't believe it. It was just too good to be true, wasn't it? But here they were and the love of his life was proposing to him, something he never dreamed of.

But just as Renji was about to answer, the doors to his room burst open and a very exhausted Matsumoto Rangiku came rushing over to him, crushing him in a hug.


	19. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Byakuya finally make up and that results in a very steamy act of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Chapter contains lemon, if you don't like it then don't read it (just skip the later part of the chappy…)

"Are you alright Renji? I heard that you just ran off what's wrong?" Rangiku asked, concerned.

And the red-head didn't look too good, he was unnaturally pale… "Yeah Ran I'm alright, but could you please wait outside? I…We… we need to talk about some stuff…" oh boy how Renji had no idea of how to get her out of the room… he desperately needed to be alone with his taichou. First of all he still had to accept the raven-head's proposal and then they needed to talk about how things would progress from now on. He was still uncertain about everything, but he hoped his taichou would help him through it.

"What do you need to talk about?" the orange-haired woman asked rather confused.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou. You should exit this room, as was asked of you," Byakuya said in a calm and yet intimidating voice; he was so furious right now. How dare that woman interrupt their intimate moment? Renji was just about to answer his proposal and then that woman came bursting into the room, hopefully she would exit soon so that he could be alone with his red-head, no his pregnant red-head, again.

"Oh Kuchiki-taichou I didn't see you sitting there," she replied very innocently, but the raven-head wasn't fooled that easily. She knew that he was sitting there and simply chose to ignore his very presence.

The Kuchiki's patience was wearing thin, his reiatsu rising dangerously, that is until Renji began to become uncomfortable again. His nausea hit him again and again Kisuke offered him the bucket and Byakuya held his hair together.

"Renji! I thought you were alright?!" Rangiku was really worried. She considered the red-head something like her little brother.

"Ah and he is. All Abarai-san needs is some rest, so come Rangiku-san and be reassured Kuchiki-taichou will keep an eye on his fukutaichou. I am sure Abarai-san will speak with you when is feeling better, won't you Abarai-san?" Kisuke intervened in the scenario before Byakuya could seriously wound the woman because he wasn't able to hold his temper in check.

"Renji?" was her solemn question and when the red-head nodded his head she got up and left together with Kisuke and Yoruichi.

When the door to the room closed again Byakuya immediately cast his privacy spell so no one would bother them. It was silent between them, neither knowing what to say.

Renji put a hand on his abdomen. He couldn't believe that there was life growing in him, even if it was Byakuya's. It felt so unreal to him… it was just this morning that he and the noble joined their bodies and he was already pregnant? Hell he couldn't even understand how he even became pregnant…

"It's a miracle, it's our miracle Renji. I don't want to lose either of you," he heard his taichou say as he put his own hand on Renji's and poured more of his reiatsu in him and the little reiatsu bundle in the red-head absorbed it eagerly.

Both men smiled at that. At first it was a pale pink hue, but the more the unborn fed on the reiatsu the brighter and more intense the color became; luckily Byakuya had more than enough reiatsu so this wouldn't be a problem for him.

"Taichou…" Renji began but didn't quite know what else to say. There was so much he wanted to say, but didn't dare, because he didn't know how it would affect them.

"Renji, I am not your taichou here. I am merely Byakuya. I don't want our ranks to separate us, we are equal when in private," the noble said in a soothing voice, still holding Renji's hand letting his reiatsu into their child. "And you still didn't answer my question," he added, he was so impatiently waiting for Renji's answer; he hoped the man would agree to marry him.

"Yeah I know. Byakuya I… I don't want you to marry me because you feel obligated to do so… the child will always be yours, nothing will ever change that… so you don't have to marry me to claim it as yours," Renji said and tried to not sound sad and at the brink of tears. During Rangiku's entrance he had had time to think things through and came to the conclusion that the raven-head only asked to marry him because of the child. Why else would he ask after he knew about the child? There was no other explanation and it hurt. It hurt because he just knew that this wonderful man only wanted to be with him so that the kid would be officially called heir to the Kuchiki clan. There was no love the raven-head wanted to give him; it was only so that the child could lead a good life. Renji had to admit that it sounded wonderful for the kid. He or she would have anything it needed. Great education, never starving, awesome bedding, everything Renji didn't have when he grew up in Inuzuri.

But it hurt nonetheless, because the kid would get one more thing, one thing Renji would never receive from the father of his child: Love, unconditional love. Byakuya would do everything for his child because he simply loved it, but not Renji. The raven-head could pretend as much as he wanted, but Renji knew that things were never easy when the Kuchiki clan was involved. The elders would probably want Byakuya to marry a woman and to pretend that she was the mother. So what role would Renji play? The kid would never know that it had two fathers and that the red-head was one of them. Sure there was the issue with his unmistakable red-hair, but they could simply search for a woman with similar hair and everything would be covered up.

Renji didn't realize that he was crying, all those sad thoughts brought him not only to the brink of tears, but beyond. The salty liquid was freely running down his cheeks, his eyes were clenched shut; he just wasn't making any sound.

Byakuya on the other hand was shocked. Did he hear right? He certainly had heard right, but he couldn't comprehend the words; his brain refused to understand what Renji might have been implying.

"Renji… what do you mean?" he was so irritated; he needed Renji to just say it, that would be the only way to erase his doubts.

"You…You want to marry me because of the child. That's okay, I understand and it would be good for the kid, but I can't live in a loveless marriage. If your council could even accept it… they surely want you to marry some noble woman and pretend that she's the mother…" now Byakuya understood why his beloved was such a mess all of a sudden.

"Renji. I told I would stay with you, no matter what happens. I love you and our child above all, how couldn't I? I told you earlier that I want us to be together forever, no matter if there is a child or not; I will love you regardless of that. And don't concern yourself with the council… we will handle them. They will try to force us apart, but we will succeed in staying together, because we are both strong and our child will be strong too. I could never let our love be soiled by such insolence. Please believe me, I love you and only you," he tried to reassure him, placing a soft kiss on the red-head's forehead and when he looked at him again Renji was calm again, but his eyes were red from crying, his breathing ragged. But he had calmed down, slowly but steadily.

"Are you alright again?" upon his question Byakuya saw Renji nod slightly, relieved that he at least was fine now, but how long would that last? Naraku was thorough in planting seeds of doubt in Renji, hopefully he could eradicate them. "Good. Now Renji, in all honesty, I love you above everything and it would be the most wonderful thing for me if we would share the rest of our lives together. There is no one else I could entrust my heart to, so will you marry me?" he asked very sweetly, taking Renji's hand in both of his and placing a small kiss and the back of the hand and then in the palm.

"You're really sure that you want me? Me, a stray from Inuzuri? Byakuya… what… what about your late wife?" that question, although not ill-intentioned, cut deep into him.

"Renji. Hisana and you… I can't compare you two. While it is true that I loved her, my love for you exceeds the love I had for her by far. You two are so different that I don't even know where to begin. Wait… I do know where to begin… The first thing would be that she didn't love me, our marriage was out of one-sided love. While I loved her very dearly she only saw our marriage as a way out of the Rukongai. I didn't want to see it like this, but unfortunately it was like that. You on the other hand were able to make your way out of there on your own. You are strong in mind and body, Hisana was neither. She let the negative talk get to her, because of her origin. You simply don't care, you don't deny where you come from and that takes a lot of strength. You would never let the ones you love down, regardless of what happens, while Hisana left Rukia behind. There is far more, but Renji you are such a strong person… I love everything about you and if it is any assurance for you I will even let her shrine be removed," he meant every word he said and strangely the aspect of removing the shrine didn't hurt his heart as much as he thought it would, not if it meant that Renji would stay with him.

"You-You would do that?" he couldn't believe it. He thought the noble still clung to his late wife, but to remove the shrine? No, that wasn't necessary. It would only hurt Byakuya and Rukia, he didn't want that. But that the raven-head would do that felt somewhat good to him, alone the offer to do that showed him that the other was darn serious and a firm nod to his question was enough for him.

"So will you marry me Renji?" somehow Byakuya hadn't become tired of repeating this one question. Usually he would already be annoyed for repeating himself that much, but this…

"Well you're very stubborn for asking so often… but… yes. Yes I want to marry you, I love you Kuchiki Byakuya."

No sooner than those words left his lips Byakuya's own came crashing down on his. Unlike the kiss that initiated their last love-making, this one was fierce, from both parties. Byakuya pressed his lips to Renji's needing to feel the red-head respond and respond he did. Renji moved his lips in perfect sync to Byakuya's, discarding the previous shyness that the red-head had.

Suddenly a tongue caressed the noble's lips, demanding entrance and he was eager to oblige that request. When Renji's hands came to Byakuya's neck and forced the raven-head deeper into him he had no other choice as to open his lips and let the other tongue in. Renji's tongue caressed every part of his mouth, exploring everything and still demanding more.

They had to break apart, the need for fresh air too intense and when Byakuya looked into his fiancées red-brown eyes he saw lust, need and Renji's burning desire and love for him. This man that now lay beneath him was nothing in comparison to the one last night. He was strong, determined and wild, everything Renji ever was.

Byakuya couldn't hold back his own desire for him anymore. In one swift move the yukata Kisuke had clothed Renji in was opened and the red-head's perfectly toned, muscular and tattooed chest and abdomen was revealed to him. Byakuya couldn't take his eyes from that picture; it was simply too perfect.

"You want to stare all day or are you planning on doing more?" he heard the other ask rather impatiently and immediately began to caress the tattoos. He would never forget how sensitive the man was there. He began to trace Renji's tattoos with his tongue, first the ones on neck, while simultaneously running his hands down Renji's sides, feeling the ever present muscles.

Renji had to moan. Byakuya was way too good to be true. He was indeed a fast learner, but Renji's own lust for the raven-head was way too dominant. He began to suck on Byakuya's neck, which in turn earned him a throaty moan from the raven-head, who began to suck on his neck too. If it wasn't for his painfully hard member Renji could stay the whole day like this. But his cock began to hurt in the, now, tight fabric that concealed his erect member. Rubbing himself against Byakuya's thigh he got at least some relief, but it wasn't enough and would never be. He needed to feel his lover; he simply didn't care who would take who, not now anyways.

When the noble felt the hardening member of his red-head rub against his thigh he had to stifle a moan. He couldn't deny his growing lust for the other anymore, not that he needed to, he knew already. His own arousal was painfully hard and he needed to feel the red-head, skin to skin.

The raven-head saw that his lover was frustrated with the amount of clothing they both still had on and so he sat up, straddling the tattooed man's hips; piece after piece of his uniform fell to the ground until only his hakama remained and seemingly his fiancée enjoyed the view.

In one swift move Byakuya was suddenly on the floor, laying beneath the red-head, red strands framing both their faces, their breath mingled and the need and desire for each other was unbearably strong.

When Renji stood up Byakuya was very irritated about what he was doing, until he dropped his hakama and now only stood in his fundoshi in front of the other. Both were breathing heavily and when Renji reached for his fundoshi, to let that too drop, his hands were captured, pulled away and released again. Looking down Renji looked into the lidded eyes of his raven-headed lover. Both knew what was about to happen now, but they had different reactions to it.

While Byakuya was nervous, because he had never done anything close to this, Renji was very relaxed, capturing the cheek of the one he loved in his right hand, stroking with his thumb over the cheek bone and speaking in a soothing manner, "You don't have to do this, if you are not comfortable with it," all that did was to steel the noble's resolve.

The husky voice of the one he was to marry and his understanding made Byakuya rather eager to do it. And thus he slowly, but steadily removed the fundoshi from his lover's hips, revealing a long, hard and very erect tattooed cock. Licking his lips, as to wet them, he first took the head into his mouth, testing the waters. He knew that Renji wouldn't mind if he stopped, but he wanted to do this. When he engulfed the head with his mouth he began to play with his tongue around it, slowly taking in more and more until no more could fit. Trying to remember the pattern of the tattoos he stroked them with the tip of his tongue. Suddenly a heavy hand landed on his head, grabbing strands of black silken hair. He felt that Renji was trying very hard to control himself. So he did the only thing he could think of: He moved his head back and forth, not stopping the movements of his tongue.

Renji's grip suddenly tightened, pulling him backwards and thus releasing the cock that was throbbing in front of him. "Hell… where did you learn this?" the question was left unanswered as the red-head abruptly got onto his knees and threw the other on his back, removing his hakama and fundoshi too. He had wanted to do this for a while now…

Byakuya's length was standing upwards proudly and Renji, also licked his lips, but not because he needed the wetness, no he was just too eager to taste his raven-head. Unlike Byakuya, he engulfed the entire length in one move and with his left hand grabbed the noble's balls and began to play with them while sucking and licking the other.

It was unthinkably hot and wet and Byakuya was sure that he would lose control soon if Renji kept that pace up. As if reading the raven-head's mind Renji stopped and let go of the hard cock with a plopping sound, licking the slit and removing the pre-cum that formed there.

They looked into each other's eyes, both breathless and both fascinated by the eyes of the other. Renji's were red with lust and desire, while Byakuya's normal steel-grey now had a dark purple coloring and both felt as if the other was directly staring into their very soul.

Renji leaned down and began to kiss his lover, giving him a soaring kiss and rubbing their erections along each other, creating a wonderful friction between their hips.

Then Byakuya again did something Renji never thought would happen now. The noble took the red-head's right hand and took 3 of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them and playing with his tongue. Renji couldn't believe that he would be the one to top now, that didn't mean that he wasn't looking forward to it. After the noble released his hand again Renji wasted no time and positioned them at his partner's entrance. Knowing of his noble's inexperience he took his sweet time in preparing, occasionally brushing against the prostate and eliciting sweet moans. When he was done he positioned himself and began to slowly push inside, knowing that the preparation would never be enough. When he was completely sheathed into that awesome heat and tight hole that he was the only one to ever enter, both men groaned in pleasure, neither able to think.

After a short nod from his lover, Renji began his movements. At first slowly as to not cause his beloved too much pain and when the raven-head signaled his need with moans and an upwards thrusting hip, Renji quickened his pace.

Byakuya had never felt so complete in his whole life. The feeling of Renji filling him was nearly too much to bear, the cock impaling him was at first too much for him to handle, but after a time the feeling of being uncomfortable vanished and was replaced by so much pleasure every time the other hit his prostate. He was so close… but he needed for Renji to come with him, that would be the ultimate completion.

"R-R-Renji" he needn't utter more, his red-headed lover understood.

His own painful length was grabbed by a rough calloused hand that began to pump him at a maddening pace, just like the thrusts of the hips. Byakuya didn't even notice when the man lost his rhythm and was only thrusting for release, but was soon about to come.

Indeed it didn't take long for their orgasms to hit and Renji filled Byakuya with everything he could offer while Byakuya's release dirtied his abdomen.

Out of breath as he was he didn't see what the red-head was about to do, not until a wet tongue began to lick every drop of cum from his abdomen. When the noble's abdomen was clean again the red-head let his body drop next to his partner, a content sigh escaping his lips as he snuggled closer.

Byakuya was in the meantime reaching for a blanket to cover them. It was just midday at the latest so they had enough time until they had to face the council; any doubts in either mind were erased and they simply knew that everything would be alright again.

"I love you Bya…" were Renji's last words before he fell into much needed deep sleep.

"I love you too Renji," he didn't know if the man heard him, but that didn't matter, there was nothing left to say anyway and he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

In a tropical forest Zabimaru was resting on one of the stones, bathing in the warmth that had finally come back. He was soon joined by a Samurai that sat beside him. Taking of his mask and most of his armor Senbonzakura, too, bathed in warmth. Both looked in front of them and saw how, slowly but steadily, the tropical forest and the garden of Sakura trees began to merge; it would take a while until everything was perfect, but they could wait; the foundation was there


	20. Summoned Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming across Ichigo Ukitake and Kyouraku make it their task to help Byakuya.

It wasn't long after Rangiku fled that Ichigo arrived with Ukitake and Kyouraku at the 13th division's main office.

While he sat on one of the cushions on the floor, Kyouraku was sprawled all around the tatami mats, snoring loudly and exposing a lot of his hairy chest, causing the strawberry to avert his eyes at the sight; that was really no way to behave.

Strangely enough the brown-haired man woke instantly the second Juushiro entered with a freshly made pot of green tea, offering his two guests a cup each and taking one for himself.

It was an awkward silence for Ichigo since he didn't know what exactly he was doing here. He only left the manor to expend some steam and was kind of dragged away from his destination when he came across them.

Sipping lightly at his tea, the young man switched his glance from one man to the other and back. They behaved like normal friends, if he hadn't known better he would think they were just that. Friends. And that caused a question to enter his mind: Was it the same with Byakuya and Renji? And he merely hadn't noticed, because those two weren't that blatant with displaying their affections? He wasn't sure and he wasn't convinced if he should ask this question now…

But that is the thing … some questions don't require asking, because your opposite knows you well enough.

"You know Ichigo-kun, you can ask anything you want, we certainly don't mind," Ukitake told him with a kind smile and Ichigo had to exhale a sigh.

"It… it's just… it's just so weird you know?" he asked frowning at his tea, hoping the other would catch his train of thought, although it wasn't likely to happen… he himself didn't understand where it came from.

"And what exactly is it that has you so agitated Ichi?" that was Kyouraku, in his more or less drunken state he tended to abandon all formalities and just speak his thoughts, a trait Ichigo appreciated, although he could live without the drunkenness.

"It's this thing with Renji and Byakuya… both were behaving very strangely and no one really seemed to care. I mean they are my friends and I want to help them, but with no one telling me anything I have no idea how I actually can help, you know? And then Byakuya says that he and Renji are in a relationship… I swear this day couldn't get much weirder…" he declared in all his frustration and had to frown when he saw the smiles tugging at both their lips.

"What?" was the simple question, accompanied with an irritated scowl.

"It is interesting to see that you didn't notice. After all you are close to both of them, aren't you?" Shunsui asked, peering up at him from under his straw-hat, a gentle smile on his lips and an intelligent glint in his eyes.

More confused than ever Ichigo frowned, wondering what the older male was trying to imply…

"What Shunsui meant to say is that we suspected some kind of… affection from Renji-kun towards our Byakuya and, on a certain level, from Byakuya towards Renji-kun," Juushiro explained and saw that Ichigo's mouth formed an "o," understanding what they possibly meant.

"So you guys think that they just needed the right shove?"

"Ah I wouldn't say it like that, but it was about damn time, if you ask me!" the brown-haired man bellowed, followed with a hearty laugh.

Juushiro shook his head, remembering how it was the young man came across them in the first place.

"You said that there was some kind of turbulence at the manor?" Ichigo could feel the piercing glances from both men and had to swallow.

"Well I don't know exactly what was going on, but suddenly the council was there, talking about some crazy stuff and then Byakuya and Renji appeared out of nowhere. Byakuya said that he and Renji were together now, which really surprised me… I always thought that Renji loved Rukia…" he recalled, furrowing his brows in concentration.

The taichous exchanged glances, Kyoraku shrugged at Juushiro, who in turn exhaled a sigh of exhaustion.

"Well it looks like things at the manor are as always, ne? But Ichigo what happened next that caused the both of them to break paths so suddenly?" the taichou of the 8th asked, curious eyes watching and Ichigo could swear that the guy seemed to be completely sober.

"Well I don't really know… Renji just saw this guy from the council and broke down and then ran off… Byakuya went to his room, followed by his cousin. That's the reason I wanted to go after one of them… to understand what the hell is wrong, but no one else really wanted to..." he explained further, drinking his tea, listening to the rain that started to pour down on Soul Society.

"Hm that is interesting, but it really is disturbing that not even your Rukia-chan wanted to go after either of them Juu-chan. You got any idea why that might be?" perceptive brown-eyes looked up into troubled brown-eyes, watching as his partner shook his head disappointedly.

"I have an idea, but I am not sure if that was the reason for her to refuse both of them her help…" Ukitake broke off, not finishing his thought.

"So what do you think Ukitake-san? Why was Rukia not going after either of them?" the carrot-top asked, hoping to get an insight into what might be wrong with the girl, no woman, he loved so much.

"What would you do in her situation Ichigo? Imagine both of your sisters getting upset with each other and you want to help them both, but take into consideration that both of them are very stubborn and possibly won't listen anyway. Rukia is possibly torn apart in this situation; she considers both of them her brothers and she just can't favor one over the other. Renji was there in the harsh streets of Inuzuri, Byakuya gave her a life everyone coming from there might desire. So who to support? Both gave her a life, but each of their own. With this huge local difference it is absolutely impossible to talk with both. So which would be more willing to listen and approach the other? Byakuya or Renji? No one really knows that and I wouldn't bet on either of them, they are just that stubborn," the white-haired man explained, not really sure if his thoughts and words made any sense.

Ichigo had to agree, somehow it made sense… He knew both well enough to understand that the only thing to get them to act like their normal selves again would be to make them talk to each other.

Ukitake watched the youth's every move and could see the wheels in the boy's brain rotating, trying to figure something out to help his friends and not succeeding, because he did again everything alone.

"You know we have some ideas on our own Ichigo," the hairy taichou said, glancing at his partner, who in turn nodded, seemingly giving a sign of approval; for what the substitute had no idea.

"If you would be so kind as to follow us Ichigo?" not daring to refuse he got up and followed both men out of the thirteenth division.

* * *

Soon Ichigo found himself again at the Kuchiki manor, drenched to the bone from the rain and following Ukitake and Kyouraku like a lost puppy, not really knowing what else to do.

Spotting the taichous, the manor guards opened the gates immediately, allowing them entrance and the view to the main house, decorated with the Kuchiki family crest Ichigo only ever saw when entering the manor grounds.

Frowning he remembered Byakuya not once wearing the crest, wondering why that might be; after all the man was very proud of his origins and parentage.

"You said they were in the gardens? Hm I don't think we will find them there anymore… How about we look in the manor, Juu-chan?" Shunsui asked them both not expecting to get an answer, really he saw how both his companions were in their own thoughts right now.

"I don't sense Byakuya here, not at all," Juushiro suddenly said, surprising both with the news.

All of a sudden the shoji doors slid open and a red eyed Rukia ran towards Ukitake. Grabbing his haori she buried her face in his midsection and began to cry.

All three were startled with this turn of events, they expected the young woman to not be herself right now, but to let everything slide? It really had to be serious.

Just as Ichigo began to ask her what was going on, Shunsui turned his head and shook it, signaling him to shut up and let Juushiro be the one to speak.

Putting his arms around the small woman Ukitake tried to show her that she was all right with him, that he would do what needed to be done to make things right again.

Sensing no one in the room she came from he guided her into it, followed by the other men.

Rukia still clung to the white haired man, not for one second letting go. She felt so lonely, so helpless, so useless. First Renji vanished, then Ichigo and finally even her beloved Nii-sama… she had no idea what to do, but now everything would be all right again.

Entering the room they all sat down, Rukia curling into Ukitake and not letting go.

Ichigo's heart was breaking again… seeing and hearing her like this was too much, but Kyouraku signaled him to keep quiet so he did… hoping Ukitake would be able to solve this mess.

"It will be all right Rukia, we are here to help, but for that we have to know what is going on. Will you calm down and tell us?"

Now Ichigo understood why he had to leave everything to Ukitake. The man's smooth and gentle voice soothed Rukia, lessening her sobs and calming her down, even though it was only a little.

Some time passed until she was calm again, letting go of her taichou and sitting down on her own, she rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked for the first time at the other figures she briefly saw.

"I want everything to be all right… I… I simply want Nii-sama and Renji to be happy…" she said in a low voice, eyes downcast and a sad look on her face.

"It will be Rukia, but we have to know exactly what happened that caused things to escalate this quickly, can you help us with that?" Juushiro asked her calmly and patiently.

Furrowing her brows she remembered the day's events. "We were waiting for Nii-sama and Renji to start eating breakfast when suddenly the whole council appeared. They wanted to know where both were and made suggestions that Nii-sama soiled the Kuchiki name by getting involved with Renji in a… well… physical way. That was the moment when they both appeared and Nii-sama made it clear that he and Renji loved each other… One of the councilors said that this was the third time he had defied the laws of the clan and that he had to face the consequences. They told Nii-sama that they would talk about it tomorrow morning in a council meeting, but with both gone now I don't know what to do," pleading with tear glistening eyes, she looked up at Ukitake and he already knew the unasked question. She wanted and needed his help.

"It sounds really serious, but don't worry we will take care of it. Ichigo-kun please take care of Rukia while we are away," no sooner had the words left Ukitake's mouth then Shunsui was nearly out of the door. Juushiro followed him and with one last look at the young people they left the manor in shunpo.

Looking at the woman he loved Ichigo wished he could do something for her, but he had no idea what to do or say. That was when their eyes locked. He looked into big, wet purple eyes, red from crying. He scooted closer to her and slung an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He was sure his heart would leave his chest so nervous was he.

Rukia on the other hand felt grateful that Ichigo was staying with her. Leaning against his strong shoulder she felt hope returning to her. "Do you think they can do it Ichigo? You think they can bring them back together?" She sounded so insecure, unsure if everything she had would be with her again. He could tell that she missed both her brothers dearly and he felt terrible for treating Renji so badly the last few days, because he had Rukia's attention.

Now that he knew of Renji's love for Byakuya everything made sense to him. The desire to make the noble see him, to surpass him; everything only to get his attention. The "cool" thing he wanted to say when the noble was recovering from Gin's blade. The desire to always stay at his taichou's side and to protect him. Yes it made sense now and he regretted mistreating him, but there was nothing he could now; he could only wait and hope to get the chance to apologize.

"Yeah Rukia. I think they can. You know… love knows no boundaries and if Byakuya and Renji really love each other they will come around."

Not knowing how to respond Rukia felt her heart agree to his words and curled into Ichigo, seeking his warmth and strength.

Both were silent and after a while Ichigo wondered if the woman was still awake, when looking down he saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms, which gave him a wonderful feeling, knowing that she was comfortable enough with him to sleep there.

Carefully he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Not wanting to let go he placed her onto the futon and laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her again, bringing her closer to him. No sooner was she close to him again did Ichigo feel her snuggling even closer and he really wondered if it meant something or if she was merely seeking warmth.

While Rukia was sleeping Ichigo thought about the last day's events and how to mend the damage he had caused.

* * *

Juushiro and Shunsui were walking, or rather shunpoing, towards the general Sekaimon when the eight division taichou began to speak, "You know Juu-chan it was very nice of you to leave them together… very romantic too. The great hero consoling a young woman, the stuff stories are made out of," he said smirking at his partner.

Juushiro in turn was becoming a bit red on his cheeks, hoping that his plan would bloom.

To their luck the Senkaimon stood wide open, making an easy entrance possible for them. Entering the Dangai they were immediately grateful that the cleaner wasn't due today and their crossing would be safe. Nevertheless they hurried, hoping to reach Urahara's fast.

* * *

Kisuke was calmly sipping his tea, the others placed around the round table in a random way. Rangiku was finally calm again, but why exactly she was so worried about Abarai was still a mystery to him, he really couldn't find a connection between them.

It wasn't long after that thought came to him that he felt two very powerful reiatsus enter the living world, despite the limit high officers get, when entering the Senkaimon. It took him a moment to recognize them; it had been a while after all.

"Tessai, if you would make a new pot of tea and bring two more cups?" it wasn't more a question than a demand and the giant knew that and did as he was told. Urahara stood up and went to the front door; slowly opening the shoji doors as he waited for his new guests to arrive.

He didn't even have to wait long. Ukitake and Kyouraku appeared seemingly suddenly in front of him, if he hadn't expected them already. "Long time no see Ukitake-san! Kyouraku-san!" he said in that happy-go-lucky voice of his, fanning his paper fan in their direction.

"Kisuke," Ukitake greeted, his head slightly bowed.

"I assume you are not here to simply ask how I am, are you? No of course you wouldn't come here after more than 100 years just to ask that," he said, shutting his fan and peering from under his hat at the two taichous, who flinched slightly at the hidden accusation. Really Urahara wasn't even mad at them, he could understand why they believed Aizen more than him, but it didn't mean that they couldn't talk to him after Aizen's defection and the revelation of everything.

Guiding them into the sitting area they sat down among the assembled persons, not knowing what to do next.

"Well do drink your tea! No need to be shy, really," again Kisuke was grinning like an idiot; a show Ukitake and Kyouraku knew to see through.

"We might need your help Kisuke. We are searching for Byakuya and Renji. Have you, by any chance, seen them?" Ukitake asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"You mean that elegant black-haired man? And that long red-haired extremely tattooed guy? Well I have seen them… and at that time they wanted to be left alone," a twinkle entered his eyes and a playful smirk came to his features, one Ukitake and Kyouraku were fast enough to catch before he hid it behind his fan.

They understood. So Byakuya and Renji were alone to either talk or… make up with each other… probably both, but then there still was the problem with the council… Both suspected that Byakuya wanted to take care of that himself, but they wanted to help and with their influence and experience they might be able to help the Kuchiki.

Summoning a hell-butterfly, Ukitake didn't even bother to change rooms for his message:

_"Honored Kuchiki Ginrei,_

_It's been a long time, but I need your assistance. It concerns Byakuya._

_It seems that he decided to reawaken his stubbornness and temper… you know how easily that could be provoked in the past and how fiercely it burned. I might need your help to contain that fire so that he won't burn himself again._

_You see there is great reason for concern. So I ask you to come as soon as possible to Urahara Kisuke's shoten in the world of the living._

_You might be the only one to calm him again._

_In great honor and devotion Ukitake Juushiro."_

With that message the insect made its way into the Seireitei, searching for the great Kuchiki Ginrei.

Everyone in the room sat there with open mouths, with the exception of Kyouraku Shunsui, Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai, who all knew the old and wise man.


	21. Telling Truth and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginrei arrives at Urahara's and a discussion enrupts, revealing most of what happened to the older Kuchiki.
> 
> How will he react? And what consequences are they figuring out?

It was a nice morning in the Seireitei; sitting on the porch of his estate in the lands of the city, away from military influence and yet not near the Rukongai. The first light of the rising sun illuminated the garden and its beauty perfectly, making his morning tea more enjoyable.

When he dressed this morning in his favorite silver-grayish Yukata with a black floral pattern he had decided to take a stroll through the busy streets of the Seireitei, observing how well the Gotei was doing; that is until it suddenly began to rain. He wasn't bothered by rain, but neither was he fond of going out when it was pouring.

Calmly sipping his tea he watched the rain. Although some didn't enjoy the rain, because of the darkness it caused, he saw it as a necessity, giving life the needed resources to bloom everywhere.

Suddenly a thought of his beloved grandson entered his mind and he wondered how the man he sometimes still saw as a boy was faring. He would pay him a visit in the near future.

That was when movement caught his attention. Looking around he saw a hell butterfly hovering near him. Raising one elegant grey eyebrow he wondered who would contact him… The person to do so would be his grandson, but he would rather visit personally than send a message. He decided that he would not know until he let the insect spill its message, so he extended his finger and let the insect tell its story.

He had to frown… it couldn't be a coincidence that he thought of his grandson and shortly afterward this message reached him. Shaking his head he got up and made his way into the living room of his estate, grabbed his zanpakutou and made his way to the next senkaimon. Whatever was going on for them to contact him, he was eager to find out what really was going on.

Kuchiki Ginrei couldn't wait to see Byakuya again and maybe he would get some more… well… action in his life; it really was boring when retired with nothing to do…

* * *

He was very comfortable where he lay and Byakuya decided to never lie anywhere else. He really had no desire to wake up and be confronted with everything they still had to do before facing the council the next morning. Yes he knew that this strange day still wasn't over… somehow it was a relief and somehow it wasn't…

It meant that he and Renji still had time to fully enjoy themselves and that they could now wrap their minds around the fact of his partner being pregnant… He would send the red-head to Unohana-taichou, maybe she could shed some light on this.

Then there was the situation with his cousin Naraku… He was convinced that it was him who did all those things to Renji and was determined to make his scarred cousin pay… on what level he wasn't sure. He would speak with Renji about this, he had as much of a right to decide the punishment as Byakuya himself.

He was still laying curled next to Renji, head resting on the red-head's firm and solid chest, when he suddenly felt a very very familiar reiatsu in the shoten…

He had woken up because of Ukitake's and Kyouraku's reiatsu in the first place, but didn't feel bothered to really get up and ask them what they were doing here, he somehow knew the reason anyway… he and Renji had left with much ado after all.

But this reiatsu was a whole other story… he couldn't ignore it, its presence bothered him way too much to do so.

Opening his eyes he saw that his fiancé was still fast asleep, a rare treat these days… and it bothered him. Renji was usually a good sleeper, although he had told him yesterday that he was always on a certain level alert, but looking at the slightly snoring red-head Byakuya had to smile. Renji didn't seem to be that alert, yesterday he woke up just by stroking the red mane and now the man wouldn't budge one bit. The noble felt satisfied leaving the man in such a deep sleep; it would do him a world of good.

The raven-head slowly got up and dressed, making his way to the reiatsu, silently closing the door, but not before looking one last time at his fiancé, who grabbed Byakuya's pillow and snuggled up to it.

After he closed the door Byakuya took a steadying breath and began to walk towards the reiatsu he simply had to face.

* * *

It was silent in the main room of Urahara's shoten. Ever since Ukitake had sent his message to Kuchiki Ginrei no one had dared to make a sound.

Few words of greeting were shared, when the old man entered the shoten and nothing was said after he sat down on one of the cushions on the floor. Some were too afraid to and others simply had nothing to say. Ginrei certainly didn't mind, he enjoyed the silence and it would soon be broken, he was sure.

They didn't have to wait long either when the shoji doors slid open and a slightly disheveled Kuchiki Byakuya entered, leaving the doors open. Surely it was a sign to leave, although who was supposed to leave no one really knew.

"Grandfather," he greeted in an even voice with a deep bow, showing his respect.

"Byakuya," Ginrei gave him a short nod in greeting, gesturing for him to take the seat next to him.

Accepting the demand Byakuya sat down, ignoring everyone else and focusing on Ginrei. "What brings you here to Urahara Kisuke's shoten?" he nearly let a groan escape him when he realized his mistake.

"Well what brings YOU here Byakuya? Aren't you supposed to be in the Seireitei leading the squad?" well that certainly backfired…

Predicting the rising tempers and the frustrations ahead, Kisuke ordered, "Tessai. If you would be so kind as to bring the others somewhere else; we need to talk. Privately," he said, peering at them from under his hat, eyes set serious.

The giant did as he was told, even if the others didn't like it very much. They wanted to know what was going on and what the old man was doing here.

When Jinta, Ururu and Rangiku were gone the atmosphere turned very tense.

"So what is it that brings you three here?" the still raven-haired noble asked the remaining men.

Shunsui left it to Juushiro to explain the current situation, not wanting to get on the bad side of the raven, he seemed rather agitated…

"We met Ichigo on our way to the 13th division, he seemed rather furious so we asked him what was going on and what he revealed to us caused us concern Byakuya. Unfortunately Ichigo seemed to be rather irritated and so we went to the manor, searching for you, but you were already gone. Instead we found Rukia, and she was devastated. Then we came here in search of answers, which Kisuke gave us, although they could have been a bit more accurate. That is the reason I asked Ginrei to come here, hopefully you two can figure out what is best to do," ending his speech Ukitake looked expectantly to the two Kuchiki males.

"Well it would be best to know exactly what happened first, now wouldn't it? I still have no idea why I am here…" Ginrei counterd back, calmly sipping his tea.

"It is a rather long story and I am afraid that we don't have that much time left," the raven-head replied, furrowing his brows, fearing that time was running short after all.

"Well then you had better start already Byakuya," old and wise grey eyes looked into young purple-grey ones making it clear that whatever happened he would listen and give his support.

"A week ago a high-ranking officer disappeared. It was as if he vanished, but there were signs indicating that in truth it was an abduction. Of course that alone would be enough to put the offender in front of Central 46, but when we found the officer, there was no sign of the abductor. However one might call it luck, another might call it misfortune, but the abductor was so obsessed with his victim, that he tried to convince him to willingly go with him. Also… the officer was sexually abused, making it possible for his victim to catch a glimpse of him, confirming a suspicion I had," Byakuya summed everything up pretty well… so he had left out most of the important things, but he knew from experience that you never give someone all information; especially when that someone was Kuchiki Ginrei…

"You said that the abductor was seen. Someone we know?" the older Kuchiki had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach… he suspected someone and hoped against hope that he was wrong.

Byakuya's nod gave him a knot in his throat, the uneasy feeling growing in intensity. A simple "Who?" and he heard the dreaded answer.

"It was Naraku," he heard his much calmer and reasonable grandson say.

Ginrei had to shake his head, he knew that Naraku treated everyone with less to no respect at all, especially if the person came from the Rukon… but to abduct a high-ranking officer? THIS grandson was certainly crazy…

"Tell me Byakuya. That officer… did he come from the Rukon?" the former clan-head didn't care that his grandson felt more attracted to men, regardless of which one; but he had to know of the victim's origin.

"Yes he came from Inuzuri to be exact," Byakuya was no fool, he knew the way Naraku treated those with supposedly lesser blood and that made his blood boil for the things he did to Renji, his red-head.

Ginrei of course noticed the small changes in Byakuya's features and became curious. "Is something the matter Byakuya?" it didn't sound accusing or betraying anything, because he wasn't.

"It is just that the officer Naraku choose to abuse was my fuku-taichou," he wasn't sure if he should add more, after all he could be accused of fraternization when Renji became a taichou on his own. It wouldn't even matter that the Soutaichou ordered it… but Byakuya really didn't want to let the red-head go.

"Is he just your fuku-taichou?"again he didn't sound accusing, but curious and Byakuya was relieved that at least his grandfather was open minded.

"No. He is special to me, very much so, but I discovered my feelings for him after Naraku did all those horrible things to him. I feel foolish for seeing what was in front of me this late. He could have died and we wouldn't have had the chance to be together just because I couldn't move forward or I didn't want to move forward. It was a mistake to think that no one could give me a greater love than Hisana did."

He revealed nearly everything, but it was okay. The only people in attendance were Ukitake, Kyouraku, Urahara and his grandfather, three of which already knew this information, although not in such detail.

"It wasn't foolish of you Byakuya. You were merely cautious, having had a broken heart before you tried to avoid this situation again and who could blame you? But then you saw that not revealing your feelings could result in the same. Know that I am not mad at you, how could I be? I raised you to be of open mind and not to treat someone less, because of their heritage. But do tell me how is it that one man was able to bring both of my grandsons into such a situation? For one to go mad and for the other to accept love again?"

It was a very good question and Byakuya really had no idea how to answer… Renji himself could not be to put into words… No, there were no adequate words that could describe the red-head; he was so much and yet nothing he could describe.

It was at that moment that said red-head opened the shoji doors and entered, with a very tired expression… "Ah here you are Taichou," all eyes on him Renji felt suddenly very awkward…

"You are awake Renji?" the raven-head inquired, curious what might have woken the red-head; when he left the man was sound asleep…

"Yeah… couldn't sleep," the unsaid 'without you' wasn't even needed, Byakuya understood.

It looked like it would need a lot of time for Renji to be comfortable enough to not be bothered by sleeping alone, but Byakuya would help him with that.

Renji sat down next to the young noble, putting his hand on Byakuya's knee under the table, conscious of the older Kuchiki male; it wasn't difficult to tell either. Looking at the silver-haired man Renji felt like he was looking at an older version of Byakuya himself and Renji had to admit, that for his age the man looked pretty good. He still held himself with elegance and grace, showing his might and power and yet hiding it quite well.

Add to that that Kuchiki was a fucking legend… Everyone in the sixth division and who came from the academy learned of the man, the most powerful taichou the sixth ever had, in age only second to Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni and just as powerful. It was well known that Ginrei could easily have led the division until this day, but decided to make room for the younger, making room for Byakuya. Also was it no secret that the sixth division was a legacy of the Kuchiki clan. Ever since its foundation it was led by a Kuchiki and passed down every generation. Their members were mostly other nobles, who agreed to the standards the Kuchiki portrayed. Others just hoped to make connections to the clan, hoping to become a member by marrying some distant relative, so they could sport the name of the strongest of the four noble houses. For most that was motivation enough.

Renji respected the old man, but somehow he felt a grudge forming inside him towards the man. Naraku was his grandson too, so wasn't the old man as responsible for him as he was for Byakuya?

Well, on deeper thought it made sense that he wasn't… Byakuya was raised by him, because his parents died when he was young, just a boy. His cousin on the other hand… he didn't know for sure, but something told him, that it wasn't the case with the white skinned man.

"Renji?" Byakuya's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked sheepishly at the assembled taichous and ex-taichous, rubbing his neck in an awkward manner. "You weren't listening, now were you?" the raven-haired noble asked with a raised eyebrow and Renji knew enough of the man to know that he was annoyed with him… way to go Abarai…

"Uhm… no?" well it wasn't as if he couldn't try to soothe his fiance's nerves… although that was a hard task. "Hey… I'm still a bit tired, okay? Cut me some slack… I haven't slept in ages or so it feels…" just that moment was a cup of tea placed in front of him, by no other than Ukitake-taichou.

"See? And now they want to keep me up longer!" well it wasn't as if the red-head minded… it was just that he tried to provoke the other… if they really were going to marry Byakuya had to endure his teasing and testing every now and again… it is just the way he was.

"You will fare well enough Renji. Now to the things you certainly weren't listening to," he began and heard a groan coming from the red-head. Ignoring it he continued, "As you might know, this is Kuchiki Ginrei, my grandfather. He came here at the request of Ukitake-taichou, although why exactly is still a mystery to me. Also I told him, that you are my fuku-taichou. I felt this was necessary information, seeing as he led the division before me," the hidden message was obvious in Byakuya's eyes for Renji: 'Don't you dare fuck this up Abarai!' Yup that was it, what the younger noble was telling him, albeit in a more subtle way.

Taking his tea Renji decided to make the most of the situation… so first to drink the tea; the caffeine it contained would help him to wake up…

"So you are the one who drove my two grandsons to go mad and love again?" it was a casual question and was meant as smalltalk…

Well not so for Renji. The red-head spit the mouthful of tea he just wanted to swallow out, effectively embarrassing himself.

"Really Renji?" the tattooed man heard his partner ask, as always when annoyed, one eyebrow raised.

"Hey don't blame me! That question was unexpected, you know?" pouting he turned back to his now again full cup of tea; looking at Ukitake he only saw the man smiling at him and stroking Shunsui's hair. The brown-haired taichou had decided to take a nap in his lovers lap, again.

"And, he knows? Really? Mind telling me who doesn't know any of this? You know if I decided to tell anyone it would be okay, but you guys can't decide for me! I am no one's dog, no one has the right to decide for me and it is not as if anyone ever cared… I really liked the times when everyone kept out of my business… it meant that I would decide what information to give to whom and I don't like this new development one bit! You could have at least asked if I was fine with it, you know?" angrily he nearly yelled at Byakuya, who else could have told the old man?

"Please calm down Renji. We can trust him and I don't like to keep secrets from him," trying to soothe his fiancé Byakuya felt Renji tense when he grabbed his hand, rubbing the palm of the red-head's hand with his thumb he felt him relax again.

"I told my grandfather because it is important. We are together and are facing difficulties; also we have yet to make plans for tomorrow morning, when we face the council. I am sure that my grandfather will be of help in that case."

"Ah so that is what this is all about. A clan meeting tomorrow morning? Do they know the truth?" a shake of his grandsons head was everything Ginrei needed to know.

"Uh… yeah, you have a plan for that Taichou?" the red-head asked and Ginrei wondered if they truly were together. Why did he speak to his grandson with his military title?

"I am not sure… It will be difficult to convince them of Naraku's acts and he certainly won't admit to them… Also they will not like it one bit that I chose a male partner and I am sure that my cousin, out of jealousy, already poisoned them with his reasoning… I wouldn't put it past him."

Looking at his frowning partner, Renji thought again of this morning, when the council was on the manor grounds. "Say… that asshole is on the council, right?" waiting for a confirming nod he continued his thought, "Is there a chance that you can remove him? I mean you're the head of the clan and your other cousin is on your side and the head of council, right? It shouldn't be too difficult to get rid of him there… only question is who should replace him," looking at Ginrei, Renji's message was quite clear and both Kuchiki males raised their eyebrows.

"Think about it… it would be the best opportunity to get more influence. I know how hard you struggle to get majorities in the council, always one missing vote; to have your grandfather on the council would do you a lot of good."

"That is… Renji… that is brilliant, but under what reason shall I remove him?" Perplexed the Kuchiki's exchanged glances and a nod from Ginrei confirmed that he was fine with being on the council again; being retired was quite boring after all.

"Well, say that after assaulting a fuku-taichou, you can't trust him to make any sane decisions, thus making it impossible for you to take him seriously. As for them to believe that he really was the one to abduct me… I'm not an idiot… I know that Unohana-taichou has samples from me being there… let her give them to Urahara-san and maybe he can recreate the genetic material. It's worth a shot, right?" looking from one person to the other he was met with blank expressions.

"What?" really it was somewhat annoying to be looked at like that…

"Ah say Abarai-kun, how did you come up with such a plan?" Kyouraku asked, now sitting upright to look into the red-brown eyes.

Rubbing his neck in an awkward manner, and madly grinning the only fuku-taichou at the table replied, "Well it's not exactly my plan… Zabimaru thought of it, probably figured it out together with Senbonzakura."

"Ah yes that is most likely," just now realizing what he said, Byakuya looked at his glaring partner.

"Really? It's unlikely for me to figure something like that out?"

"No, but you don't have this much insight on the workings of the council, not yet that is."

"Well yeah that might be true, but anyway what do you plan to do as his punishment? I assume you want to make it a clan matter?" a wicked spark entered the red eyes, a spark Byakuya wasn't sure that he liked.

"Well I do not know yet, but yes I will make it a clan matter. Do you have any ideas?" he didn't even regret the question, curious of what Renji might decide and happily obliging the wish.

"Well actually, I do have several ways for you to punish him…" a wicked grin and wicked eyes looked back at him and Byakuya felt a shiver run down his spine. The presence of Zabimaru in Renji's very being was obvious and although he had never faced the nue, he had the feeling that it was very creative when it came to punishments.

 _ **'You have no idea what I define as punishment, boy. You be glad you are not at the receiving end of my grudge,'**_ a thundering voice entered the younger noble's mind and he felt a rumbling alongside the voice in his chest. An ominous presence looming over him, as if a demon watched his every move; readying to cut him down any second, if necessary.

If that presence punished his cousin he would be glad; the man certainly deserved it.

* * *

**'Are you sure of this?'**

**'Of course. Our masters are working together and about to share their whole lives, the sooner he gets used to me the better. Also Renji already saw you and interacted with you, it is only fair to reveal myself to him, Senbonzakura.'**

**'True enough,'**  agreed the samurai to his nue's reasoning.

Their worlds were still merging and neither was able to decide where to reside…

On the one hand Zabimaru desired his jungle, but on the other hand the sakura trees and their smell were very soothing to his nerves.

Senbonzakura was somewhat simpler, he would be wherever Zabimaru was. It was mostly his bad conscience, still feeling guilty for nearly killing the lovely nue and his master. Although Zabimaru had reassured him multiple times that it was fine he still felt terrible and so it came that he spent more and more time with the other spirit and they fell in love.

It was strange when he now looked back, but he was also sure that if they hadn't fought they and their masters wouldn't be together now.

A smile came to Senbonzakura's lips, when his partner changed into his human form. He loved both appearances of course, but the strong physique of Zabimaru's human self was somewhat more appealing to him. And so he sat next to him, snuggling into the others soft, white, fur covered chest and enjoying every moment.

Not a word was needed; they understood how precious these moments were.


	22. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ichigo plans of a way to speak with Renji, the red-head and his raven-haired lover plot for the council meeting

Laying on his back the orange-haired substitute came to no conclusion on how to mend the damage he had caused with the red-head. His only conclusion was that he had really fucked things up. Thinking back it sure as hell was not a good idea to tell others what had happened to Renji, even if they were friends. It seemed like he fucked up completely now and really there was no way to fix the damage done.

To fight would only make things worse. To fight the abductor, who in Ichigo's eyes caused all the damage in the first place, wouldn't solve anything either… Renji would only get mad for not being able to fight the asshole himself.

A sparring session? No… the red-head thought that Byakuya would be a better partner for that. So what was he to do? He sighed in annoyance… he had no idea.

Then when he looked at Rukia, who was still lying in his arms, he felt even worse… giving Renji the cold shoulder when in truth Renji and Rukia were more like siblings than anything else…

He sighed in resignation, which was when Rukia stirred. Not wanting to be caught by her, Ichigo suddenly let her go and used shunpo to reach the nearest wall; sitting on his ass, knees up to his chest, waiting.

He didn't have to wait long for Rukia to sit up and rub her tired eyes. When she looked around she spotted him and smiled tiredly in his direction. "Hey Ichigo. What are you doing here? And why aren't you with the others?" she was curious, for Ichigo to avoid his friends meant that something serious was going on in his head.

A shake of his head was the only answer she would get it seemed, Ichigo wasn't giving anything away.

Some time passed until he spoke, "I fucked up Rukia." An inquiring look from her urged him on to keep going, "I destroyed my friendship with Renji and I don't know what to do." Sympathy entered her purple-eyes, but why? She hadn't done anything wrong, so why was she casting him such a look?

"I know what you mean Ichigo…" now her eyes weren't so much sympathetic as sad and Ichigo wondered what had happened and what she remembered. "Renji is a really passionate person, you know? Everything he feels… he always reacts very strongly. Let him calm down and then try talking to him, maybe it will help."

"I wish it could be that easy Rukia… I broke his trust and I am not sure if he will ever accept an apology."

With his eyes downcast and his miserable looking face Rukia remembered a time when she thought similarly, but everything went back to normal afterward. Looking back now she admitted that she was thankful and that she would do things differently if she had the chance to. Sure Renji forgave her, but she still felt terrible for mistrusting him, doubting him.

"Believe me Ichigo… give Renji some space, he has other things to worry about right now; remember the council meeting tomorrow. Right now I hope that he and Nii-sama can sort the things out that caused them to break paths so suddenly."

Ichigo had to frown, he still couldn't understand this at all… "Say Rukia… Renji said that you were fine with them being together… how long have you known?"

"Just recently; I had no idea that he loved Nii-sama for so long, but they are suited for each other," was her reply and her eyes began to sparkle again. A sparkle that showed that she was happy; something he would like to see more often, but he couldn't help but wonder what she meant when she said that she had experience with Renji being upset with her.

"How are they suited for each other? They are total opposites if you ask me. Byakuya is ice-cold. Really the guy is impossible to read and isn't he still in love with your sister? And Renji is always wearing his heart on the sleeve, always saying his mind and as you said he is passionate. I don't see how they could fit together…" he had considered that too when Rukia slept and he still couldn't see how it was going to work and looking out into the gardens through Rukia's windows he saw that the rain was slowing down, hopefully the sun would show her cheerful rays this day; hopefully Renji and Byakuya would return.

"That is exactly why they are suited for each other. Nii-sama needs someone he can open up to and Renji is just such a person to bring others to show their emotions, whether they want to or not. And for your information Nii-sama might love my sister, but not in the way he loves Renji… and don't forget that everything lies in the meeting tomorrow. It will decide if Nii-sama will still be a Kuchiki or not and he wouldn't have agreed to that if he wasn't serious about his feelings for Renji. Sure he won't lose the 6th, not immediately; but he will lose everything else and when he falls I will to. Who do you think kept me safe in a family baring their teeth at everything that is not nobility by blood?"

Everything Rukia said came rushing into his mind all at once. Not being a Kuchiki anymore. Losing the division. Rukia not being safe anymore. Was it cruel to be a member of a noble family? If so why would anyone would to be a part of that? And fuck… "I get that Byakuya could lose his name as Kuchiki and I get that with his downfall you won't be safe anymore, but what I don't get is how he could lose the division."

Rukia nodded in understanding. Ichigo wasn't in the academy so he didn't know of the traditions, the legacy.

"The division is always led by a Kuchiki. It is a tradition, a legacy if you want to put it that way, so if Nii-sama isn't a Kuchiki anymore he won't be the 6th division taichou anymore. I know it makes no sense to you, Ichigo. Nii-sama is powerful, one of the most powerful leaders this family has ever had, they would be fools to ban him, to take his name; but they would do it. He has broken the law of the clan for a third time. I don't know what he agreed to after my sister died, after he took me in, but it looks like he has reached the limit," she paused, thinking what to say next when a thought struck her and her eyes widened in realization, "Kazuhiro-sama!" she exclaimed suddenly and looking into Ichigo's now even more in confusion twisted face, she knew that she had to explain, again. "He is the head of the council, he can help! I know he can and I know he will. Come Ichigo we need to go to him!"

And with that she jumped to her feet and leapt for the door. Ichigo had to smile at her, she really was cute this way, but she could never know, it would only make things awkward and difficult.

They made their way into the living room of the manor; it wasn't really a living room…

It never ceased to amaze Ichigo how well Byakuya portrayed his wealth. It wasn't in a pompous way, but very subtle, beginning with the huge fireplace in the middle of the main wall, the nice paintings hanging on all 4 walls, the tatami mats that were made of the most precious rice straw one could think to buy, the beautiful shoji doors that led the way to the most beautiful garden the Seireitei had ever seen and in the middle of all of this was a huge table made out of the finest cherry wood one could buy, surrounded by lots of comfortable cushions to sit on. Yes Ichigo had to admit, that Byakuya knew how to design his home. He wouldn't mind living at the Kuchiki manor and Ichigo wondered if Byakuya could really live without all this, if it ended badly for them…

Rukia was already walking towards the others who sat at the table, while he looked around.

And when Ichigo sat down between them everything was silent, he could see Rukia considering if she should talk with the other Kuchiki or not.

_'Well there goes her enthusiasm,'_ but not one to back down from a challenge the substitute decided that he would bring the conversation forward.

"Say Kuchiki-san... everyone makes a big deal out of that meeting tomorrow morning, but I don't really get why. Can you explain?" Of course he knew, Rukia had told him just now, but if the woman wasn't about to ask what was on her mind than he had to do it.

Just as Kazuhiro began to answer, a husky voice came from behind Ichigo. "Tch. I knew that you were dense Strawberry, but it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. Kazuhiro-san I need your assistance, if you could follow me?"

Looking behind him Ichigo suddenly found Renji standing in that huge living room and he wondered where the red-head had suddenly come from.

Kazuhiro on the other hand seemed to have anticipated this. Nodding his agreement to Renji he got up and followed him out of the room, where to no one knew; with the exception of Daisuke who followed his husband's reiatsu trace every second.

"Someone got an idea what that was all about?" the orange-haired youth asked, confused by this turn of events.

"Well, my guess is that this is about the council meeting tomorrow; for which Byakuya-sama and Abarai-fukutaichou don't have that much time left. Also, since my Kazu-chan is the head of council, it would make sense if they decided to coordinate their strategy with him. And don't argue that point, you certainly have no idea how the members from the council can be..." his gaze was piercing Ichigo daring him to say otherwise. Daisuke was no fool, feeling the presence of Byakuya AND Ginrei could only mean one thing and he was sure that a change was about to happen in the strongest of all the four great noble houses. He hoped this change would be for the better.

Looking through the open shoji doors into the beautiful garden of the Kuchiki manor he could see that the sun was again gracing them with her presence. Getting a better look he suggested, "How about we go back to the garden? The sun is shining again so we could enjoy the warmth."

And everyone did as he suggested, getting up and going out. Soon the group split up with everyone doing what they wanted. Uryuu sat under one of the many sakura trees, reading a book from Byakuya's office in the manor. It was the book about myths where they had found the information about nue. Uryuu was always of the opinion that you couldn't know enough. The knowledge he would acquire now surely would help them sometime. Sado was watching the koi move in the pond together with Rukia and Orihime, all three enjoying the calm before it became hectic again. Ichigo on the other hand wasn't sure what to do...

He was curious; desperately wanting to know what was going on and it looked like Renji wasn't that angry anymore...what could be different later on... Seeing that there was nothing he could do but wait right now he settled next to Daisuke under one of the trees, facing the huge pond.

"You are worried," it wasn't a question and both knew it. Not knowing the man at all Ichigo refused to speak with him about it. "You don't have to talk about it, but know that whatever is bothering you will solve itself when enough effort is put into it. Nothing is gained by sitting by you know? But also know that the moment has to be right."

Nothing more was said, but Ichigo understood. He should give Renji space and talk later with him, hoping the red-head would return.

* * *

Renji and Kazuhiro were walking next to each other, neither saying a word; the only sound the tapping of their feet on the wooden way towards Byakuya's home office. Kazuhiro had a suspicion why he was led this way by the red-head and thus not one word needed to be said, everything would be explained when he entered the room. And while they walked next to each other the noble felt a very intense presence coming from the red-head. It wasn't a dangerous one he felt, it was...warmth.

And that warmth was about to consume him. It was not only getting warmer with every passing step they took, but somehow that close proximity was beginning to stir feelings in him that he only had when with Daisuke.

Luckily they reached the office soon and the pressure the red-head's reiatsu had put on him immediately subsided. And in that moment when his cousin turned to look at them, if he hadn't known Byakuya as well as he did he would not have been bothered by the lust that entered his purple-grey eyes. However the emotion was gone as soon as it entered and the clan head collected himself again. Nevertheless the roughness in his voice couldn't be concealed when he spoke.

"Kazuhiro, you might know why you are here."

Byakuya and Ginrei were sitting at the table next to each other and Renji took a seat next to Byakuya, facing Ginrei. That left Kazuhiro with the seat between Renji and Ginrei, facing his cousin.

After he greeted the silver-haired Kuchiki and nodded to his cousin that he knew, he turned his attention back to Byakuya, expecting him to speak what conclusion they came to.

"Tomorrow morning will be a difficult meeting. We have to plan carefully and Renji came up with a good plan while we were at Urahara's. To guarantee the success tomorrow we have to remove Naraku and replace him with my Grandfather, that way we will have more influence and no one should be in our way when important decisions are made."

Kazuhiro considered this proposal and found only one fault, "And how exactly are you planning to remove him?" Curious azure eyes watched his cousin, wondering what might be revealed now.

"Our clan has always lead the 6th division. As such it is important to work together with the Gotei, especially those in the council; and by assaulting a high-ranking officer Naraku is not suitable to maintain his position in council. Proof that it was him will be provided by Urahara Kisuke."

With that even the last doubt was erased, but one look into his cousin's eyes showed him that he wasn't finished yet. It also occurred to him that Naraku was nowhere to be found.

"Say Byakuya, where is Naraku anyway?" he looked at all three men and became really skeptical when Ginrei closed his eyes, Byakuya's lips began to twitch and the red-head started snickering.

"I don't want to know, right?"

"Ah, he is at the 6th, waiting for tomorrow. Taichou decided it would be best to leave him there, so he can't escape," the evil smirk that came to the red-head's lips didn't escape Kazuhiro.

"Regardless you know that they won't tolerate your relationship with Abarai-san, Byakuya. They will insist on you having an heir and that is simply impossible with a male lover, as we all know."

Looking into the now sad azure eyes of the one he considered his brother Byakuya knew that now was the perfect time to tell his Grandfather and Kazuhiro what Urahara revealed to him and Renji.

"Don't concern yourself with this Kazuhiro, there is no need to worry," seeing the curiosity-raised eyebrows Byakuya continued. "As unthinkable and impossible as this might sound to you, Renji is with child, and it is mine."

To demonstrate the truth he revealed Renji's abdomen and placed his hand on the part between navel and hip and let his reiatsu flow into the area. The result wasn't as strong as before, but the pink glow was to be seen again, a glow that in this color neither Byakuya nor Renji could create alone.

"You know, if you still don't believe it you can touch too, I don't mind," Renji's strong voice got the desired effect, both of the other Kuchiki males extended their hands to feel what was there and both their eyes widened.

"That is impossible! Ginrei-sama, how can this be?" meeting his former clan-leader's eyes he found nothing in there, it seemed that even the wise old man had no idea how this was possible.

"As you both can see there is no reason as to object Renji and my union, also we are going to marry. You are both aware that this child won't be considered the heir if born out of wedlock. Also," meeting Renji's eyes meaningfully he became aware that there really was nothing he wanted more. Granted he had recognized this feeling earlier, but to tell the two people most important in his upbringing made it more real.

"Also, if the council still decides to refuse our union I will leave the clan and Renji and I will live together. I know I haven't discussed this with you Renji, but not being with you and our child would be a heavier burden than losing my status as clan-head and do not worry about my position as taichou… someone stronger than me has yet to be born."

He put his open right palm on Renji's left cheek and felt the other leaning into the touch, nuzzling his wrist with his nose.

"But I don't want you to lose everything just because of me Byakuya, it doesn't feel right, you know?"

Red-brown orbs looked at him again and Byakuya could see that they were beginning to glisten with unshed tears. The young raven-haired leader allowed himself this display of affection only because they were alone, in private.

He took Renji by the shoulder and slowly guided him towards his chest, placing the heavy red mane-covered head on his shoulder and stroking his back in slow movements as he said, "it is not you that would be reason for me to leave, but them. You see Renji, they are intolerant, they don't see that those they call mixed bloods can be stronger, in everything. We that don't see any boundaries are stronger not only in mind, but also in heart and that makes us so much more powerful. We know what we fight for. The ones we love, we truly love. They don't know this feeling, because they have never experienced it; something I can't blame them for, but that is no reason to refuse those love who seek it."

"Yeah, you're right, but I wonder Byakuya… You Kuchiki are the strongest of the 4 great noble houses… so shouldn't you start it? I mean not only you, but all of your clan. When others see that there is no difference isn't that enough reason for the other clans to follow? It would surely make things easier…"

Still resting on Byakuya's shoulder both were silent, contemplating what had been said and how their union could lead to a real change.

Ginrei regarded them both with a look of approval, because if this man was really going to marry his grandson the Kuchiki-line would be a great one again. The child would be raised in an equal relationship, with both noble and peasant parents, guaranteeing an open mind from birth. He would do everything in his might to support them. The red-head really was something… he wanted to see him completely relaxed and with no worries, yes that would be something. Smirking he imagined what a spitfire this man would be and how he would stand up to Byakuya.

_'I really should consider coming back here, it will be interesting again.'_


	23. Tenderness and Past Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council meeting is coming closer and Renji and Byakuya have a calm evening together in which the red-head reveals something serious form his past

Ichigo watched the shoji-doors of Byakuya's home office; anxiously waiting for them to open, tapping his fingers against his legs in a restless manner. He anticipated the doors opening, his impatience already got the better of him when he thought of speaking to Renji at a later time; the intent to wait was long gone by now.

He could also feel the eyes of the man next to him, how they pierced him with every passing second more and more, but Ichigo had no idea what was happening in the others mind and right now he certainly didn't care.

Suddenly he felt a crackling in the air; it felt like the air was charged with unspent energy, no not energy, but reiatsu. The orange-head usually was not sensitive to reiatsu from anyone, to feel this intensity now… He had no real idea why it was this fierce; he had put up with Renji and Byakuya's spiritual pressure often enough.

And then the doors opened and through them first stepped Kazuhiro, the head councilor Ichigo had met several days ago, followed by Byakuya, who didn't look too bad, nearly satisfied with himself; for what, Ichigo could not begin to fathom. That both of the nobles waited made him anxious; the need to see his red-headed friend, to speak with him, growing in intensity.

Although the office was far away from his position Ichigo could see a tanned hand grabbing the doorpost and then, slowly, a tanned face with a red mane came into the substitute's view. Renji looked like always, as if the last few days, the last week had never happened; as if he had never lost his connection to Zabimaru. He stood tall between the two men, head held high, back straight, shoulders square and the features of his face set sternly in place. If anything the man looked even more menacing than he had ever before.

Strangely he saw Renji looking back into the room and another man appeared, he too was shorter than Renji, nearly the same height as Byakuya and his cousin. Long silvery hair flowed down the man's back and when Ichigo looked into the man's face he saw the old age written there. The only other person Ichigo could say that he knew who was such an age was the old man himself, which made Ichigo wonder who exactly this was.

And as if reading his mind the answer came from the one next to him, "That, Kurosaki Ichigo, is Byakuya's grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei. You would do well in not getting on his bad side."

Just as the orange-haired youth wanted to ask what the other man meant, he locked eyes with the elder Kuchiki and what he saw caused his insides to tremble. The calm grey eyes held power inside. Power Ichigo could not even begin to comprehend, power that came close to the old man's.

The youth hadn't even registered when the group of four made their way to them, he was so trapped in the power the senior Kuchiki held. It was only when Byakuya announced that they would eat dinner soon and the silver-head blinked his eyes that he was freed. And as suddenly as they came, they were gone again, leaving him with no option to speak with his friend.

"I told you, ne? You will speak with him again after all the circus with the council is over. Until then you have time to sort out your thoughts and arrange them."

"That's easier said than done, you know? Maybe you're right and tomorrow will be better," but somehow Ichigo doubted this. Something told him not to expect too much, not to raise his hopes.

* * *

Dinner was… well awkward to say the least.

Renji stuck to the three Kuchiki. Not even Rukia interacted with them, and Daisuke gave Kazuhiro the distance he needed right now; so the atmosphere was therefore very tense, and no one uttered a word. The awkwardness didn't seem to bother the mentioned four in the slightest. They calmly ate their rice with miso soup and some fish.

Some of the others assembled at the table were not so calm. Rukia was glancing nervously at both her brothers. She was obviously unsure if she should say anything at all, but deciding against it, giving them space, which they obviously needed. Sado and Uryuu didn't seem to care at all; they calmly ate their meal and let the tension not reach them. They were clearly distancing themselves from the arguments to take place the next day. Orihime was nervously sitting at her place. She sat between Ichigo and Sado and that seemed to make her anxious. However she tried to eat, lest she give herself away for caring more about Ichigo than her hosts. And the substitute shinigami was still eager to speak with Renji, but the presence of all three of the Kuchiki males intimidated him somewhat, which he would never admit to anyone.

Suddenly the four placed their chopsticks on their bowls, signaling that they were done with their meal.

"If you will excuse us, we will retire for the evening," Byakuya excused them, getting up, bowing, and then walking out. Ginrei, Kazuhiro and Renji bowed and followed. Kazuhiro whispered something into Daisuke's ear before leaving, which had the blue-haired shinigami nearly grinning all over his face with a sparkle entering his blue eyes. With a satisfied smile on his own face, Kazuhiro left.

"What the hell? What was that all about?" Ichigo exclaimed in fury. He didn't like the separation of his friend from him in the slightest, but it looked like he couldn't do anything about it.

"Ah calm down Kurosaki-san, things are tense now. You'll see, everything will be fine come tomorrow."

Looking doubtful at the blue-haired noble Ichigo couldn't help but wonder, but then again he really had no choice, had he?

"Nakamura-sama is right Ichigo. Renji and Nii-sama will be more talkative when the meeting is over tomorrow."

"Ah na, na. Daisuke is just fine Rukia-chan," Rukia began to blush at the familiarity with which the other clan-head spoke to her, but nodded nevertheless.

They all finished their meal and settled down for evening and night to come, some more reluctantly than others.

* * *

In the gardens of the Kuchiki manor four figures stood, admiring the play of color the setting sun shone upon the koi pond. All were silent, letting the atmosphere do its magic, calming them down before facing what would be a coming war.

And that thought gave Renji a predatory smile, anticipating what Zabimaru would do to the bastard; a rumbling deep in his chest confirmed what the red-head thought: the nue would torment the guy, make his life a living hell. Unbeknownst to him a growl sounded in his throat, drawing the attention of the other three to him.

"Renji? Is something the matter?" Byakuya asked him concerned.

"Nah, everything is fine. Zabimaru is just eager, you know?"

Earlier Kazuhiro had been told what they had planned and he didn't even try to argue with them. The red-head seemed to be just as stubborn as his raven-haired cousin.

"Then we should retire now. Tomorrow will begin early and you three have to be well rested for the meeting," and of course Ginrei was right.

Saying their good nights, Kazuhiro made his way to his and Daisuke's room. Ginrei, Byakuya and Renji went the same direction and when they reached Renji's room, the red-head was just about to reach for the doors to enter when Ginrei coughed slightly. Confused Renji turned and met two pairs of grey eyes, not quite knowing what to do now.

"Renji, we are going to marry, you should sleep in our room and not in the one my grandfather will sleep in." Byakuya sensed that Renji had no idea what to say to that, so he took one of his tanned hands and led him to what was now their room.

The red-head had no real idea what to expect and how it was now their room, when all his stuff was where the elder Kuchiki now resided. However, when he entered the room, his breath left him.

Byakuya's bedroom was nicely decorated to begin with, but now there hung the pictures Renji had painted of Zabimaru and even the picture of the Kuchiki garden he had made the night when they confessed. At the side where usually only Senbonzakura's stand stood were now two stands. Zabimaru would now rest next to the noble sword, something both blades would appreciate.

"Byakuya… this is… " his words left him, he was so overwhelmed that the other even thought of this.

"I am glad that you like it, now come we should bathe," again the raven-head took the others hand and led him, this time towards the baths. Renji was still overwhelmed when they reached the bathing chambers, not registering which way they took. He still couldn't believe that Byakuya had done this. Certainly it wasn't much, but for Renji it meant the world; it meant he finally belonged somewhere, with someone.

In all the decades when no one had cared for him there was now this one man. The one man he thought would never return his affection and love. The one man he had accused of using him and now Kuchiki Byakuya showed him his love, even in the smallest things.

"Come Renji, we need to bathe," he was led towards the bathing area; it was wonderfully warm, the steam from the heated water rose and spread around the room.

Byakuya took the lead now and slowly untied the obi around Renji's waist, the black kimono loosened and the raven-head slowly removed it from the broad shoulders. After that he moved along to the sculpted chest and slowly removed the next piece of clothing, the hakama; revealing the red-head in the white yukata he wore under his uniform.

Now that the red-head stood before him in only his yukata the contrasts were even more obvious. The tanned skin peeking out from underneath the white fabric looked darker now, the black tattoos even darker still and the red hair looked even more like fire.

Byakuya ran his fingers along the tight abs, up the perfectly sculpted chest and towards the broad shoulders again. Gliding under the fabric he savored every contact he made with the tanned skin, letting the yukata slide down to the floor; the skin revealed now was already dampened by the steam, but there was one more piece of clothing he needed to remove, the fundoshi.

Bared as Renji was now he somehow came to his senses again and gave the raven-head the same treatment. Leaning down to the man who showed him more affection than anyone else Renji let his own hands glide under the yukata the noble wore that day. Lightly touching the soft, smooth, pale skin, letting his hands slide to the others back and embracing him in a warm hug, leaning his head down to the crook of his neck and smelling the sakura scent lingering not only there, but on every centimeter of the noble's body, silken raven strands tickling his nose. The embrace was so intimate, that they stood like that for an imagined eternity, relishing every second of it and not letting go of each other. Neither wanting to waste any more time than they already had.

"Come now," breaking the embrace, Byakuya didn't break the intimate atmosphere between them, when he led Renji into the water.

They both settled into the heated water. Renji didn't want to break the contact between them and sat between the noble's legs, enjoying the feel of the muscled chest on his back. Taking the hint the raven-head slowly slid his hands up and down the red-head's abdomen and chest, taking water with his hands and wetting the chiseled chest. Renji leaned further into the raven-head, resting his head on one smooth pale shoulder, enjoying the ministrations delivered to him.

The love in the touches was obvious and both wanted the other to know this. Byakuya felt the need to show his love and affection even more strongly than at any time before. The raven-head didn't want Renji to feel as if he was not appreciated, but that he was loved in every aspect. Not only loved, but everything that comes along with it; affection, desire and want. He actually feared Renji would leave, should doubts enter the others mind again.

"I love you Renji, I don't want to ever be separated from you," he whispered silently into one tanned ear, not quite knowing if he was heard; the red-brown eyes were closed.

"I love you too Byakuya, I've waited so long to tell you, but I was afraid, you know?"

They interlaced their hands, watching how tanned and pale mixed together, "You don't have to be afraid anymore, nothing in the three worlds will break us apart ever again Renji," resting their hands on Renji's abdomen both smiled when the reiatsu residing their immediately responded, sending soft pulses to their joined hands.

With his other hand Byakuya combed the intriguing red strands, massaging the others scalp and eliciting a soft sigh, making his fiancé lean even more into him, making him rub his face on the pale neck.

"This is really beautiful Byakuya, sitting here like this and with you, I couldn't be happier."

"You could and you will Renji, when this little one is here, with us, you will be even happier," he said, kissing the top of the red-head.

"What do you want it to be? I guess you want the kid to be boy, right? So it can be your heir."

"No, not really. For me the gender is not that important, as long as it is healthy. And women can be clan-leader as well. I just want a healthy child with you; one that will meet intolerance with pride and strength," his arms encircled the chest he held and brought the man even closer, showing him the unrelenting love Byakuya felt, the wish to never let go of his growing family.

"Ah you mean like Yoruichi-san, ne? I know that you are annoyed with her, but I don't think she means evil… She taught you shunpo, right? And you are awesome! I mean see it that way: she taught you your shunpo, even though she annoyed you when doing so. I wish someone would have done the same thing for me, you know? In the Rukon no one really cared for the little ones. Rukia and I had some power, but really not enough to be of any use… and you? Don't get me wrong, but you had mentors for really everything and still you find things that annoy you about them, instead of being grateful for everything they did to help you."

There was nothing accusing in Renji's voice while he spoke and it made Byakuya think about it.

"You are, of course, right. As much as she annoyed me, her antics were indeed helpful in my shunpo training."

"Somehow I wish she, Tessai and Urahara-san could come back to the Seireitei, and don't argue with me. We both know now that their exile was because of Aizen's schemes. It's not right for them not to be able to come back."

Byakuya considered this, it made sense. Looking at it rationally, Urahara Kisuke only became an expatriate because he wanted to help those Aizen Sousuke had attacked; hoping to turn them into hollows to further his plans; those shinigami who were now Vizards. Technically there wasn't even fault in the intentions Urahara pursued. He searched for a way that they would not become pawns in Aizen's game and he succeeded. It was only because of the traitor's illusions that Urahara was handed the fate he now lived and it was not justified, when one looked back. He would ask the Soutaichou to review Urahara's case and for that he needed allies. Luckily he knew of at least four people who could be of aid. That Urahara had created the Hyougoku in the first place would be a disadvantage, but nothing the Kuchiki couldn't argue against.

"Let me soap you and then we will settle for the night. Tomorrow will be taxing and I want you to be well rested Renji."

"Okay, although I really enjoy soaking with you in here," Renji said, nuzzling into the pale neck, then leaning forward and enjoying the smooth hands working on his back and every other part of his body. In turn he soaped the noble and then they rinsed their bodies.

Together they left the heated water and dried with the fluffiest towels Renji had ever felt on his skin. Byakuya then gave him a yukata to sleep in and the red-head realized that there was not even enough white on it for it to be his favorite yukata. A closer look made it clear, it was a new one.

"Is there a problem Renji?"

"Well… this is not mine, you know?" he explained, turning the dark red fluffy fabric in his hands.

"Are you that fond of it?"

A smile came to Renji's lips, accompanied with a little blush, as he thought of the real reason. "Yeah… the yukata reminds me of you, you know? It has a sakura pattern, which is why I like it so much."

Byakuya nodded his understanding and with an affectionate smile he offered, "Then we will search for a new one for you, one that you might like better," while putting the dark red sleeping yukata on the broad tanned shoulders and closing the obi around the slim hips.

After putting on his own yukata Byakuya interlaced their hands and they walked to their bedroom, cuddling up in their futon.

Renji rested his head on the well toned noble, enjoying the warmth given to him and considering if he should tell Byakuya what happened to him when he was still in Inuzuri.

"I have to tell you something Byakuya, please don't get angry with me, okay?"

That got Byakuya's attention, "Whatever you have to tell me, I won't get angry with you," he promised, taking the fear from the man lying on his chest.

"Well okay, but what I tell you now won't be easy for me… You see in Inuzuri there are three kinds of children; those who steal, those who sell themselves and those who refuse to do either. Well I guess I don't have to tell how long the last group survives… so for us it was either stealing or whoring. At first the stealing went well. We were fast and had good plans, but as we grew older and grew in height we got caught easier, but still we were fast and were able to escape them, well until that one day."

* * *

_"RUKIA! HURRY!" Renji screamed, a pot of water held tightly to his chest and looking back to make sure that she was still following him. The others were already out of their sight. Renji had made sure they would be the first ones to safety; after all he could take care of himself and Rukia, if the need arose._

_Suddenly a pained cry rang in his ears and looking back again his eyes widened in shock. Rukia was held by the vendor of the water pots they had stolen from, one of her arms raised high above her head, the other still held the pot. She tried to struggle to break free, but to no avail. Renji saw red now, he let his pot drop and ran towards the offender, tackling him with his shoulder, causing him to let go of Rukia. Renji pushed the girl behind him, hiding her behind his back, as he watched the man get up on his feet again._

_"Ya lil' bastard. Whatcha think ya doin'? Stealin' from ma and then running off? I gotcha an' now ya will pay, well better she will pay!" the vendor sneered in Rukia's direction, who tried to hide even more behind the broad back of her protector._

_Suddenly another guy came up to them, "Here that should repay you," he said, handing the vendor the money. When the vendor left the guy turned towards Renji, who immediately recognized him. It was Goro, the local brothel owner and that made Renji skeptical as to what this was all about._

_"I saw the girl you're hiding and I want to make a deal with her. She will work for me and we will forget that you owe me the money."_

_Renji felt Rukia peeking out from behind him, but he blocked her view again, he wouldn't let it go that far. "Sorry, but she will decline," he stated with a stern look, eyes set hard on the one in front of him. He would prefer to die instead of giving his sister over to someone like this._

_"What a pity. Then what are you offering me instead?" Goro asked, eyes raking over the young man standing in front of him. In his mind he had already decided that he probably would prefer this one over the girl. He looked stout in contrast to the small and frail looking female that hid behind him._

_"Rukia, go home," his voice left no room for argument and she knew this, but she still wanted to argue, only to be cut off by the red-head. "I said to go home. NOW," the muscles of his body flexed, a sure sign that he was getting impatient with her and so she ran, only stopping to recover the pot Renji dropped and what was left in it._

_Looking back, Renji made sure she was out of hearing range when he said, "You want to be paid back? Take me instead, but leave her out of it."_

_"Hm, I guess my clients would prefer you anyway. She looked a bit too fragile and my clients favor something that can stand rough play, if you understand," and Renji understood completely._

_"You on the other hand," he started, going closer to the young man, running fingers over the muscles of his chest, arms and back, "yes my clients would really like you," and the glint in the eyes betrayed how much it would also apply to the owner himself._

_"When do you want me to start?" somehow the red-head felt that this question could have answered itself…_

_A chuckle sounded and an amused spark came to Goro's eyes, "Well at best yesterday, but seeing as that is not possible this evening will suffice. Get everything in order that you have to and judging that you sent her away tell her whatever you want. I want you to be at my place when the sun goes down. I have to make sure that the quality I present to my clients is of the best," the predatory smirk on his features just added to what Renji already thought. He would be fucked by the owner first, great…_

_"Okay, until then," with a short nod Renji left, slowly walking down the streets to the river, where they lived. He thought of an excuse so that he could leave the group in the evening._

_It was an awkward moment between him and Rukia when he arrived. He knew that she wanted to speak with him, but Renji refused, needing time for himself to think things through._

_When he had an idea about what to tell them so that he could leave, he joined them at the fire they made to grill the little fish they caught._

_"Hey Ren, what's wrong?"_

_Shaking his head, Renji watched the sun slowly setting, eating the last bit of his fish. "Nothing, but I think I'll go for a walk." Of course he knew that it was odd for him, but he couldn't think of anything better and so he got up and left them._

_"Man what is wrong with Ren?"_

_Not knowing what to say Rukia watched him go, a bad feeling coming over her._

_Meanwhile Renji reached the brothel. The location was well known to everyone who lived in Inuzuri. He stood a while in front of the building. The brothel was not nearly as rundown as every other 'house' in the district. It was made of solid material and huge, giving enough possibilities for the clients to have their fun._

_Exhaling one last breath he entered the building and was, to his surprise, immediately greeted by Goro._

_"Ah! You are already here, how nice. Come. As I said I need to be assured of your… qualities," there was that lustful spark again in the eyes of the owner; a spark he wouldn't see now for the last time._

_"Oh I forgot to ask! What are your preferences? Men or women?" the genuine interest was not faked and Renji thought about it for the first time in his life. Usually that was not something he considered every day…_

_"Uh… I don't know to be honest."_

_Perplexed Goro turned and looked at him, "Does that mean you never did it?"_

_A blush roared across Renji's cheeks, a blush that could have rivaled his hair. It seemed that it was all answer Goro needed._

_The owner smiled fondly at him, and once the red-head reached him, he slipped his arm around the slim waist and whispered seductively in one ear, "Don't worry, then I will be gentle."_

_They walked to the back of the house, where the office of the owner was located and entered._

_It was a nice room, Renji admitted. The floor was decorated with what looked like very fluffy cushions. A futon was near one of the walls, probably for just such occasions or when Goro decided to sleep here. A desk stood in the center of the room, shelves behind it and filled with paper. Probably who gave him how much money and should clients decide to make 'appointments.' Renji had even heard of client-groups who wanted to have fun with only one, but he didn't know if it was only a rumor or if it really happened._

_"Don't stand there, come to me," Goro instructed, already taking off his yukata, revealing a slim body. "You don't have to be afraid, you know? I won't bite, well except if you want me to."_

_Reluctantly Renji walked over to him, his resolve somehow decreased suddenly._

_"Oh you are a shy one? I wouldn't have thought you to be, but well that just adds to the excitement." Goro reached for Renji instead and slowly removed his clothing, revealing a nicely muscled body with tanned skin and not one fault. The fact that there were no tattoos would make it easier to use the red-head._

_He guided the red-head down to the futon, running his hands over every taut muscle and the tanned skin. "How very exciting you are," he whispered, his cock already standing at full attention, eager to take the red-head._

* * *

"Well you can imagine what happened then," Renji said, turning his head so that it would be impossible for Byakuya to look at him; too ashamed of what he once was.

Processing the information the noble stroked the red mane on his chest. He didn't want Renji to feel unworthy of his affections.

"I understand if you don't want me anymore, when I am too..."

"Stop right there Renji. I won't have you speak so low of yourself. What you did is fully understandable and it needed a lot of courage to go through with it. However, I have to ask you this, was Rukia ever forced to go through with it too?"

Renji only scoffed at that, "Of course not, what do you think? But she found out… I used the money I got to buy clothes, food and water, so of course she got skeptical. The others were just happy that I brought them the stuff, but Rukia? She got mad at me, claimed I wouldn't protect them the proper way as I had promised, because I stole the stuff. Well the accusations made me mad at her and I left. I couldn't stand it any longer. I mean I wanted to protect her and then she says those things to me? But the worst was that she followed me, although I told her not to. I mean it was shameful enough, but to have her know of it? I couldn't stand the thought. She even promised to not follow, but she did it anyway. That was the final straw for me. I left the group entirely, but later she came to me. We talked and we apologized to each other. She for doubting me and I for not telling her. It was the only time we broke contact, well until you took her in."

Byakuya felt guilt enter his heart at the memory, "I am terribly sorry I took her away from you Renji. Your hatred for me was understandable and if I could go back in time I wouldn't take her in."

"No you wouldn't and you shouldn't. I didn't really hate you for taking her away from me. I always told myself that she had it better. She would be in a noble home, you could give her everything I never could," snuggling closer to the raven-head Renji hoped to show him his reassurance, that he didn't want Byakuya to feel guilty over what had happened.

It didn't seem to have worked out that well, "But me taking her in only resulted in our fight, in me nearly killing you."

"Yeah, but I forgave you for it when I heard your story. I was more disappointed the day you adopted her. When I first saw you I immediately fell in love with you and I wished you would take me with you, too. I've wanted to be with you since that day. That disappointment turned into the hatred you faced when we fought and you can't deny that the fight brought us closer. When you recovered I felt something change between us. We grew to be friends and I was content with that. I could have lived as your friend all my life, as long as I could be close to you."

Looking into the red orbs Byakuya felt his heart melt at the love he found there. As much as the red-head was captured by him a long time ago, he couldn't and wouldn't withhold his own love any longer. The grey eyes softened and a smile came to his thin lips, "I love you Renji and I don't care what you did in Inuzuri to survive. Even if you sold your body, you never sold your heart and I am so very grateful that your heart chose me. I promise you that I will never abuse you in any way, ever. I love you way too much," a deep kiss accentuated the feelings between them; the raven-head put his arms around the other in a long and strong embrace.

They broke the kiss and looked deeply into each others eyes, only finding love. Byakuya was the first to break the silence, "I love you Abarai Renji."

And Renji responded with equal love in his voice, "I love you too Kuchiki Byakuya."

After a final slow and tender kiss, both closed their eyes and surrendered to sleep. Entangled together and feeling the others warmth they soon reached the land of dreams. Both of them dreamt of a beautiful exotic garden with sakura trees, a koi pond and waterfalls.


End file.
